


Pretty Setters OwO

by meiztiredvery



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (but not for now), (i'll add them eventually as i go), Angst, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pretty Setter Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiztiredvery/pseuds/meiztiredvery
Summary: In which 'Keiji' creates a group chat
Relationships: (any relationship outside the setter gc is minor or just mentioned tho), Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Original Male Character(s), Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	1. in which Kageyama goes to practice properly, unlike some certain owl

**Author's Note:**

> so...this is my first fic and i really hope you enjoy! let me know if there are any mistakes and let me know what you think!

2:32 PM 

**_Akaashi Keiji_ has created a group chat**

**_Akaashi Keiji_ has named the group chat _Pretty Setters OwO_**

**_Akaashi Keiji_ has added _Kenma Kozume_ , _Kageyama Tobio_ , _Sugawara Koushi_ , +6 others **

**Akaashi Keiji:** HOOT HOOT BITCHES 

**Kenma Kozume:** ....keiji?

 **Sugawara Koushi:** i didn't know Akaashi was like this lol

 **Oikawa Tooru:** idk who this motherfucker is but i like them :0

 **Oikawa Tooru:** ah but sorry i still like iwa-chan more ♥ (︶︹︺) 

**Yahaba Shigeru:** idk what's this? i don't want to be here?

 **Shirabu Kenjirou:** So I know what this is? I want to be here? 

**Shirabu Kenjirou:** lmao nobody knows what this is nor wants to be here. You're not special, bitch.

 **Semi Eita:** shirabu....why

 **Shirabu Kenjirou:** PLEASE shut the fuck up, Semi-SAN

 **Yahaba Shigeru:** wow adding honorifics and saying please doesn't make it more polite dumbass 

**Koganegawa Kanji:** OOOOOH WHAT'S THIS IT SEEMS COOL

 **Miya Atsumu:** keiji-kun don't you have practice?

 **Akaashi Keiji:** OH CMON TSUM TSUM PRACTISE CAN WAIT I MADE THIS SO AKA-I MEAN ME AND KENMA CAN MAKE MORE FRIENDS BEFORE I- I MEAN KOUTA-NO BOKUTO AND KUBR- I MEAN KUROO GO AWAY! SINCE BOKUTO IS THE BEST SENAPI EVER HE WAS WORRIED ABOUT ME AND KENMA, WHAT A GREAT SENPAI!

 **Semi Eita:** practice* kenma and i* 

**Kenma Kozume:** bokuto, where's keiji? he'll get mad if you take his phone

 **Akaashi Keiji:** WDYM KENMA IM SO HURT OFC IM AKGHAASHI Y DID YOU THINK IM BOKUTGFKNMLEHFABVOGIREHLCNnbkjmcn sailKABk.n

 **Miya Atsumu:** bokkun? are you ok?

 **Akaashi Keiji:** sorry we'll take care of him until akaashi gets back ;) - the one and only amazing, great konoha akinori 

**Sugawara Koushi:** that was weird....

**_Kenma Kozume_ , _Shirabu Kenjirou_ , _Yahaba Shigeru_ left _Pretty Setters OwO_**

**Koganegawa Kanji:** WHY DID THEY LEAVE???!!!!!! ITS SO FUN HERE!!!!

 **Oikawa Tooru:** cuz they're no fun :P

 **Sugawara Koushi:** lmao i'll go back to practice before Daichi gets mad, i won't tell Kageyama about this tho, let him focus on practice 

**Oikawa Tooru:** wait tobio-chan is here?? oh fuck

**_Oikawa Tooru_ left _Pretty Setters OwO_**

2:41 PM

**Koganegawa Kanji:** SEMI-SAN ATSUMU-SAN ARE YOU HERE??????

2:44 PM

**Koganegawa Kanji:** DID EVERYONE GO TO PRACTICE?????

2:47 PM

**Koganegawa Kanji:** ....OH....OK....I'LL GO BACK TO PRACTICE TOO I GUESS 


	2. in which Yahab's name is titally inaccurate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I CAN'T WRITE OR THINK OF ANYTHING FOR SHIT BUT I STILL WANTED TO POST SOMETHING, SO YOU GOT THIS AWFUL THING INSTEAD TvT

5:17 PM

**Pretty Setters OwO**

**Koganegawa Kanji:** DID EVERYONE FINISH PRACTICE???????

 **Sugawara Koushi:** we've already finished and are getting meat buns at Ukai-san's rn :)

 **Kageyama Tobio:** What's this? why am i here? is this like a setter version of the libero chat Noya-san always talks about? to exchange volleyball techniques and such?

 **Sugawara Koushi:** ah i forgot...

**_Sugawara Koushi_ added _Oikawa Tooru_ , _Kenma Kozume_ , _Yahaba Shigeru_ , and _Shirabu Kenjirou_ to the _Pretty Setters OwO_**

**Oikawa Tooru:** ........

 **Kageyama Tobio:** i back read everything, i still don't understand though?

 **Oikawa Tooru:** ofc you won't you understand nothing other than volleyball 

**Sugawara Koushi:** hey! don't be mean to Kageyama >:(

 **Akaashi Keiji:** I apologize for Bokuto-san's behavior, going to the bathroom during our practice break and leaving my phone with Bokuto-san was not the best idea ever. I will delete this group chat now, I'm sorry for bothering.

 **Kenma Kozume:** why'd you even give it to bokuto?

 **Akaashi Keiji:** He said he wanted to 'check something for his homework but his phone died', so I lent him mine.

 **Oikawa Tooru:** wait dont delete this chat! 

**Koganegawa Kanji:** NOOOO!! PLEASE DONT DELETE THIS AKAASHI-SAN!! IT SOUNDS SO FUN AND I WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT ALL KINDS OF SETTERS!!! (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

 **Shirabu Kenjirou:** Please delete this unholy thing filled with whiny demons (Oikawa-san), Akaashi-san.

 **Yahaba Shigeru:** plz delete this chat

 **Kenma Kozume:** keiji, delete this

 **Sugawara Koushi:** wait don't delete it Akaashi

 **Oikawa Tooru:** SHIRABU MEANY (>д<)

 **Sugawara Koushi:** it sounds fun, and Bokuto's right, we all can use a few more friends (づ ◕‿◕ )づ

 **Kageyama Tobio:** i don't see the problem with this chat? it sounds like a good way for setters to share their experience and talk about matches. Kogane's also right, i want to interact with as many players as i can, so that i learn about different kinds of techniques. we can also help each other improve.

 **Oikawa Tooru:** BOO not everything's about volleyball tobio-chan :P

 **Sugawara Koushi:** DONT BE MEAN TO KAGEYAMA! >:(

 **Miya Atsumu:** no need to apologize keiji-kun! it sounds fun and you (bokkun) didn't bother at all!!

 **Akaashi Keiji:** Thank you, Atsumu-san.

 **Semi Eita:** so....will you delete it or....?

 **Akaashi Keiji:** If the majority want to keep this chat, then i don't see a problem. It's still your choice though.

 **Kozume Kenma:** keiji you traitor 

**Akaahi Keiji:** Kenma, Bokuto-san (kind of) has point, you can not spend your whole third year without anyone other than your teammates.

 **Kozume Kenma:** YES AKAASHI YOURE TOTALLY RIGHT KENMA NEEDS MORE FRIENDS

 **Koganegawa Kanji:** OOOH I WILL BE HIS FRIEND!!!!! HE SEEMS COOL!!

 **Yahaba Shigeru:** everything seems cool or fun to you lmao

 **Sugawara Koushi:** DONT BE MEAN TO KOGAEN! >:(

 **Shirabu Kenjirou:** Is that your only line, Sugawara-san? How lame.

 **Kageyama Tobio:** it's not KOGAEN, it's Kogane, Suga-san :/

 **Semi Eita:** ok but who was that? it's surely not kenma?

 **Kozume Kenma:** kuroo

 **Sugawara Koushi:** so it's settled that we may continue our journey in this chat, for more glory days to come?

 **Yahaba Shigeru:** no

 **Akaashi Keiji:** If you want it to. (I will give everyone admin privileges just in case someone needed it.)

 **Akaashi Keiji:** I have to go help Bokuto-san with his homework now. Goodbye.

 **Miya Atsumu:** (i like you keiji-kun but...) BOO where's the fun? ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ 

6:12 PM

**Pretty Setters OwO**

**Oikawa Tooru:** I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT THING TO TELL YOU GUYS

 **Oikawa Tooru:** ah but change your names before that, they hurt my lovely caramel eyes :/

**_Oikawa Tooru_ changed their name to _AliensAreRealAndSoIsMyLoveForIwa-chan_**

**_Yahaba Shigeru_ changed _AliensAreRealAndSoIsMyLoveForIwa-chan_ 's name to _WhinyWhore_**

**_WhinyWhore_ changed _Yahaba Shigeru'_ s name to _CreampuffFurry_**

**_Sugawara Koushi_ changed their name to _Suga_**

**_Sugawara Koushi_ Changed _WhinyWhore_ 's name to _Iwa-chan'sWhinyWhore_**

**Kageyama Tobio:** wait how did Akaashi-san get everyone's number?

**_Shirabu Kenjirou_ changed their name to _Shirabu_**

**_Shirabu_ changed _Semi Eita_ 's name to _Semi_**

**Kozume Kenma:** kageyama, i dont suggest you question that, for your own safety

**_Kozume Kenma_ changed their name to _SleepDeprivedKitty_**

_**SleepDeprivedKityy** _ **changed _Akaashi Keiji_ 's name to _Akaashi_**

 **Kageyama Tobio:** ......ok?

**_Koganegawa Kanji_ changed their name to _KOGANE!!_**

**_Miya Atsumu_ changed their name to _TheBestSetter(AndTwin)_**

**Suga:** did we forget anyone?

 **CreampuffFurry:** my name's TITALLY inaccurate, and it has three Fs one after the other and it's annoying. Semi-san and Shirabitch's names are boring asf.

 **Shirabu:** Yeah, sure, your name's 'titally' inaccurate, Creampu _ffF_ urry.

 **CreampuffFurry:** fuck you

 **Iwa-chan'tWhinyWhore:** i thought you saved that to maddog-can?

**_CreampuffFurry_ has left _Pretty Setters OwO_**

**_KOGANE!!_ has added _CreampuffFurry_ to _Pretty Setters OwO_**

**KOGANE!!:** I WANT TO KNOW WHAT OIKAWA-SAN MEANT!! THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS DO!!!!

 **TheBestSetter(AndTwin):** we ignored him for long enough, i feel bad for tobio-kun TvT

 **Kageyama Tobio:** ?

**_TheBestSetter(AndTwin)_ changed _Kageyama Tobio_ 's name to _IWantBoke'sMilk_**

**IWantBoke'sMilk:**?????

 **Iwa-chan'sWhinyBitch:** eww disgusting (ಠ_ಠ) 

**CreampuffFurry:** ok, Oikawa " i literally made a call at 3am with my kouhai who had exams the next day just to " I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I REALLY ADMIRE IWA-CHAN'S ARMS AND WANT THEM TO [reatced]" " Tooru

 **CreampuffFurry:** (i censored that cuz nobody wants to know the unholy things that fucker spat out of his mouth-that i wonder how he eats with such filth in it-, that call lasted for hours and i want to die)

 **Shirabu:** Ok, Yahaba "I literally kabedone'd the spiker of my team in the middle of the game because I'm a goddamn horny furry who 'accidently' messaged someone from another team saying "I WANT TO CUDDLE KYOUTANI SO BAD I CANT SLEEP" " Shigeru.

**_Semi_ deleted _Pretty Setter OwO_**

7:13 PM

**SEMI-SAN!!!!**

SEMI SAN WHY DID YOU DO THAT????I WANTED TO TALK ABOUT A LOT OF THINGS AND WANTED

TO KNOW ABOUT YAHABA-SAN'S SECRET!!!!! T-T

it was getting annoying and i got a feeling i'll be targeted after

being forgotten for 2 hours so yeah

don't worry, knowing those setters, one of them is going to create another chat for sure

anyways i need to go

bye kogane, sorry to ruin your chance but you'll get another one, don't worry :)

IT OKAY SEMI SAN I UNDERSTAND!!!! YOU SEEM NICE, I WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU!!!

EVERYONE SEEMS NICE TOO!!! I WANT TO TALK MORE!!!

BYE SEMI SAN!


	3. in which-wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY SORRY THIS SUCKS AND IS SO RANDOM :(
> 
> N E WAYS HOPE YOU ENJOY :)

8:26 PM

**_Oikawa Tooru_ created a group chat**

**_Oikawa Tooru_ added _Sugawara Koushi_ , _Semi Eita_ , _Miya Atsumu_ , +5 others **

**_Oikawa Tooru_ named the chat _Setters But This Is NOT About Setting_**

**Oikawa Tooru:** before i start with my extremely important thing, everyone change your names! dont be a bitch tho >:(

 _**Sugawara Koushi** _ **changed their name to Suga**

**_Suga_ changed _Oikawa Tooru_ 's name to _Oikawa_**

**_Shirabu Kenjirou_ changed Semi Eita's name to _ReplacedSenpai(PinchServer)_**

**_Shirabu Kenjirou_ changed their name to _Semi-san'sReplacement_ **

**_Kozume Kenma_ , _Yahaba Shigeru_ , and _Semi-san'sReplacement_ left _Setters But This Is NOT About Setting_**

**_Akaashi Keiji_ added _Kozume Kenma_ to _Setters But This Is NOT About Setting_**

**_Akaashi Keiji_ changed their name to _Akaashi_ **

**_Akaashi_ changed _Kozume Kenma_ 's name to _Kenma_**

**_Miya Atsumu_ changed their name to _Tsumu_**

**_Oikawa_ added _Yahaba Shigeru_ to _Setters But This Is NOT About Setting_**

**_Oikawa_ changed _Yahaba Shigeru_ 's name to _ProDogTrainer(Furry)_**

**_ReplacedSenpai(PinchServer)_ added _Shirabu Kenjirou_ to _Setters But This Is NOT About Setting_**

**_ReplacedSenpai(PinchServer)_ changed _Shirabu Kenjirou_ 's name to _Shitabu_**

**_ReplacedSenpai(PinchServer)_ changed their name to _Semi_**

**_Koganegawa Kanji_ changed their name to _KOGANE!!!!_**

**Suga:** WAIT A MINUTE OIKAWA BITCH 

**_Suga_ added _Kageyama Tobio_ to _Setters But This Is NOT About Setting_**

**_Oikawa_ changed _Kageyama Tobio_ 's name to _KaGAYama_**

**Oikawa:** IM SURE HE'LL BE MORE INTERESTED IN VOLLEYBALL THAN OUR IMPORTANT CONVERSATIONS ANYWAYS :P

 **Oikawa:** ANYGAYS SEMI SEMI WHY DID YOU DO THAT WHAT ABOUT THE IMPORTANT THING I WANTED TO SAY (」°ロ°)」 

**Oikawa:** oh wait i forgot the caps on, i sound like kogane now T-T

 **KOGANE!!!!:** IS IT A BAD THING???!!

 **KOGANE!!!!:** BUT MONIWA-SAN SAID IT WAS OK??????

 **KOGANE!!!!:** (｡•́︿•̀｡) 

**KOGANE!!!!:** sorry i'll stop

 **Suga:** OIKAWA YOU MADE OUR PRECIPUS ANGRY BIRD SAD!!!

 **Semi:** it's ok kogane, don't listen to oikawa

 **Tsumu:** YEAH HES JUST BEING THE BITCH HE IS 

**KaGAYama:** precious*

 **KOGANE!!!!:** REALLY??? THANKS EVERYONE!! (⌒▽⌒)♡ 

**Tsumu:** you're so cute kogane wtf

 **KOGANE!!!!:** THX ATSUMU-SAN (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

 **Suga:** i-.......thx Kageyama

 **KaGAYama:** np Suga-san :) but why is my name like that?

 **Kenma:** keiji i want to leave

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** 1- i hate my name 2- what's the matter with shirabutt's attitude? he was less tsundere yesterday? 3-Oikawa-san, nobody wants to know your 'important' thing :/

 **Oikawa:** HA because youre fucking gay tobio-chan your so stupid you dont even realize that XD

 **Oikawa:** 1-it's accurate. 2-idk lol :/ 3-LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT I'M YOU'RE SENPAI AND CAPTIN YOU SHOULD CARE ヾ(。＞＜)シ

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** ok but let's imagine the following: i don't 

**Shitabu:** you're*, your*, captain*. Oikawa-san, you can't even type properly, yet still shit on your ex-kouhai and kouhai? How immature.

 **Semi:** shiraboo i see you typing, dont be a bitch 

**Semi:** TOLD YOU 

**Oikawa:** FUCK YOU SHIRABU

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** ight i'm telling Iwaizumi-san about this you cheater, Oikawa-san

 **Tsumu:** the have tables how turns oh

 **Semi:** wtf

 **KaGAYama:** but i'm not gay?

 **Suga:** i'm ashamed from my own son, I'm disappointed Kageyama (╯_╰) 

**KaGAYama:** why? did i do something suga-san?

 **Tsumu:** ok say "i'm gay" if you think tobio-kun's in love with a certain short tangerine-looking middle blocker 

**KaGAYama:** ????

 **Tsumu:** I'M GAY (OMI OMI IS TOO MUCH FOR MY STRAIGHT HEART TO HANDLE SO I AWAKENED MY GAY HEART<3 ) 

**Suga:** ......i guess i'm the gayest person in the world now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Oikawa:** LOOK OFC EVERYONE WILL BE GAY LIKE THIS, THEY'RE SO FUCKING OBVIOUS IT MAKES ME WANT TO VOMIT THEY'RE SO GROSS (⇀‸↼‶) 

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** ofc i'm gay. i mean, how can you not be gay when your team's captain is constantly eye fucking the vice captain? or when your team's middle blocker and spiker make out in the locker room nearly everyday? or when your two kouhais are flirting with each other without even noticing it themselves?

 **Shitabu:** Or when you are so in love with a goddamn dog but are also too much of a coward to admit it.

 **Shitabu:** I'm totally gay btw, those two monsters are TOO obvious, it's distracting so I couldn't focus on the game, that's the only reason we lost.

 **Semi:** nah you just suck

 **Shitabu:** Lmao at least I'm the starting setter.

 **Semi:** fuck you

 **Semi:** i'm gay, i mean i have a boyfriend so there's that

 **Suga:** wha-what?! my ship didn't sail?!

 **Oikawa:** MY SHIP SANK ToT

 **Tsumu:** MY HOLY SHIP WHY

 **Tsumu:** (i like you two guys, we should hang out sometime)

 **Suga:** (OMG YEAH LET'S DO SO)

 **Oikawa:** (AGREED)

 **Semi:** what. the. fuck.

 **KOGANE!!!!:** CONGRATS SEMI SAN!!!!

 **KOGANE!!!!:** ALSO IDK WHAT EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT BUT I WANT TO FEEL INCLUDED SO I GUESS I'M GAY??!!

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** congrats semi san

 **KaGAYama:** congrats Semi-san, i'm happy for you :)

 **Tsumu:** tobio-kun and kogane are so precious ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

 **KaGAYama:** thx Atsumu-san

 **KOGANE!!!:** (//ω//) 

**Tsumu:** i thought we all were singles here.....the betrayal is real in this one O.O

 **Tsumu:** n e ways, congrats semi!

 **Suga:** congrats!

 **Oikawa:** tsk, congrats (￣︿￣) 

**Akaashi:** Congratulations, Semi-san. 

**Akaashi:** Kenma.

 **Kenma:** *sigh* congrats semi

9:07 PM

**Shirabu**

SEMI-SAN WHAT WAS THAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHO IS IT?

DO I KNOW HIM? SINCE WHEN ARE YOU TOGETHER? 

god chill shirabu

well you didn't ask? i don't think you know him, he's from another school

his name's Ryo, we've been dating for like 4 months or so?

Oh...Ok. Congratulations, Semi-san.

thx

9:09 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Shitabu:** Lmao who even wants to date you, Semi-san? The poor soul.

 **Semi:** stfu shitabu at least i DO have someone, unlike you all

 **Semi:** thanks everyone btw :)

 **Akaashi:** Actually, Kenma and Kuroo-san started dating (a little over) a year and 7 months ago.

 **Shitabu:** HAH you're nothing special, Semi-san

 **Kenma:** im not gonna ask how did you know, i never told you keiji

 **Oikawa:** AKAASHI YOURE SCARY Σ(°ロ°)

 **Akaashi:** Kenma, stop being dramatic.

 **Akaashi:** And I think we should let Kageyama realize and accept his feelings himself. But I agree that it's better sooner than later, since it may affect the team as a whole. So the best way might be by making him realize his feelings, then giving him time to comprehend that? Sorry, I can't help much.

 **Akaahi:** Kenma.

 **Kenma:** *sigh* yeah, its obvious kageyama likes him and its more obvious he likes kageyama

 **Kenma:** keiji i want to leave

 **Akaashi:** 3 apple pies?

 **Kenma:** 5

 **Akaashi:** Okay.

 **Kenma:** deal

 **Suga:** *gasp* Akaashi, Kenma i didn't know you were into this kind of deals OoO

 **Semi:** wtf

 **KaGAYama:** i'm still really confused?

 **Akaashi:** Sugawara-san, can I tell him?

 **Suga:** yeah, i guess it's about time they get their shit together, they're our only first years who are still a huge gay mess :/

 **KaGAYama:** ?????????

 **Oikawa:** let me guess

 **Tsumu:** tadashi-kun and kei-kun, the two managers?

 **Oikawa:** i was about to say that! >:(

 **Suga:** yes! (btw Akaashi, just call me Suga)

 **KOGANE!!!!:** OOOH CONGRATS!!!

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** is Kogane's only line *insert line that spreads positivity and ends all negativity in the world*?

 **Tsumu:** did he just....do the salty.....to the baby....? 

**Suga:** take that back yahoeba

**_ProDogTrainer(Furry)_ has deleted (1) message**

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** geez chill i take it back i take it back

 **Tsumu:** good

 **KOGANE!!!!:** AKAASHI SAN PLZ EXPLAIN TO ME AND KAGEYAMA I WANT TO KNOW TOO??!!?!?!!

 **KaGAYama:** yeah Akaashi-san plz tell me whatever you've been talking about?

 **Akaashi:** Kageyama, I'm in no way pushing this on you nor want you to fasten things, take it at your own pace. The thing is, everyone here (expect for Koganegawa, he seems unaware as well) and many people from other teams too, seem to think you are in love with Hinata. I hope this doesn't come out as provoking, we all jus want the two of you to be happy. Please take your time thinking this through, I apologize if we're wrong, your parents may not approve, but if you think you might actually love him, we all will be over the moon if you take your relationship with him to the next step, and we will do our best to support you in any way possible.

 **Kenma:** keiji that was so fucking long you could've just said "date shoyo" or something 

**Oikawa:** basically, he wants to say you're acting so lovey-dovey with chibi-chan it's hurting our eyes and everyone can't believe you guys are not dating, so we want you to get your shit together so you shut the fuck up and be less annoying pieces of shit (even tho you're getting on my nerves just by being alive on the same timeline as iwa-chan and i, we don't deserve it :/)

 **KaGAYama:**........ i-

 **KaGAYama:** can i leave the chat for some time?

 **Tsumu:** ofc tobio-kun <3

 **Suga:** its ok Kageyama! take your time :)

**_KaGAYama_ left the chat**

**Shitabu:** Wow. You're so nice, Akaashi-san, Sugawara-san, Atsumu-san. (Unlike a certain not-starting setter)

 **Akaashi:** Thank you, Shirabu.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** i mean, he did save us from trying to explain love to this volleyball freak, but fuck you 

**Semi:** fuck you saltybu

 **Tsumu:** i hope they get together so i can tease tobio-kun about it in the all japan chat :)

10:42 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Akaashi:** Is Kageyama angry? Would it have been better if I didn't say that?

 **Kenma:** keiji stop being a worrywart, i want shoyo to get him cuz he's the only thing (other than vball) shoyo talks about when he calls, and i love shoyo too much to not listen to his bullshit (hes still cute tho) so you did good 

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** lmao do you think he'll stop if they get together? it'll only get worse (i constantly have nightmares of Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san getting together, i can confirm)

 **Oikawa:** ROOD

 **Tsumu:** yeah keiji-kun! its for better, and i dont think he's mad :)

 **Suga:** don't worry, he's probably sleeping on his back on the couch tossing the ball while thinking about Hinata (⁀ᗢ⁀) 

**Tsumu:** THAT'S TOO CUTE FOR MY GAY HEART TO TAKE! I SUMMON MY ULTRA GAY HEART! KAAMEHAAAMEEHAAAAAAA!

 **Semi:** wtf

 **Akaashi:** Thank you, Suga-san, Atsumu-san. BTW where is Koganegawa? Didn't he want to know too?

 **KOGANE!!!!:** ACTUALLY WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HOW HINATA LOVES KAGEYAMA ON OUR TRAINING CAMP CHAT A FEW HOURS AGO AND AFTER WE TALKED AND HE REALIZED HE REALLY LOVES HIM HE SAID HE MIGHT CONFESS TOMORROW EVEN THO HE'S SUPER WORRIED, SO I WAS SURPRISED KAGEYAMA MIGHT LIKE HIM TOO, I HOPE THEY GET TOGETHER!!!!! ( 〃▽〃) 

**Shitabu:** For real? He decided to confess immediately after realizing his emotions? I mean it took them quite some time to realize it but still.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** lmao not everyone is a tsundere yknow :/

 **Shitabu:** Fuck you.

 **Suga** : wow i'm a proud mama :')

 **Suga:** but then all of our first years would be dating while here i am (｡•́︿•̀｡) 

**Oikawa:** just confess to daichi already :/

 **Suga:** no u

 **KOGANE!!!!:** GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!!! I STILL WANT TO TALK MORE BUT I'LL GO TO SLEEP!!!! (*≧ω≦*) 

**Akaashi:** Goodnight, Koganegawa.

 **Kenma:** wtf its still 11 pm?? so early

 **Tsumu:** omg he's so precious!! i want to give him all the love in the world ヽ(♡‿♡)ノ 

**Akaashi:** What about Sakusa-san?

 **Tsumu:** i can give all the love in the world to more than one person! i love tobio-kun, and bokkun, and a lot more!! omi omi's still the top tho :)

 **Akaashi:** I see.

 **Tsumu:** ah dont worry, i love you too keiji-kun <3

 **Akaashi:** Thank you, Atsumu-san.

 **Semi:** wtf

 **Suga:** Kogane's so cute i can't ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ 

**Semi:** wtf? he said he 'wants to talk more' but he doesn't even contribute to the conversation?? like...he's just....there?? nothing else??

 **Shitabu:** Lmao look who's talking, Mr. The Only Memoizable Thing About Me Is That I'm Not Single.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** lmao it's Mr. I-Just-Shit-On-Semi-Without-Context-And-Leave

 **Oikawa:** stfu your only personality trait is that your a furry for maddog-chan 

**Kenma:** doesn't sound convincing from someone who everyone forgot the 'extremely important' thing they wanted to say 

**Tsumu:** did kenma just.....do the talk? in this chat? O.O

 **Suga:** to someone other than Akaashi? (⊙_⊙) 

**Semi:** he only shat on someone and left why is that surprising? 

**Oikawa:** HE SHITTED ON *ME*!!! I CANT BELIEVE IT!! Σ(°△°|||)︴

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** anyways we really forgot about what Oikawa-san wanted to say huh?

 **Shitabu:** Not that anyone wants to know.

 **Oikawa:** wow thank you creampuff-chan, bangs-chan (⇀‸↼‶) 

**Shitabu:** No problem, Oikawa-san.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** just doing our job

 **Akaashi:** Please tell us what you wanted to say, Oikawa-san. I want to know.

 **Oikawa:** I DONT WANT TO! YOU'RE JUST BEING SARCASTIC! o(TヘTo) 

**Akaashi:** I'm not being sarcastic, Oikawa-san. I really want to know.

 **Tsumu:** yeah he just always types like that, no fun ╮( ˘ ､ ˘ )╭ 

**Tsumu:** why does this conversation sound so familiar tho?

 **Kenma:** cuz oikawa is just an even more whiny and horny bokuto? 

**_Suga_ changed _Oikawa_ 's name to _WhinyHornyBokuto_**

**Suga:** lmao

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** HEY IM NOT WHINY ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡

 **Tsumu:** so you're not denying the horny part hmm?

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** even if he did, i have more than enough evidence he is the horniest piece of shit in this chat

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** ............

 **Shitabu:** Yahaba Shigeru, my dear fellow setter, may I ask something from you? Just a few screenshots would do. 

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** no fuck off bitch

 **Shitabu:** Fuck you.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** suddenly, i'm jared, 19

 **Kenma:** also, keiji's just a more formal not-tsundere iwaizumi

 **Kenma:** (not to mention keiji actually went to nationals lol)

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** a what now?

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** oh shit, here we go again

 **Semi:** ?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** *clears throat* Ok listen here Kozume Kenma, I don't know you well since you're just another introverted fuck that won't talk to anyone other than this Akaashi Keiji piece of shit guy that is NOTHING like my beloved Iwa-chan, but I'll go easy on you and just point out some of the reasons why Iwaizumi Hajime>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Akaashi Keiji: Unlike this Akaashi Keiji, Iwa-chan is so talented, I bet Akaashi Keiji can do nothing but set, my perfect Iwa-chan can spike, block, serve, receive, and everything in between. His cooking is godly, I don't want to eat anything else, and want him to cook for me the rest of my life. He can do all kinds of school work, he helps me with all kinds of homework when i need it. He wakes me up everyday. He is a great vice-captain to a powerhouse school. He is a great leader. He still sticks around with me even after 10+ years of me being annoying and clingy. He is so hot and cute at the same time. His arms are so !!!!!!!! I just <3\. He can handle all the team pretty well when I'm out sick. He's so considerate I might love him even more than aliens. What does your Akaashi Keiji have that can stand against my Perfect Adorable Hot Considerate Responsible Talented Beloved Iwa-chan? That's right, Kozume Kenma, nothing.

 **Semi:** wtf

 **Suga:** "just confess to daichi already" what about you, simping bitch >:(

 **Kenma:** see keiji? this's what happens when i try to socialize, now can i leave?

 **Akaashi:** Kenma, no.

 **Akaashi:** Iwaizumi-san sounds so reliable. You are lucky to have him, Oikawa-san.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** YES HES THE BEST I JUST AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASDFKHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJKGFSDGKAAHJGAAAGHGHGAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

 **Akaashi:** I see.

 **Semi:** wtf

 **Shitabu:** I love you, Akaashi-san, but wtf?

 **Semi:** Yahaba Shigeru.

 **ProDogTrainr(Furry):** Yes, General Semi?

 **Semi:** Is this the kind of monster you have been fighting all these years? All alone?

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** Yes, General. Its offense is usually much more powerful though, this one was extremely weak. All of Seijoh goes through this, but i am the one it attacks the most for some reason. The only Seijoh solider who survived its constant attacks is Iwaizumi Hajime.

 **Semi:** My condolences, Comrade. 

**WhinyHornyBokuto:** OK I ADMIT THAT WAS SO SHORT IM TIRED AND I WANT TO SLEEP AND ALL I HAVE ON MY MIND RN IS THAT ONE ALIEN MOVIE WHERE THE ALIENS FUCKED INFLATABLE HUMANS WHILE FIGHTING FLAMMABLE WATERMELONS SO STFU YAHABA AND SEMI YOU RUDE BITCHES

 **Tsumu:** OMG I WATCHED THAT ONE TOO, THE BALDIE WAS MY FAVE CHARACTER 

**WhinyHornyBokuto:** YOU. ME. DM. NOW (╯✧▽✧)╯ 

**Suga:** i...didn't need to that in my mind (send me the sauce in my dm)

 **Semi:** wtf

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** why can't i have a senpai as nice as Akaashi-san? what did i do?

 **Shitabu:** Exist.

 **Akaashi:** Thank you, Yahaba, but we're the same age?

 **Tsumu:** bruh you radiate senpai energy more than a lot of actual senpais

 **Suga:** Akaashi we talked about this in the moms chat, you're clearly the senpai

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** ooooh who's the mom of our team? (¬_¬ ) 

**Suga:** Iwaizumi

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** wait then who's the dad? 

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** Iwaizumi-san

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** ლ(ಠ_ಠ ლ)

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** good night bitches >:(

 **Kenma:** again, so early

 **Akaashi:** Goodnight, Oikawa-san.

 **Akaashi:** Please tell us what you wanted to say when you wake up.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** OMG I THOUGHT EVERYONE FORGOT! AKAASHI YOU'RE THE BEST TvT

 **Tsumu:** this sounds so bokkun it's scary :/

 **Suga:** EVERYONE HAS PRACTIE TOMORROW! GO TO SLEEP! 

2:26 AM

**Kenma**

Go to fucking sleep, Bitch.

Don't you dare ignore me, I know you're awake.

what if i don't?

Are you really asking that?

.......fine, gn 

Goodnight.

3:28 AM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Akaashi:** Oikawa-san, please go to sleep.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** ............how?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** OK I'M SO SCARED AKAASHI WTF

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** GOODNIGHT

 **Akaashi:** Goodnight.

7:52 AM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Semi:** wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf
> 
> (btw, should i make the kagehina confession scene in normal fic form?? i thought it would be better than text form?? or should i make it a separate one-shot?? idk plz tel me in the comments :( )


	4. in which uncultured people (Semi) are not a myth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i planned to post this much earlier but idk why it got deleted so i had to re-write it, i 'saved' it afterwards to check for mistakes, but i actually forgot to save so i had to re-write it again and save it to check for mistakes after i finish some work, and i had so much homework i only remembered to post it now TvT
> 
> SORRY THIS IS TOTAL TRASH AND IS SHORT IT WAS LONGER BUT I FORGOT TO ADD A FEW THINGS AND AAAAAA SORRY ITS GARBAGE ToT

8:09 AM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Suga:** why were you even awake at fucking 3am, Oikawa? didn't you say you were gonna sleep at like, 11:30 pm?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** i _was_ asleep, but then went to get some water and remembered i told akaashi he's the best :(

 **Suga:** so?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** 'so?'? 'SO?'!! SO YOU'RE SO FUCKING STUPID MR. REFRESHING, IWA-CHAN IS THE BEST I CAN'T JUST TELL A RANDOM SETTER HE'S GREATER THAN MY BELOVED FRIEND WHO'S BEEN WITH ME FOR MORE THAN 10 YEARS >:(

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** alternatively: so _i_ didn't get proper sleep cuz he had nothing to do, i had to stay up reading _Oikawa-san_ 's thirst horny messages at 3am, i feel like hell (i'm scared from him even more than Akaashi-san)

 **Akaashi:** It's ok, Oikawa-san. I know you didn't mean it.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** ...........why do i feel bad now? and also feel bad for being rude to you yesterday?

 **Akaashi:** No need to, Oikawa-san, you were not rude and I'm not bothered, thank you for your concern though. More importantly, since you and Irihata-san have canceled morning practice, and you have nothing for the first period, would you like to tell us what you wanted to say?

**_WhinyHornyBokuto_ changed _Akaashi_ 's name to _BestKouhai_**

**WhinyHornyBokuto:** people may say kogane is the most precious kouhai, i agree, but if they say kogane's the best kouhai as well, i'll strongly disagree with that!! even tho you're so fucking scary you're still the best kouhai to ever exist, probably not the most precious tho ( `ε´ )

 **BestKouhai:** Thank you very much, Oikawa-san.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** BUT IWA-CHAN'S STILL THE BEST HUMAN BEING K? HE'S STILL GOD'S GREATEST MASTERPIECE GET IT? ｏ(＞＜；)○

 **BestKouhai:** Of course, Oikawa-san. Now please get to the point.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** i just wanted to say, when bokkun first created that chat and i first said i wanted to say something but got ignored, iwa-chan called me 'Oikawa' before it!!! NOT 'SHITTYKAWA' OR 'CRAPPYKAWA' OR THE LIKES!! JUST 'Oikawa' WITH HIS IKEMEN VOICE!! I MIGHT JUST DIE!! (≧◡≦) 

**BestKouhai:** Wow. That's great news. I'm very proud of both of you. What did you do for him to call you that?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** YAY! THX KEIJI-CHAN!! i don't know!! that's why i wanted to ask if anyone has a clue here but they were all just mean (except kogane) T-T anyways i'm really happy!!! i love iwa-chan so much!! i love aliens too!! love you too keiji chan!! love the whole universe!! life is so beautiful!!

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** ah sorry! it's ok if i call you keiji chan right? (.❛ ᴗ ❛.)

 **BestKouhai:** Please don't mention it, Oikawa-san. I don't think they mean it when they act like that, they're probably just teasing. Why don't you ask Iwaizumi-san about it? I love you too.

 **BestKouhai:** And please feel free to call me whatever you want to.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** WTF YOU'RE SO NICE TvT I KNOW HE WON'T BE CREEPED SINCE ITS IWA CHAN WE'RE TALKING ABOUT OUT BUT I DON'T WANT TO MAKE IWA-CHAN FEEL UNCOMFY THO >.<

 **BestKouhai:** Thank you, Oikawa-san, you're nice too. Well, I'll think about possible reasons as well, I apologize I can't say for sure though.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** WAIT YOU'LL REALLY HELP ME??!!! ALSO HOW DID YOU KNOW IM NICE, WE'VE NEVER MET!!!?? DO YOU ACTUALLY HAVE COMMON SENSE TO REALIZE THAT I'M THE NICEST PERSON ALIVE??? UNLIKE ALMOST ALL THE FUCKERS I MET TILL NOW!! YOU REALLY ARE THE BEST!! (AFTER IWA-CHAN AND I OFC) O.O

 **BestKouhai:** Ah-Sorry, Oikawa-san, but I need to go. Can we continue this later on Private Messages? So that we don't cause any bother to other setters on this chat who have other things to do?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** AWWW o(TヘTo) OK! BUT PROMISE YOU WILL DM ME WHEN YOU'RE DONE K? ALSO YOU'RE SO CONSIDERATE WTF??? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO SEIJOH?? YOU'RE ALWAYS WELCEMOED HERE K?

 **BestKouhai:** I promise I'll always try to help you when I can, Oikawa-san. Thank you for all the compliments. Goodbye, I really need to go now.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** WOW I THINK I'M IN LOVE!! (❤ω❤)

4:52 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Semi:** wtf

 **Suga:** what the fuck happened when i left those fuckers alone? and is that really all Oikawa wanted to say, that Iwaizumi called him by his name? i'll kinda understand if it's his first name, but family name? really?

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** this is a mere sample of the things he wakes me up to at 3am, i didn't expect anything really important anyways :/

 **Shitabu:** Is this......what a nice senpai looks like?

 **Semi:** wow, shitabitch insulted me the same insult he's been using since forever, i'm so hurt i'll go cry

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** seems like it, i wish i went to whatever school Akaashi-san's in 

**Shitabu:** Same.

 **Kenma:** fukurodani? 

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** yeah that

 **Kenma:** you'd have to deal with bokuto, even tho he's a great spiker and all he's still.....bokuto?

 **Shitabu:** Tendou-san.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** Oikawa-san

 **Kenma:** eh fair enough (also "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO SEIJOH?? YOU'RE ALWAYS WELCEMOED HERE K?" sounds like an oinkawa version of " You should have come to Shiratorizawa" lol)

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** (tru dat)

 **Semi:** (close enough)

 **Shitabu:** (And no one's gonna mention how NationalIwaizumi-san knows MickJagger-san's schedule?)

 **Semi:** (wtf)

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** (no, even tho he's scary af, he's still nice and all)

 **Kenma:** (nah, used to it)

 **Tsumu:** (its not really that bad tho :/)

 **Suga:** (poor Kenma, also isn't the way FlatAss just casually said he's in love with Therapist worth reporting to BarabaraArms? (¬‿¬ ) ) 

**Tsumu:** (they also exchanged "i love you"s before it, bokuto will get all jealous and pouty if he finds out, he's cute like that ngl („• ֊ •„) )

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** (plz no, i need to protect whatever's left from my sanity)

 **Kenma:** (same, for you it's cute, for me it's suffering)

 **KOGANE!!!!:** GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYONE!!!!!!! ＼(＾▽＾)／ 

**KOGANE!!!!:** OIKAWA SAN SAID IM PRECIOUS IM SO HAPPY (//ω//) !!! AKAASHI SAN IS SO NICE!!! MONIWA-SAN IS NICE TOO THO!!! ITS HARD TO CHOOSE BETWEEN NICE SENPAIS LIKE THEM AND SUGA SAN AND ATSUMU SAN (〃＞＿＜;〃)

 **Tsumu:** this is SO cute!! ily kogane <3 (don't tell omi-omi tho, he'll get super jealous, even tho jealous omi omi is still cute AND hot omi omi :) ) 

**Kenma:** (he won't but ok)

 **KOGANE!!!!:** ILY TOO ATSUMU-SAN ♥

 **Suga:** it's ok Kogane, you don't have to choose!

 **KOGANE!!!!:** YAY!! THX SUGA SAN! ILY TOO ♥

 **Suga:** my heart- i think i git diabetes, he's so cute wtf, ily too Kogane <3

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** got*

 **KOGANE!!!!:** OH NO ARE YOU OKAY SUGA SAN DO YOU NEED A DOCTOR (°ロ°) !!!! 

**Tsumu:** he's.......so.....i give up, i'm bad with words. suga is fine kogane, he didnt mean it literally :)

 **Suga:** yup! all's good :>

 **KOGANE!!!!:** PHEW ( ´ ω ` ) 

**Semi:** why is everyone nice to kogane and akaashi but never to me?

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** or me? (on Oikawa-san's behalf: OR ME (╥ω╥) )

 **Shitabu:** Cuz they don't suck?

 **KOGANE!!!:** DW ILY YAHABA SAN ♥ SEMI SAN ♥ (AND OIKAWA SAN ♥)

 **Semi:** wow this feels nice, thank you :)

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** i'm invested in this shit too, i waNT THE ENTIRE KOGANE STOCK SIR!! I LOVE THIS MAN <3

 **Shitabu:** Wow, how simple-minded.

 **KOGANE!!!!:** ILY TOO SHIRABU SAN!!! ♥

 **Shitabu:** I- take that back. I'd like to order one Kogane too.

 **Suga:** ok everyone get in line

 **Tsumu:** don't push or fight k? there's enough for everyone!

 **KOGANE!!!!:** YEAH I LOVE EVERYONE IF THEY'RE NOT A BITCH!!! ESPICIALLY GOSHIKI!!! (°◡°♡)

 **Shitabu:** Did he really just say *that* like it's nothing?

 **KOGANE!!!!:** BUT I REALLY LIKE GOSHIKI???? IS IT WRONG??? HE'S SO (◕‿◕✿) I JUST (つ≧▽≦)つ !!!

 **Semi** : i would've said 'wtf' by now, but you're cute so it's fine i guess

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** not everyone is a tsundere, part 2

 **Suga:** Yahaba you realize you're a tsundere too right?

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** sorry can't hear you, Iwaizumi-san's calling bye!

 **Shitabu:** Coward.

 **Semi:** shiraboo get your ass here before tendou starts acting irrational and decides to force us to watch Dora The Explorer instead of practicing, _again_

 **Shitabu:** Ok, just so I don't get Ushijima-san angry though. And I HATE Dora The Explorer.

 **Semi:** whatever

 **Tsumu:** (someone has to say it) wtf

 **Suga:** i guess i'll go to practice too ╮(￣ω￣;)╭ 

**KOGANE!!!:** I GTG TOO!! DO YOUR BEST EVERYONE!!! ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ

 **Tsumu:** this just gave me the motivation to do all my overdue assignments, i'll probably do all my work on time for the next few months :>

 **Tsumu:** ight gtg too bye <3

6:12 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**_BestKouhai_ added _Kageyama Tobio_ to the chat**

**_Kageyama Tobio_ changed their name to _MeatBuns <3_**

**MeatBuns <3:** THX FOR ADDING ME KOGANE!! :)

 **BestKouhai:** No problem, Hinata. Suga-san is having a hard time right now, so I guessed I'll add you instead.

 **BestKouhai:** I'm Akaashi Keiji BTW.

 **BestKouhai:** Congratulations on your new boyfriend. (Does Kageyama need some water? Tell him to not eat too much all at once.)

 **MeatBuns <3: ** BOYFR- I GUESS HE IS NOW >///< (HES'S FINE!! HOW DID YOU KNOW HE'S CHOCKING ON MEAT BUNS THO?? ITS SO COOL! LIKE YOU HAVE SUPER POWER!! CAN I DO IT!! TEACH ME PLZ TEACH ME!!)

 **BestKouhai:** He is, since you did a great job being so straightforward, I'm proud of both of you, Hinata. Bokuto-san is proud too. (It does not need teaching, it'll come naturally when you get closer to him.)

 **MeatBuns <3:** OMG THX :) IS HE WTH YOU RN?? (OK I'LL DO MY BEST!! I'LL SPEND THE NIGHT WITH HIM TONIGHT TOO!!)

 **BestKouhai:** Yes, would you like to talk to him? (Have fun.)

 **MeatBuns <3:** YES PLZ (ILL DO! THX!)

 **BestKouhai:** OOOOOH HINATA!!! AGASHI TOLD ME ABOUT IT!! YOU SMOL BRAVE LITTLE CUTIE!!! SUCH A GREAT DISCIPLE, I COULDN'T ASK 4 BETTER!! UR TEACHER IS SO PROUD!! WUT DID U WANT??

 **MeatBuns <3:** HEHE THX BOKUTO-SAN >///< I JUST WANTED TO HEAR YOU SAY YOURE PROUD YOURSELF, WAS THAT TOO NEEDY :(

 **BestKouhai:** NEVER! I'LL TELL U HOW PROUD I AM WHENEVER U WANT, MY FAVE SON <3 (gomen tsukki :( ) 

**MeatBuns <3:** THX! STINGYSHIMA SAYS 'he doesn't need your love and is not your son, so kindly shut the fuck up' HE'S SO RUDE >:(

 **BestKouhai:** AWW HE'S JUST SHY, HOW CUTE, NOT CUTER THAN KASHI THO , ALSO WHOEVER CHANGED AAKAAASHI'S NAME GOT EYES! KAASHI'S THE BEST :)

 **MeatBuns <3:** HE SAYS HE'S NOT?? HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND HOW GRET YOU ARE BOKUTO SAN!!

 **BestKouhai:** Sorry, Hinata. Bokuto-san and I need to go practice. 

**MeatBuns <3:** AWW :( OK! I THOUGHT YOU FINISHED PRACTICE THO??

 **BestKouhai:** We did, the rest of the team already left. Bokuto-san and I are going to practice alone for a little bit more.

 **MeatBuns <3:** OH OK!! HAVE FUN <3 BYE :)

 **BestKouhai:** Thanks, Hinata. Goodbye.

9:32 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Suga:** how tf can Akaashi handle everyone's shit like that? i want whatever he's on (also the way he knew i was suffering with Tanaka and Noya so i couldn't add Kageyama, it was still scary even when you know it'll come :/)

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** same, i crave salvation (i can't read, i don't know, i can't see, bye)

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** why do *i* feel offended when yahaba says that? :(

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** as you should

 **Shitabu:** (Same, Yahaba, same.)

 **Semi:** wtf (wtf)

 **Kenma:** he survives on coffee and coffee alone (you'll get used to it suga, you'll get used to it)

 **Suga:** only coffe?

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** even i can't do that

 **Semi:** how tf does he do it?

 **Shitabu:** Cuz he does not suck?: Part Two.

 **Kenma:** also, according to several science researches, bokuto cuddles have an incredible effort 

**Suga:** WO HOO HO THERE 

**WhinyHornyBokuto:** IS KEI CHAN DATING BOKKUN?? OoO

 **Shitabu:** I don't know if that lowered or raised my Akaashi-san respect bar.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** tbh same

 **Semi:** congrats i guess?

 **Suga:** wow it hurts here in my smol gay kokoro :(

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** again, just confess to dai chan already :/

 **Suga:** if you don't confess to Arms, don't expect me to confess to Thighs >:(

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** fair enough 

**Semi:** wtf

 **Tsumu:** where are they?

 **Semi:** who?

 **Tsumu:** the reason i'm alive (after omi omi ofc ♥)

 **Suga:** Kageyama's phone was dead when he went home, he prb forgot to charge it :)

 **Shitabu:** According to Goshiki, Kogane's phone died while they were calling, but that's to be expected since they've been talking for 3+ hours.

 **Tsumu:** the big sad is back, no kagehina confession story and no cute positivity spreading :( ( also, i just love how open kogane is with his cute little crush (*¯ ³¯*)♡ )

 **Semi:** wtf is 'kagehina' ? (it's not that fun, a day won't pass if they don't call once or at least text for god knows how long)

 **Suga:** uncultured swine :( (still cute tho)

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** *gasp* i thought people this uncultured were a myth O.O

 **Tsumu:** shame on you semi semi, shame on you 

**Semi:** ok fuck off

 **Tsumu:** btw kenma, why didn't you deny that bokuaka are canon?

 **Kenma:** bruh bokuaka? really? n e ways, too lazy, and there was a hard boss fight, but i won >:)

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** WAIT KEI CHAN'S NOT DATING BOKKUN ?? IVE ONLY ACTUALLY 'KNOWN' HIM FOR 3 DAYS BUT I- WTF OoO

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** Oikawa-san if Akaashi-san dated Bokuto-san: OoO , Oikawa-san if Akaashi-san didn't date Bokuto-san: OoO

 **Suga:** wow, just wow

 **Semi:** idk what's going on, but wtf

 **Kenma:** let's stop before he comes

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** kinky ;)

 **Tsumu:** kenma's right let's stop before keiji-kun picks up his phone 

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** no, i want to know about Akaashi-san's love life 

**WhinyHornyBokuto:** so kei-chan's love life is okay but mine's not? (¬_¬ ) 

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** bingo

 **Shitabu:** I'd like to know too.

 **Semi:** you guys are fucked up :/

 **Tsumu:** lets change the subject

 **Kenma:** Given is great

 **Suga:** ?????????

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** AH I SEE YOURE A MAN OF CULTURE AS WELL ( ◡‿◡ ) 

**Tsumu:** AGREED GIVEN GIVES ME LIFE <3

 **Kenma:** i just said that to change the subject but holy shit its one of the few times socializing doesn't seem that bad :0

 **Tsumu:** LETS MAKE A GC FOR CULTURED PEOPLE (☆▽☆)

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** GREAT IDEA (☆ω☆) 

**Kenma:** but no adding people i don't know k?

 **Tsumu:** ofc kenma :)

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** does that mean i can escape Oikawa-san even if just a little?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** rude :(

 **Shitabu:** If that's the case, please add Tendou-san, he's "cultured" as well.

 **Semi:** one of the few times shirabu says something actually good

 **Tsumu:** OFC WE'LL ADD HIM :)

 **Suga:** i feel so betrayed rn (⇀‸↼‶) 

**WhinyHornyBokuto:** DW WE'LL ADD YOU TOO AND TEACH YOU EVEN MORE ABOUT C U L T U R E╰(*´︶`*)╯

 **Suga:** i'll be in your care ＼(＾▽＾)／ 

**Kenma:** i- can manage....?

 **Tsumu:** that's the sprit (￣▽￣) 

**WhinyHornyBokuto:** how can you manage a purple swan bitch but not one of the five top aces in japan?

 **Kenma:** tbh i prb can't but eh

 **Kenma:** i can't even manage to deal with kuroo's shit

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** isn't he like....your boyfriend? since nearly 2 years?

 **Kenma:** childhood friend, captain, senpai, bf, you name it, he's still a bitch 

**Shitabu:** Then why are you dating him?

 **Kenma:** good question

 **BestKouhai:** Kenma, Atsumu-san? You know Bokuto-san cuddles with literally everyone, right?

 **Tsumu:** NO WAIT IM SORRY DON GET ANGRY PLZ KEIJI KUN I STILL HAVEN'T EVEN KISSED OMI OMI YET I DONT WANT TO DIE (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞ 

**Kenma:** but does he send everyone a message at 2:45 am saying he loves them more than owls and wants to hold their hand forever? or that he wants to give them the moon since they deserve it? or that he wants them to stay at his house forever? ofc i can go on, but i'm too lazy and no one wants to hear that sappy shit 

**Semi:** wtf

 **Suga:** again, my kokoro is so fucking itai :(

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** that's cute af, why doesn't iwa-chan say that to me (눈_눈) 

**BestKouhai:** Yes, he does. Do you want me to copy-paste the messages he sent to Konoha-san and the other third-years on their second year? They are a bit longer than the ones he sends these days. Or the ones he sends Kuroo-san on daily basis? Those are much more passionate.

 **Kenma:** wtf, really? 

**Tsumu:** can confirm

 **Shitabu:** I-

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** same shirabu, same 

**WhinyHornyBokuto:** tsum tsum? what was that about kei-chan getting angry? he doesn't seem angry? can he even get angry? :/

 **Kenma:** oh he's definitely angry 

**Tsumu:** HE GETS ANGRY A LOT ITS SCARY (╥ω╥)

 **Suga:** really?

 **Shitabu:** Again, my Akaashi-san respect bar is confused.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** same :/

 **BestKouhai:** I'm not angry, nor do I get angry a lot, so please stop acting like this, Kenma, Atsumu-san. Anyways, Kageyama, did you tell your parents about Hinata?

 **Suga:** yknow his phone's dead right?

 **MeatBuns <3:** yup, already told them

 **Semi:** i ain't even surprised 

**BestKouhai:** How did it go?

 **MeatBuns <3:** all's good, they said they're happy for me and that Hinata's welcomed home whenever he want to :) the last part didn't change much from before tho 

**Kenma:** shoyo said his parents thought they were dating all long when he told them lol 

**Kenma** : so yeah all's good (except my mental health)

 **BestKouhai:** Congratulations, Kageyama. (I'll send Kuroo-san right away.)

 **Semi:** congrats welcome to The Pretty Setter Squad: Not Single Version (wtf)

 **Suga:** (someone has to say it, and my heart is !! i want to be part of thet squad too :( ) wtf 

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** congrats, even tho Oikwa-san's messages on how ' A BITCH LIKE TOBIO CHAN CAN'T GET A BF BEFORE THE GREAT ME! IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL, WHT ISN'T IT ILLEGAL YET?? ARE LAWS AND RULES EVEN REAL AT THIS POINT?? IDK WHAT'S REAL ANYMORE?? WHO CAN I TRUST??' will probably be the death of me 

**WhinyHornyBokuto:** can't deny that :(

 **Shitabu:** Congrats, but plz don't flex about it here or I'll vomit on Tendou-san's Life Sized Extra Comfy SpongeBob Plushie: Special Winter Edition: Naked Gender-bent Version, Comes With Special Extra Handsome Squidward Sticker Set .

 **Semi:** no you won't bitch 

**Tsumu:** (again, someone has to say it, even tho i have that plushie too) wtf 

**Tsumu:** CONGRATS TOBIO KUN (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡ 

**Suga:** i'm still salty about all the first years having someone while i don't but CONGRATS KAGEYAMA (♡˙︶˙♡) 

**Kenma:** congrats (thx keiji, i could use some cuddles rn)

 **BestKouhai:** Oikawa-san? (TBH Same.)

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** TSK, ONLY CUZ KEI CHAN ASKED NICELY, NOT THAT IM HAPPY FOR YOU K? (you ok kei chan?)

 **BesKouhai:** (I'm fine, Oikawa-san, thank you for your concern.)

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** CONGRATS TOBIO CHAN IM SO OVER THE MOON RN I CAN EVEN SEE ALIENS IM SO PROUD AND HAPPY FOR YOU AND CHIBI CHAN HOPE YOU'LL NEVER FIGHT AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER ♡ ～('▽^人) (good <3 )

 **Semi:** wtf

 **KOGANE!!!!:** HI EVERYONE I JUST FINISHED BAK READING EVERYTHING!! IT WAS SO FUN!! (⌒‿⌒) 

**KOGANE!!!!:** BUT I WISH I COULD TALK TOO....I FEEL SO LONELY (｡•́︿•̀｡) 

**Tsumu:** NO KOGANE!! DON'T BE SAD! :(

 **KOGANE!!!!:** ITS OK!! I'LL TEXT GOSHIKI LATER SO EVERYTHING'S FINE!! THX THO ATSUMU-SAN <3

 **Suga:** this is too much for my heart :')

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** he's not meaning it literally kogane, don't worry :)

 **KOGANE!!!!:** OH OK GOOD!! CONGRATS KAGS BTW!1 IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU, HINATA SEEMS SO HAPPY TOO!1! (≧◡≦) 

**MeatBuns <3:** THX KOGANE!! YES IM SOG,KBNMCSKLM.NOA

 **MeatBuns <3:** thx Kogane, im happy too :D

 **Semi:** wtf

**_Tsumu_ changed _KOGANE!!!!_ 's name to _BestKouhai!!_**

**Tsumu:** sorry tobio kun but you already have your name settled and it's hard to choose between you two :'( (i know keiji kun doesn't mind at all since he has bokkun ) 

**MeatBuns <3:** wut? oh shit i didn't notice

 **Semi:** how tf

**_Suga_ changed _MeatBuns <3_'s name to _MilkHusky_**

**MilkHusky:** i understand the milk part. milk's my religion, but where's the husky from?

 **Suga:** idk you just remind me of a husky lol

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** this looks like a job for you yahaba ;)

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** fuck off

 **MilkHusky:** i don't need your offer Oikawa-san, since i'm currently cuddling with Hinata unlike your lonely flat ass, so fuck off

 **BestKouhai!!:** YEAH FUCK OFF DON'T BE MEAN TO KAGS AND HINATA YOU FUCKING DOOR 凸(￣ヘ￣)

 **Tsumu:** ..............kogane? my precious little kid? the one i was gonna adapt after marrying omi omi? Koganegawa Kanji?

 **BestKouhai!!:** HE WAS BEING MEAN TO CAPS AND HINATA!!! I LIKE HIM BUT HE CAN'T BE MEAN TO MY FRIENDS!! >:(

 **MilkHusky:** thx Kogane <3

 **Suga:** heh 'caps' 

**Tsumu:** how can he be cute even when he curses and is mad??

 **Semi:** wtf

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** sorry, tobio chan, chibi chan, kogane :(

 **MilkHusky:** it's fine i guess Oikawa-san :/

 **BestKouhai!!:** IF KAGS AND HINATA SAY ITS FINE ITS FINE THEN :)

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** yknow he was being mean to *me* right?

 **Suga:** not important, what's important is, did Oikawa, _the_ Oikawa, Iwaizumi's Official Simp, Mick Jagger Wannabe, Leader of Flat Volleygays Squad, Dooru, Oikawa Tooru, just apologize O.O

 **Semi:** nah it's called hallucinating 

**Shitabu:** Yeah, he'll never apologize, especially to Kageyama.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** you're all so rude but i'm generous and in a good mood so i forgive you (¯▿¯) 

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** cuz you forced Iwaizumi-san to a movie night?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** cuz iwa chan wanted to go with me on a movie date at my house tonight* yes <3

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** oh he already came 

**Kenma:** doesn't sound that kinky coming from a fucking bottom but ok :/

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** kenma you're having a little too much fun with tetsu-chan i see ;)

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** N E WAYS GODZILLA'S WAITING BYE PINING BITCHES >:)

 **BestKouhai:** Good bye, Oikawa-san. Tell me if anything happens with Iwaizumi-san.

 **MilkHusky** : good idea, i'll go watch a movie with Hinata to, bye single bitches :)

 **BestKouhai:** Good bye, Kageyama. Don't drink too much milk.

 **Semi:** i'm....not pining? or single? oikawa's the single pinig one right?

 **Shitabu:** Wow, Semi-san, let people have fun a bit, will you?

 **Semi:** no thx

 **Suga:** it hurts yet again

 **BestKouhai!!:** SUGA SAN I'LL GO WATCH A MOVIE AND GET LUNCH WITH GOSHIKI TOMORROW DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH US? ＼(＾▽＾)／ 

**Suga:** nah, i'll spend the day at Asahi's with the other third years, thx tho :')

 **BestKouhai!!:** OK GOOD!! GOSHIKI WANTS TO VIDEO CALL NOW BYE!!

 **BestKouhai!!:** ALSO GOOD NIGHT IN ADVANCE!!

 **BestKouhai:** Good night, Kogane. Don't stay up too late with Goshiki.

 **Suga:** *looks at Akaashi's and Kogane's names* these are confusing times

 **Tsumu:** as cute as ever i see ( ´ ▽ ` ) 

**Tsumu:** WAIT I GOT AN IDEA! 

**Tsumu:** i'll video call omi-omi too!! the last i saw him was when he sent a selfie two hours ago, i miss his perfect face too much :(

 **Tsumu:** BYE OMI-OMI PRB MISSES ME AS MUCH TOO :")

 **BestKouhai:** Goodbye, Atsumu-san. Don't annoy Sakusa-san too much.

 **Suga:** i feel like my mom role has been stolen :'(

 **Shitabu:** Lmao just like your position.

 **Suga:** this place gives too much of the sad, i'll go sleep now gn >:(

 **BestKouhai:** Goodnight, Suga-san.

 **Semi:** i'll spend tomorrow with Ryo (my bf) from early morning, so gn REAL single bitches >:)

 **Shitabu:** I guess I'll go to sleep too. (Semi-san you fake Suga looking bitch, go die in a McDonalds parking lot or something >:'(. )

 **BestKouhai:** Goodnight, Semi-san, Shirabu.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** (i never though i'll see Shirabu use any emoji lol :/)

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry)** : i'm on the edge of collapsing rn, so sleepy :'(

 **BestKouhai:** Are you okay, Yahaba? Do you need anything? I can come to Miyagai now if you want.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** i- no thx Akaashi-san, i'll just get some actual proper sleep since Oikawa-san won't annoy the hell outta me tonight :')

 **BestKouhai:** Ok, take good care of yourself.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** i'll do so, gn :)

 **BestKouhai:** Goodnight.

12:47 AM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Kenma:** wow they're all so early

 **BestKouhai:** Is Kuroo-san still with you right now, Kenma?

 **Kenma:** dw akaashi! ill make sure he sleeps before 2 am

 **Kenma:** now if you'll excuse us, we'll continue doing 'stuff' ;)

 **BestKouhai:** Have fun playing Mario Kart, Kuroo-san.

 **Kenma:** wow akaashi! fuck you!

 **BestKouhai:** I'd like not to, thanks for the offer though. Kenma will not get jealous, if that's what you're trying to do.

 **Kenma:** RUDE! IMMA TELL BROKUTO!

 **BestKouhai:** Tell Bokuto-san what? That you got unreasonably angry after I genuinely wished you have fun playing your favorite game with your boyfriend, and got even more angry after I was worried about your relationship with said boyfriend? Then please go on.

 **Kenma:** i- GN I'LL GO CUDDLE TO SLEEP WITH MY BELOVED KITTEN I HOPE YOU STEP ON A LEGO YOU BITCH >:'(

 **BestKouhai:** Goodnight. And, unfortunately, we don't have Legos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu ended TvT  
> hope they make a fifth season quickly, can't wait for the battle of the garbage dump
> 
> btw about the kagehina thingy, i'll try to write it as soon as possible, i have it already thought out, just need to write it when school stops acting like a bitch for a minute, really sorry T-T
> 
> edit: it sucks but i posted it :>


	5. in which Akaashi memes but that's irrelevant, since the LIP x LIP movie is released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry idk how to write to save my life TvT  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!

8:23 AM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Shitabu:** OOOOH WHAT'S THIS??? BOTH SMEI-SAN AND SHIRBAU-SAN ARE HERE! KOGANE IS HERE TOO!!

 **BestKouhai!!:** OOH GOSHIKI! IT'S THE SETTER GC IVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT! \\(^ヮ^)/ 

**Shitabu:** OMG REALLY?? THEN WHY ISN'T MONIWA-SAN HERE?? 

**BestKouhai!!:** HE SAID IT SOUNDS LIKE SO MUCH TROUBLE AND SOMETHING ABOUT IT BEING FILTHY?? IDK (•ิ_•ิ)? 

**Shitabu:** AWW I WISH HE WAS HERE! YOU ALWAYS TALK ABOUT HOW NICOEI;WHFND.NKJjbmoMP

 **Shitabu:** SORRY THAT WAS SHIRABU-SAN! I'M TYPING WHILE RUNNING! 

**BestKouhai!!:** OOH BE CAREFUL! WE DON'T WANT YOUR CUTE FACE GETTING SCRATCHED DO WE?? Σ(°△°|||)︴

 **Shitabu:** HEHE THX! YES I'LL BE CAREFUL! YOU'RE CUTEGNBSDJLAW

 **Shitabu:** KOGANE DON'T FUCKING ENCOURAGE HIM! 

**BestKouhai!!:** BUT SHIRABU-SAN..............OK SORRY ( ╥ω╥ ) 

**Shitabu:** Do-don't be sad! Just don't encourage him on taking other's private belongings without permission, ok?

 **BestKouhai!!:** OK! :')

 **Shirabu:** Good. Now go get some breakfast!

 **BestKouhai!!:** YESSIR! (^ ω ^) 

3:43 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Kenma:** wtf they're so early 

**Suga:** you.....only woke up now? O.O

 **Kenma:** yeah why?

 **Tsumu:** where's kogane now? (⌒ω⌒) 

**Shitabu:** He's out with Goshiki.

 **Tsumu:** i- :(

 **Suga:** still? 

**MilkHusky:** Lmao Sugawara 'I Can't Stop Eye-Fucking Daichi Sawamura Every Time I Get To, But Since I'm One Hell Of A Coward, I Won't Do Shit About It But Cry And Envy Others' Koushi-san, are you possibly jealous?

 **Suga:** fuck you >:(

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** 'DON'T BE MEAN TO KAGEYAMA >:(' my ass 

**MilkHusky:** Lmao, I don't know who you are, but you sound like someone with no ass, so fuck off plz.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** fuck you >:(

 **BestKouhai:** tsukki ma boi <3

 **MilkHusky:** *sniff* Ewww, is this Kuroo-san I smell or did Hinata just forget to take the trash out?

 **BestKouhai:** HURT :'(

 **MilkHusky:** Take a look at my intertwined hands with Yamaguchi and reconsider if I really give a fuck.

 **BestKouhai:** ight imma take this idiot cuz he aint give me attention -kenma

 **MilkHusky:** same, this rude bitch aint pay me affection cuz of this stupid nekoma guy -yamaguchi

 **BestKouhai:** OMG SAME! KAAAASHI'S NEVER GIVING ME ENOUGH ATTENTION! IT HURTS YK :'(

 **BestKouhai:** bro you are really saying that?

 **MilkHusky:** WE ONLY STARTED DATING YESTERDAY BUT KAGEYAMA'S ALREADY GIVING ME LOVE! I WISH HE'LL STILL PAY ME ATTENTION EVEN AFTER 50 YEARS!!

 **BestKouhai:** SAME KENMA'S ALWAYS PLAYING GAMES HE'S CUTE AND WE PLAY TOGETHER A LOT BUT IT HURTS :''')

 **MilkHusky:** Can't relate, Yamaguchi always gives me all the attention in the world lol.

 **MilkHusky:** at least tsukki forehead-kisses me every time i make a good serve or do something better than usual so it's fine ig :/

 **BestKouhai:** lmao gucci didn't know you were this needy

 **MilkHusky:** OMG LOOK WHO'S TALKING! KENMA YOU DIDNT FORGET ALL THE MESSAGES AND CALLS DID YOU??

 **BestKouhai:** omg chibi chan i knew kenma talks about me a lot! how cute!

 **MilkHusky:** OH REALLY A LOT!!!

 **BestKouhai:** aghashi doesn't talk about me a lot right? im a shit of an ace and captain after all, lmao i'm sure the team chose me just cuz they didnt want to be captain ...why would he talk about me anyways, why would he even think about me..lmao do you think he always calls me 'bokuto-san' cuz i'm not that important for him to even remember my first name? haha yeah that's it for sure...woah look at these paper clips on akkkashi's biology file, they're more useful than me haha, wow i wish i was an owl, they're so pretty and useful, hah just like akachi hehe i'll just go die in some unused vball gym bury me at fukurodani plz wait they dont want my worthless corpse there right? just bury me where my corpse wont bother anybody

 **MilkHusky:** Lmao, bye, *Bokuto-san*.

 **BestKouhai:** bro.......

 **MilkHusky:** rip rooster head will annoy my tsukki even more now 

**BestKouhai:** lmao tru that fucker aint shit without 'his bro' aka bokuto

 **MilkHusky:** WAIT BOKUTO SAN YOU STILL HAVE A LOT OF THINGS TO TEACH ME DON'T GO!! ToT

 **BestKouhai:** Sorry about that, I'll lecture them all later. And don't worry about Kou, it's just a usual mood swing of his, I'll deal with it.

 **MilkHusky:** WHOS KOU??????

 **MilkHusky:** RIP, Akaashi-san.

 **MilkHusky:** don't you mean the other 3? they're all screwed lol

 **MilkHusky:** sorry about those bitches 

**Suga:** you guys finished?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** i have so many questions, but why did no body interrupt them? 

**Shitabu:** It's entertaining to watch.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** what kenji said 

**Suga:** kenji? (¬‿¬ )

 **Shitabu:** Shigeru and I use first names when we feel like it lol.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** my kouhai has friends! they grow up so fast TvT

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** please fuck off Oikawa san

 **MilkHusky:** i want to go, but hinata won't stop asking, and i'm kinda curious, who's kou?

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** don't know

 **Shitabu:** Same.

 **Suga:** idk ╮(￣ω￣;)╭ 

**WhinyHornyBokuto:** pfft- youre all so dumb lmao, it's bokkun obviously

 **MilkHusky:** how can bokuto turn into kou

 **Shitabu:** Lmao it's his first name, stupid.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** Koutarou iirc

 **MilkHusky:** oh, i dont remember first names of random people

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** 'random people', yeah sure, one of the 5 top aces in japan on high school level and the captain of a powerhouse school 

**MilkHusky:** n e ways gtg study bye

 **Shitabu:** Can't believe this volleyball freak is not being a volleyball freak for a minute O.O

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** i set my bet that he got caught practicing with the other vball freak 

**Suga:** yahaba wins! god how many times till they learn? *big sigh* (；￣Д￣) 

**WhinyHornyBokuto:** i too want to practice but iwa-chan gets worried and doesn't allow me to, that's what usually happens but not today tho, we just finished all the movies and will go to sleep now lol

 **Suga:** you're setting a bad example for the children daddy ;)

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** anyways gn 

**Shitabu:** It's? 4PM?

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** kenji wanna hang out rn?

 **Shitabu:** Yeah sure. We single so nothing else to do lol.

 **Suga:** *sigh* just if you'll stop being tsunderes (￣︿￣) 

**Shiatbu:** Wait before that!

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** you realized too?

 **Shitabu:** Say it at 3?

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry)** : 1

 **Shitabu:** 2.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** 3

 **Shitabu:** Why tf did Akaashi-san call Bokuto-san 'Kou'?

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** why tf did Akaashi san call Bokuto san 'Kou'?

 **Suga:** and thus, a new ship started blooming (✯◡✯) 

**Shitabu:** Fuck off.

 **ProDogTariner(Furry):** fuck off 

**Suga:** lmao anyways really why?

 **Kenma:** he always calls bokuto that when he thinks it'll help, apparently it's one of the many ways to get him outta his emo mode

 **Kenma:** yup! brokuto always talks about how he loves it when akaashi calls him that! he can last for hours talking abt how it makes his heart skip a beat! he's kinda cute! but kenma's cuter!

 **Shitabu:** I'll ask Akaashi-san to call me by my name too if it's that efficient.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** i think it's just a bokuto thing tho, n e ways get your ass here kenjiboo

4:32 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Tsumu:** I'LL ASK KOGANE AND OMI OMI TO CALL ME BY MY NAME TOO :)

 **Suga:** everyone calls you by your fist name (눈_눈) 

**Tsumu:** well fuck 

**Suga:** where were you anyways? you usually are more active lol (￢‿￢ )

 **Tsumu:** yk kogane is not here.......

 **Suga:** so?

 **Tsumu:** idk, just didn't feel like it, yk how samu started dating sunarin? it kinda feels lonely since hes spending more time with him than his twin, ik how he talked to me about how he needs some time away from me sometimes, how being twins doesnt mean having to spend our whole life together, how he loves vball, but it's not 'his thing' like it is mine and that he wants to find 'his thing', how its kinda uncomfortable when sometimes people recognize him as 'the number one setter's twin!' instead of 'osamu miya', and whenever we fought or said we hated each other it was ok cuz we both knew we didnt mean it and that we actually loved each other, these days he doesn't even bother fight with me, he's always with sunarin and im happy for him but it kinda hurts yk? i never rly thought abt the time when we'll have to go our separate ways, we won't talk that much, we won't fight over food or the likes anymore, tbh i thought abt it, but every time i try to avoid thinking abt it by texting omi omi but this time he's having a family gathering so its kinda worse yk?

 **Suga:** you ok buddy? :(

 **Tsumu** : sorry thats kinda dumb lol, and don't tell keiji kun i said this k? 

**BestKouhai:** Atsumu-san, I'm on my way.

 **Suga:** ????

 **Tsumu:** NO NEED TO! YOUVE DONE IT SO MANY TIMES ITS EMBARRASSING!

 **BestKouhai:** There's nothing to be embarrassed for, Astumu-san. Everyone has their insecurities and it's okay to scream about it on one person at least, and I thought you were okay with me being that one person?

 **Tsumu:** im fine with you keiji kun, but- i'm the older one! and i- idk it just doesnt sound right!

 **BestKouhai:** That doesn't change anything. And do you really think it'll change anything to act tough after all this time?

 **Tsumu:** i- yeah youre right, sorry we have this convo every time you want to come over lol 

**BestKouhai:** It's okay, Atsumu-san. Even though I'd like it if you trust me a bit more, I'm fine with whatever makes you fine. I'll send you some things you can to do to avoid totally losing your sh*t until I get there, on PMs.

 **Tsumu:** ok thx as always! neither samu or my parents are home so its perfect, just a bit lonely tho!

 **BestKouhai:** Don't mention it. I'll be there quickly, please wait.

 **Tsumu:** ok!

 **Suga:** should i be worried? :(

 **BestKouhai:** No need to worry, Suga-san. I'll deal with it.

 **Suga:** ok??

5:03 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Shitabu:** Wtf.

 **BestKouhai!!:** IS ATSUMU SAN OK???? 〣( ºΔº )〣

 **Kenma:** keiji do you need anything?

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** damn he ok?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** kinda know what he means tho

 **Suga:** same

 **Shiatbu:** Same.

 **BestKouhai:** SAME!!! IT HURTS SO MUCH WHEN THAT HAPPENS!! ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡

 **Kenma:** kinda same

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** same

 **BestKouhai:** Please don't worry about Atsumu-san, he's asleep now, and I called Osamu-san.

 **Kenma:** ok i guess?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** you sure kei chan?

 **Suga:** yeah its ok if he talks with us too!

 **Shitabu:** Yeah.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** yup

 **BestKouhai!!:** ATSUMU SAN IS ALWAYS NICE TO ME!! I WANT TO BE NICE TO HIM TOO!!! (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡ 

**BestKouhai:** I assure you he's fine, he said that Osamu-san had talked about his insecurities with him before, but he never talked with Osamu-san about his own, I've been trying to get him to do so many times, but only now he agreed, so I called for Osamu-san to come over.

 **BestKouhai!!:** BUT IF HE NEEDS ANYTHING JUST TELL US K???? (」＞＜)」

 **BestKouhai:** I will. Thank you , Koganegawa.

 **BestKouhai!!:** JUST KOGANE PLZ!!! <3

 **BestKouhai:** Okay, Kogane. Thank you, everyone.

 **Suga:** np! anything for a fellow nice setter! :)

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** its ok Akaashi san, we may not know him that much but we can still give a fuck about him, hes still a nice person i guess?

 **Shitabu:** That doesn't sound very nice, Bakaba. Anyways, tell him to not hold back when he's with us cuz we won't judge him, we'll help him if we can, Akaashi-san.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** yeah! hes nice and i love him! i dont want him to bottle up what he has! <3

 **BestKouhai:** Thank you, everyone. I need to go welcome Osamu-san now, good bye.

 **Suga:** bye! i'll go with Daichi now!

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** so...........

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** what now?

 **BestKouhai!!:** AKAASHI SAN SAID ATSUMU SAN IS SLEEPING! LETS NOT TALK SO THE NOTIFICATIONS WONT ANNOY HIM!! >:)

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** good idea kogane

 **Shitabu:** Let's do so.

 **Suga:** ok! i was gonna call Daichi anyways! :)

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** ok! :)

5:56 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**MilkHusky** : woah, is Atsumu-san ok? sorry i was not there to help

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : ugh i hate it when you're nice! (＞﹏＜) 

**MilkHusky:** ?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** he's fine! and dont worry kei chan's with him! :')

 **MilkHusky:** ok? btw i had a question but is now the time?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : hmm....ok! you seem ok when texting, enough to not let me want to murder you, still a bitch nonetheless! <3 >:(

 **MilkHusky** : thx i guess? anyways i wanted to ask if you can have a Meat Bun fetish?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** i take that back, wtf tobio chan? OoO

 **MilkHusky:** idk, yk how i like seeing Hinata eat Meat Buns? does that make me have a Meat Bun fetish?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : wtf no! that just means you like chibi chan eating what he loves! i like iwa chan when he watches godzilla, but i don't have a godzilla fetish! (눈_눈) 

**MilkHusky** : hmm, youre right, thx Oikawa-san

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : heh im a nice senpai after all! you should be gratful to have a senpai like me! (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

 **MilkHusky** : grateful*

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : as i thought you're still as bitchy as ever! (⇀‸↼‶) 

**MilkHusky** : ??? anyways gtg get dinner, bye

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : bye! >:(

9:56 PM

**Seters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Tsumu** : THX FOR WORRYING EVERYONE!

 **BestKouhai!!** : ARE YOU FINE NOW ATSUMU SAN??? DID YOU TALK WITH OSAMU SAN??? ⊙△⊙

 **Tsumu:** yes kogane thx, yeah we talked!

 **BestKouhai!!:** HOW'D IT GO???

 **Tsumu:** great! he said it was ok and that it's not like he'll die! he's already told me how he felt kinda lonely and incomplete when i left to the all japan camp, but now he said he then understood just like he has life i have mine too, so he somehow managed without me, i told him how i missed him too but there was so much fun players so it was fine, we talked about it and he said even if he doesn't say it or doesn't fight or yell at me he still thinks about me, we talked about the future a little too, so all's fine now! i'll prb still think like that and have these insecurities for a while but i'll make sure to talk with samu when i do, until i stop having these thought! :)

 **BestKouhai!!:** IM REALLY GLAD FOR YOU ATSUMU SAN!! ILL BE HAPPY IF YOU TALK WITH ME TOO IF YOU NEED!! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

 **Tsumu** : thx kogane! we agreed to have an onigiri eating contest with sunarin when they get back from their date tomorrow so i'm in a super good mood! (*^‿^*) 

**BestKouhai**!!: YAY! GOOD! HOPE YOU'LL ALWAYS BE IN A GOOD MOOD!! (*≧ω≦*) 

**Tsumu** : THX KOGANE I REALLY LOVE YOU! (♡°▽°♡) 

**BestKouhai!!** : I LOVE YOU TOO!!(♡°▽°♡) 

**Tsumu** : I'LL GO TO SLEEP NOW I WANT TO WAKE UP EARLY TO TALK WITH OMI OMI ABT IT!!

 **BestKouhai!!:** OK, GN!! I'LL GO SLEEP TOO, IM TIRED CUZ I SPENT ALMOST THE WHOLE DAY WITH GOSHIKI!!

 **Tsumu** : GN!!

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : this is so cute wtf :'')

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : btw aka chan?

 **BestKouhai** : Yes?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : can you maybe yk...call me by my...yk...first name? and maybe....you can maybe....drop the 'san' >////<

 **BestKouhai** : If you want, Tooru.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : *dies* 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : can you keep calling me that till iwa chan starts calling me that too??plz?

 **BestKouhai** : Of course. And sorry about what Bokuto-san did.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : thx!! that traumatized me /s

 **BestKouhai** : Really sorry, he can be irrational at times.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : it's ok! it's also kinda suga's fault, and and i can see where bokkun is coming from!

 **Shitabu** : What happened? 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : previously on the captain gc: bokkun started to talk abt why i always call aka chan kei chan and got angry, and ofc suga had to say its also implying i wont call glasses chan by his real name any time soon, since i aint call him 'tsukishima' thats long af and 'the only one allowed to call me tsukki is yamaguchi, i don't want the name he calls me with his cute voice coming out from your filthy mouth by your pig-giving-birth-voice, so plz fuck off' so we settled to aka chan, aka chan struggled to keep bokkun from coming to miyagi cuz i didnt stop calling him like that at the start lol, he even bought tickets! but he still yelled at me and scolded me for a whole 2 hours for that! it was so scary!

 **Shitabu** : Wtf.

 **Suga** : you still wont call tsukishima properly?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : no! >:)

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** why would he go to miyagi just cuz you called Akaahi san by his first name?

 **Kenma** : 'if i don't call him that u won't either!!! it's unfair!!!'

 **Shitabu** : is kenma only there to provide information? he doesn't say anything of note about himself?

 **Kenma** : omg leave him be! why attack my precious baby like that!

 **Suga** : i love how you can know it's kuroo immediately lol :)

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** i mean, it kinda is obvious

 **Suga** : btw where's Kageyama?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : being annoying somewhere else?

 **BestKouhai** : He's already asleep, since he'll try to practice with Hinata tomorrow, again.

 **Shitabu** : ..............................

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** same 

**Suga** : now that's a good kind of scary, do you know when they'll leave? the exact hour?

 **BestKouhai** : Sorry, I only know it'll be before 10 AM and after 7 AM. I'll inform you with new details when found.

 **Suga** : thx! you made it easier for Daichi and i to chase them!

 **BestKouhai** : Any time.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : Are the negotiations with Client Sugawara done, Agent Akaashi?

 **BestKouhai** : Yes, Officer Oikawa.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : We have this new client, called Tooru.

 **BestKouhai** : I already know, tell him 'The answer is 45.38 X'.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** He want me to convey his appreciation, he says he would not have done this work without you,

 **BestKouhai** : Just doing my job, Officer.

 **Shitabu** : Wtf.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** idk wtf is going on, but im sure it's just on oikawa-san's and suga-san's side

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : creampuff chan! 

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** what?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** go to sleep! >:(

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** no u 

**BestKouhai** : Yahaba.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** yes?

 **BestKouhai:** Please go to sleep. Tooru will probably not text tonight, and you want to go with Kyoutani to get new volleyball shoes tomorrow, right? You should get enough rest.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry)** : hmm........ok! good night Akaashi san!

 **BestKouhai** : Good night.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : the favoritism! 

**Suga** : he really called you 'Tooru' huh?

 **Shitabu** : Akaashi san!

 **BestKouhai** : Yes?

 **Shitabu** : Go to sleep please.

 **BestKouhai** : You dare use my own spells against me, Potter.

 **Kenma** : yk it was hard getting him to call me 'kenma', like it literally took months, so fuck you, oikawa

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : i'm just that special i guess! (o˘◡˘o) 

**Kenma** : i want you to know, i'll do something special today

 **Suga** : what?

 **Kenma** : i'll fight against my own demons, i'll save myself from me, i'll look forward to the future that will result from my own sacrifices, i will live to see tomorrow, i will protect what is important to me, i will fight for the sake of others, i will be reborn anew, i will feel alive, i will become the kozume kenma i have to, i will become the protagonist of my life 

**Shitabu** : Wtf.

 **BestKouhai** : He'll go to sleep early, because Kuroo-san said he'll force him to hang out with Lev if he doesn't.

 **Kenma** : fuck you, gn

 **BestKouhai** : Goodnight.

 **Suga** : i'll go watch Given ep 9, Atsumu said it's the best ep of the show :)

 **BestKouhai** : Prepare a tissue box and wear headphones at full max, enjoy.

 **Shitabu** : I'll go too, Tendou-san is forcing us to watch this new LIP x LIP movie or something and I'm scared.

 **BestKouhai** : Goodnight, I'll send you a list of excuses you can use to escape next time, on PMs.

 **Shitabu** : Much appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another trash chapter finished yay! it's 4:22 AM and i'm sleepy af so there's prb a lot of mistakes, but plz spare with me T^T  
> also i thought about adding some actual scenes in normal fic format, like that little Atsumu scene from Akaashi's POV, but thought it was unnecescary, but plz tell if you want to see it!!  
> anygays im really sleepy gn! and merry christmas
> 
> edit: sorry i was too sleepy i forgot to say i already posted the kagehina one shot


	6. in which Yahaba is not a tsundere

3:47 AM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Tsumu:** KEIJI KUN (^０^)ノ 

**Tsumu** : KEIJI KUN (^０^)ノ 

**Tsumu** : KEIJI KUN (^０^)ノ 

**Tsumu** : KEIJI KUN (^０^)ノ 

**Tsumu** : KEIJI KUN (^０^)ノ 

**Tsumu** : KEIJI KUN (^０^)ノ 

**Tsumu** : KEIJI KUN (^０^)ノ 

**Tsumu** : KEIJI KUN (^０^)ノ 

**BestKouhia** : WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, WHINY SANGWOO? YOU KNOW, MAYBE THAT FUCKER DIDN'T COME AND RAPE THE SHIT OUT OF YOU YET JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO PIECE-OF-SHIT-Y TO DO SO. I HOPE YOU STEP ON YOUR DOG'S TAIL. GO SIMP FOR SAKUSA-SAN OR SOMETHING. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, FOR FUCK'S SAKE.

**_BestKouhai_ deleted (1) message**

**Tsumu** : ???

 **BestKouhai** : What do you want, Atsumu-san?

 **Tsumu** : OH YEAH!!! I JUST WANTED TO SAY OMI OMI IS SO CUTE!!! I DREAMED ABT HIM COSPLAYING SO I WOKE UP AND DREW HIM IN THAT ONE JJK CHARA CLOTHES!!! (◕‿◕✿) 

**Tsumu** : [FushiguroOmiOmi<3.jpg](https://imgur.com/Ts0Ro3I)

 **Tsumu** : LOOK AT HOW CUTE HE IS!!! (≧◡≦) 

**BestKouhai** : He indeed is, Atsumu-san. Now please go to sleep.

 **Tsumu** : OK GN! (⌒‿⌒) 

**BestKouhai** : Good night.

4:34 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Semi** : wtf

 **Suga** : damn, i missed Semi's 'wtf', Shirabu's was good but this one is god-tier (￣▽￣) 

**Shitabu** : Where were you yesterday anyways, Semi-san?

 **Semi** : with ryo

 **Shitabu** : I wish I didn't ask.

 **Suga** : why does this chat have to hurt my single heart so fucking much TvT

 **Semi** : wtf

 **Suga** : what was that for :/

 **Semi** : idk, just felt like it

 **Shitabu** : Wtf.

 **Semi** : i see your Wtf Special Training is going well, you did good yesterday (even tho there were a lot of lost opportunities), there were so many 'wtf' moments that day

 **Shitbu** : Wtf. (Did I do good, Semi-san?)

 **Semi** : wtf (yes, my dear kouhai)

 **Suga** : wtf (wtf)

 **Shitabu** : You do not understand this blooming affection between a senpai and his kouhai, do you, Suga-san?

 **Semi** : shame on you suga

 **Suga** : im so hurt, im a good senpai! just if Kageyama was here to prove it (＞﹏＜) 

**Semi** : where is he anyways?

 **Suga** : .......................crying with Hinata in the bathroom (￢_￢;) 

**Semi** : wtf

 **Shitabu** : Why?

 **Suga** : they don't accept it easily when Dachi and i catch them..... they got over it, ofc, it's been hours, but Tsukishima had to remind them....

(︶︹︺) 

**Semi** : damn...wish ushijima would learn a bit from you guys

 **Shitabu** : Ushijima-san could never survive without practicing every single day.

 **BestKouhai** : Same with Bokuto-san. And of course I have to go along with his unreasonably long practice.

 **Suga** : woah there you sound so done with everyone's shit today? OoO

 **BestKouhai** : Oh do I?

 **Kenma** : he's always done with everyone's shit

 **BestKouhai** : I'm not.

 **Shitabu** : Big mood.

 **Semi** : same

 **Suga** : oof you guys ok? *worried mom noises*

 **BestKouhai** : Yes, thank you for the concern.

 **Kenma** : (translation: No. I feel like shit. Please fuck off)

 **BestKouhai** : (No.)

 **Semi** : no (wtf)

 **Shitabu** : No. (Wtf.)

 **Suga** : well i am, since i'm going with Daichi on a date today, screw you all peasants, kneel before my highness, mere mortals (⁀ᗢ⁀) 

**Semi:** wtf

 **Shitabu:** Wtf.

 **BestKouhai** : Enjoy and don't forget your wallet, Suga-san.

 **Suga** : oh right! thx!

 **BestKouhai** : No problem.

 **Kenma** : (translation: Ok, now please go fuck Daichi-san and leave me alone or something, you filthy simp.)

 **BestKouhai** : (No.)

 **Shitabu** : (Wtf.)

 **Semi** : (wtf)

 **Suga** : (Akaashi.........)

 **BestKouhai** : (Are you really believing Kenma over me? I'm sorry I gave you the impression I think like that.)

 **Suga** : (hmmm.. i changed my mind! Kenma-0 Akaashi-1 <3)

 **Semi** : (damn i want akaashi, can i have him?)

 **Shitabu** : (No, you have me.)

 **Semi** : (fair point)

 **Suga** : (wtf guys (눈_눈) )

 **Semi** : (what? jealous your kouhai isn't nice to you?)

 **Shitabu** : (Seems like it, the poor soul.)

 **Suga** : (Kageyama's nice to me!ヽ(‵﹏´)ノ)

 **Kenma** : (kenma's not nice to me! :( )

 **Kenma** : (i'm not)

 **Suga** : (we're having a 'who has the better senpai-kouhai relationship' war, not who has the nicest bf (￣︿￣) )

 **Kenma** : (kenma's my kouhai!)

 **Kenma** : (i am)

 **Shitabu** : (You don't seem like one at all.)

 **Semi** : (true, you should learn from shirabu a bit)

 **Shitabu** : (Thx, Semi-san <3)

 **Semi** : (just stating facts <3)

 **Suga** : (wtf is your relationship? i thought you guys 'hated' each other? *confused unga bunga noises*)

 **Semi** : (only when he's a bitch)

 **Shitabu** : (Only when he's a bitch.)

 **Kenma** : (why are you guys not dating yet?)

 **Shitabu** : (Cuz I don't like him romantically?)

 **Semi** : (cuz i dont like him romantically)

 **Kenma** : (stupid dense motherfurckers)

 **BestKouhai** : (Kenma.)

 **Kenma** : (ok got it)

 **Suga** : (wtf)

 **Semi** : (hey! that's my line!)

 **Shitabu** : (Yeah! You can't even think of one yourself with that smol brain of yours or what?)

 **Suga** : (you two together are not the best (⇀‸↼‶) )

 **Suga** : (i'll go enjoy my life with Daichi now, bye! (*´▽`*) )

 **BestKouhai** : (Good bye, enjoy.)

 **Kenma** : (translation: Good, please fuck off. I hope you step on Atsumu-san's dog shit on your way (somehow), I hope it's raining (somehow) and Daichi-san doesn't come and you stand there waiting for 5 hours.)

 **BestKouhai** : (No.)

 **Semi** : (akaashi wtf)

 **BestKouhai** : (Semi-san, I don't understand what gives you the impression I'm the type to say such things, please tell me so I can change the way I act.)

 **Semi** : (hmmm....none!, Kenma-0 Akaashi-2)

 **Shitabu** : (Semi-san, wanna hang out?)

 **Semi** : (sure!)

 **Shitabu** : (YAY!)

 **Kenma** :( i know keiji will kill me, but you should really start dating)

 **BestKouhai** : (Kenma.)

 **Kenma** : (NO WAIT I'LL TALK WITH HIM HES SORRY PLZ DONT KILL HIM ILL DO EVERYTHING I SWEAR HE WONT DO ANYTHING AGAIN ToT )

 **BestKouhai** : (I was not going to kill anyone, Kuroo-san.)

 **Kenma** : (PHEW! SO WE CAN CUDDLE TONIGHT?!)

 **Kenma** : (we won't)

 **BestKouhai** : (Yeah sure, I totally believe you.)

 **Kenma** : (fuck you)

 **BestKouhai** : (I know you won't do it with anyone but Kuroo-san, but sure.)

 **Kenma** : (fuck you)

 **Kenma** : i was wondering......

 **BestKouhai** : Nobody is online to care, but go on.

 **Kenma** : fuck you

 **Kenma** : anyways, why is your name like that?

 **BestKouhai** : I don't really know, my parents chose it. I'll search about it later.

 **Kenma** : baka, i meant that 'BestKouhai', it's inaccurate af

 **BestKouhai** : Tooru chose it.

 **Kenma** : omg i know! just why?

 **BestKouhai** : Not so many people give Tooru the kind of affection and attention he wants (Not that kind his fangirls do.), so he will be pleased with any single act of kindness.

 **Kenma** : thx now it's harder to tell him to fuck off

 **Kenma** : btw can i come over? this case is really hard, i don't think i can solve it

 **BestKouhai** : Sorry, I'm at Bokuto-san's right now.

 **Kenma** : :(

 **Kenma** : guess i'll play Minecraft with kuroo for now..... he's about to cry saying i love you more than him, even tho he doesn't mind me texting shoyou more, and is always with bokuto...

 **BestKouhai** : I ALSO HATE IT!!! KAASHI'S MINE!! HE SHOULD LUV ME MORE!!!

 **Kenma** : IKR??? I AM HIS BF NOT AKAASHI!! THEY'RE CUTE LIKE THAT BUT I WANT ALL OF KENMA!! AKAASHI CAN'T HAVE ANY!

 **BestKouhai** : YES BRO U GET IT RIGHT! THEY'RE SO FUCKING CUTE!! BUT IM MORE IMPORTANAT!! I SHOULD BE EVERYTHING HE THINKS ABOUT!!

 **Kenma** : YES BRO! THEY'RE NOT ALLOWED TO BE CUTE LIKE THAT CUZ 1) THAT'S WAY TOO CUTE 2) IT FEELS SO FUCKING LONELY!

 **BestKouhai** : bro............

 **Kenma** : bro..........

 **BestKouhai** : bro hug?

 **Kenma** : bro hug.

 **BestKouhai** : *hugs broly*

 **Kenma** : *hugs back broly*

 **Kenma** : wtf is wrong with them? he's literally sobbing on the floor right now bye

 **BestKouhai** : Good bye.

5:28 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** wtf, i don't even know where to start, what in the holy fuckery is that?

 **Semi** : ikr, they're fucked

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** you're included

 **Semi** : *gasp* wtf

 **MilkHusky** : Suga san is a good senpai!

 **BestKouhai!!:** MONIWA SAN IS NICE TOO!! ＼(≧▽≦)／ 

**BestKouhai** : I REQUEST AN OFFICIAL REMATCH!! WE'LL WIN FOR SURE THIS TIME!!ヾ(。＞＜)シ

**_BestKouhai!!_ added _Moniwa Kaname_**

**_BestKouhai!!_ changed _Moniwa Kaname_ 's name to _MONIWA-SAN!!_**

**MONIWA-SAN!!:** Kogane i told you to never ever under any circumstances add me here right?

 **BestKouhai!!:** BUT MONIWA SAN THEY'RE HAVING A SENPAI-KOUHAI WAR AND I WANTED TO WIN!!!! >.<

 **MONIWA-SAN!!:** fair enough reason

 **BestKouhai!!:** YAY!! IM A NICE KOUHAI RIGHT???? ( ` ω ´ ) 

**MONIWA-SAN!!:** ofc you are Kogane! i could never ask for better! 

**BestKouhai** : Bokuto-san says: 'TELL THAT MONIWA GUY 2 FUCK OFF CUZ KAAASHI'S CLEARLY THE BEST TO EVER EXIST!!! UR KOUHAI DOESN'T BUY YOU ICE CREAM DOES HE??'.

 **MONIWA-SAN!!:** wtf did i do to deserve this? who are you and why is your name like that?

 **BestKouhai** : Akaahi Keiji, Fukurodani's setter. Tooru changed my name.

 **MONIWA-SAN!!:** oh hi, your that momest mom! and 'Tooru' ..........

 **BestKouhai** : He wanted me to call him that.

 **BestKouhai!!:** MONIWA SAN I BOUGHT ICE CREAM!! I'M AT YOUR DOOR RN!!! AM I THE BEST KOUHAI NOW??? ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶ 

**MONIWA-SAN!!:** you really didn't have to Kogane.....anyways come in, the door's open, i'll go get snacks too!

 **BestKouhai!!:** THX!! <3

 **BestKouhai:** AKKKASHI'S STILL THE BEST! NO MATTER WHAT U DO!!

 **MONIWA-SAN:** i assume you took Akaashi's phone, 'Bokuto-san', i'd like to tell you that Kogane is the fucking best kouhai no matter your opinion, so fuck off

 **BestKouhai:** WHATS UR PROVE??? I MADE AKKASHI HELP ME MAKE A SLIDE SHOW TO PROVE HE'S THE BEST!!

 **MONIWA-SAN!!:** *sigh* are there no other participations in this 'war'?

 **Semi:** shirabu is studying rn and i don't want to distract him 

**MONIWA-SAN!!:** ah, another mom! damn what a good senpai 

**BestKouhai!!:** IM A GOOD SENPAI TOO!! ACTUALLY IM THE BEST!!! KAASGHI CAN CONFIRM!!

 **BestKouhai** : I can confirm he can be a good senpai sometimes. Even though I'd prefer him not breaking into my classroom (from the window) out of the blue saying he brought me lunch because he's the best senpai ever.

 **BestKouhai** : DONT LISTEN TO HIM HES JUST SHY!!! HES PRB EMARRASSED OF SAYING IM THE BEST!! HE ALSO LOVES IT WHEN I BRING HIM LUNCH!!!

 **MONIWA-SAN!!:** yeah sure, n e ways what about the others?

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** Oikawa san is having a gay crisis rn so we're not participating 

**Kenma:** when isn't oikawa having a gay crisis 

**MONIWA-SAN!!:** GUYS COME HELP HE REALLY JUST FELL ASLEEP WHAT SHOULD I DO IS HE OK WTF IS GOING ON WE HAVE MORE PRACTICE AND HE'S WAY TOO PRECIOUS HE CAN'T JUST DIES RN

 **Kenma:** i am in this picture an i don't like it

 **BestKouhai:** He didn't get proper sleep yesterday (he was thinking about Goshiki), and is tired. Being around you and eating ice cream probably relaxed him and made him remember how tired he is, so he just fell asleep. There's nothing to worry about, Moniwa-san.

 **MONIWA-SAN!!:** OK HE'S NOT DYING FROM ALL THIS FILTH?? THEN GOOD!

 **Kenma** : mine doesn't have a proper sleeping schedule so i'm used to it, i just have this big gay crisis every time it happens cuz he's way too cute every damn time

 **BestKouhai** : AKAASGHI FELL ASLEEP AROUND ME ONCE!!!! D: THAT'S NOT INCLUDING ALL THE PRACTICE TRIPS AND THE LIKES OFC!!! BUT STILL!!!! DDD:

 **BestKouhai** : And I regret every single bit of it. I can't believe I fell asleep in the middle of practice.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** lmao imagine going to practice, unrelatable af 

**Shiatbu** : Lmao, same.

 **Kenma** : kenma told me abt that, you didn't sleep for 3 days before it right?

 **BestKouhai** : I'll need to talk with Kenma a little later.

 **Semi:** the 'wtf' energy in this chat is so strong i don't know when's the proper time to say it

 **Shitabu** : Wtf.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** btw why's yahaba's name like that?

 **BestKouhai:** Tooru changed it.

 **Semi:** who tf are you?

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** that was kyoutani, i went to get some juice 

**Semi:** wtf, doesn't kyoutani practice? (why is he with you?)

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** he does when he wants to, and that's not many times, so i usually am the one to get him to practice, that's what the name comes from (he said he can't beat this boss in a game, he'll leave soon)

 **Semi:** wtf, what abt the furry part? (damn, that's so kenma)

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** ah, that's cuz Oikawa san always calls him 'maddog chan' and since i like him he says that, idk its quit unreasonable (ikr, i don't want him to leave so i'm just trying to find something to do or talk about and i think i'll go yeet myself outta the window afterwards)

 **Semi:** wtf, i thought you were tsundere? (oof, good luck)

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** nah, i't obvious i love him, he's just too dense (thx)

 **Semi:** wtf, poor guy 

**MONIWA-SAN!!:** just as i thought, this chat is cursed

 **Semi:** and the most annoying people are not even online 

**MONIWA-SAN!!:** who?

 **Semi:** atsumu and oikawa (and kinda suga, tbh all of them are annoying except kogane and akaashi)

 **MONIWA-SAN!!:** i- i see, i want to leave but i'll wait for kogane to wake up first, i'll continue studying now....

 **Kenma** : bye! btw where did kageyama go, he only said one thing and left?

 **MilkHusky** : idk, there wasn't really anything i wanted to say? Suga san is out with Daichi san so we can't have this war (which i don't understand) too

 **Kenma** : i see, is chibi chan with you rn?

 **MilkHusky** : YESSIR! WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO THE CINEMA!!!

 **Kenma** : oh why?

 **MilkHusky** : that...........we were not crying that's for sure, just nothing to do since we got caught trying to practice, again :( so we're on a date!! i hope mom lets me sleep at kageyama's too!!

 **MilkHusky** : no, we were not crying, nah why would we? now, if you'll excuse us to go watch the movie...........

 **Kenma** : bruh

 **Shitabu** : They do realize Suga-san told us they were crying in the bathroom, right?

 **Semi** : leave them be.........

 **Kenma** : you're that suga but shiratorizawa version guy?

 **Semi** : no, im a literal separate human, Semi Eita if you will 

**Kenma** : ight semi! 

**Semi** : wut?

 **Kenm** : do you have a crush?

 **Semi** : no

 **Kenma** : well fuck, we have no one to tease now! 

**Semi** : wtf

 **BestKouhai** : Why not go to Disney Land with Bokuto-san? I need to study too.

 **Kenma** : omg great idea!! tell him we're going now!!

 **BestKouhai** : I'll tell him, enjoy.

 **Semi** : (thx akaashi)

 **BestKouhai** : (No problem.)

10:34 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : LETS PLAY FMK! (.❛ ᴗ ❛.)

 **Tsumu** : LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! (.❛ ᴗ ❛.)

 **Tsumu** : :0

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : :0

 **Semi** : so.....what will we play?

 **Shitabu** : You are in a good mood, Semi-san? <3

 **Semi** : kinda <3

 **Kenma** : (cuz youre not single unlike those coward bitches?)

 **Semi** : (kinda)

 **BestKouhai**!!: IM FINE WITH WHATEVER YOU GUYS WANT!!!! BOTH ARE FUN!!! \\(^ヮ^)/ 

**MONIWA-SAN!!:** Kogane can i please for the sake of the great wall of Dateko leave?

 **BestKouhai!!:** BUUUUUT.......OK! TvT

 **MONIWA-SAN!!:** thx!

**_MONIWA-SAN!!_ left the chat**

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : he's really no fun :P

 **BestKouhai!!** : DONT YOU DARE BE MEAN TO MONIWA SAN YOU CURSED MONKEY!! YOU NEVER EVEN WENT TO NATIONALS ONCE!! IF YOU DONT SHUT YOUR FLITHY MOUTH YOU FUCKING LOSER!! 凸(￣ヘ￣)

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : i- i'm sorry (╯︵╰,) 

**BestKouhai!!:** GOOD! NO BEING MEAN TO MONIWA SAN OR MY FRIENDS!! >:(

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** y-YESSIR! >o<

 **Tsumu** : kogane my child you grew well! TvT

 **BestKouhai!!:** THX ATSUMU SAN!! („• ֊ •„) 

**Tsumu:** so what abt the others? (*°▽°*) 

**BestKouhai** : AKKASHI'S PLAYING FMK!!!

 **Tsumu** : noted! ( ´ ▽ ` ) 

**Kenma** : still with bokuto?

 **BestKouhai** : I was leaving, but he said he wants to walk me home. And he even got me ice cream even though I said it's not necessary. All thanks to Moniwa-san.

 **Kenma** : *big assed sigh*

 **Shitabu** : I noticed today is probably the most Akaashi-san actually talked about himself, and it's all about Bokuto-san......

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** Kenma too, and it's all abt Kuroo san or Akaashi san, that man got no life

 **Kenma:** i'm having so many thoughts now, but simply put: fuck you

 **Semi** : wtf

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : ok we're slipping off topic! everyone say what you want! (*´▽`*) 

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** ToD

 **Shitabu:** ToD.

 **Semi** : FMK

 **BestKouhai!!:** UUGHHGH IF I HAVE TO CHOOSE........... *THINKING INTENSIFIES* 

**BestKouhai!!:** ToD!!! (I STILL WANT TO PLAY FMK THO T^T) 

**BestKouhai:** FMK!!!!!!

 **Kenma** : FMK ( i aint getting up and doing tiring dares)

 **Suga:** FUCK YOU ALL WE AINT PLAYING SHIT BITCHES 

**Semi** : wtf

 **Tsumu** : wtf suga? 0.0

 **MilkHusky** : translation: FMK

 **MilkHusky** : btw i'll go with FMK too

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : ok but what's wrong with suga? *confused ikemen guy noises*

 **MilkHusky** : he said he'll pay for the food on his 'date' with Daichi san, so Daichi san didn't bring any money, but Suga san forgot his wallet

 **MilkHusky** : they had to stay at the restaurant washing dishes instead of completing their plans

 **MilkHusky** : simply put from the 3 hour call he called me complaining abt it: he somehow ruined his day even tho Akaashi san reminded him not to

 **Tsumu** : suga............

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : suga i thought you were better......

 **Suga** : FUCK OFF BITCHES I AINT GETTING LECTURED BY FELLOW SIMPING COWARDS THAT CANT DO SHIT 

**Shitabu** : Semi-san I choose you!

 **Semi** : suga do we want me to start? aah from should i start, there's so much....

 **Suga** : NO FUCK OFF I FUCKING HAT EYOU ALL IMMA GO CONTINUE CRYING

 **Suga** : AND YES I CHOOSE FMK FUCK YOU ALL

 **BestKouhai!!:** IT'S OK SUGA SAN WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES SOMETIMES!! IM SURE HE UNDERSTANDS AND IS NOT VERY MAD ABOUT IT!!! YOU'LL GET OVER IT!!ヽ(o^ ^o)ﾉ

 **Suga** : thx kogane :')

 **BestKouhai!!:** NP!! I ALWAYS MESS UP AROUND GOSHIKI BUT ITS FINE!! IMAGINE IF DAICHI SAN WAS THE ONE TO FORGET HIS WALLET, YOU WONT THINK TOO MUCH ABT IT RIGHT??? AND ITS NOT LIKE HE NEVER DOES SOMETHING EMBARRASSING AROUND YOU RIGHT??? (o´∀`o)

 **Suga** : hmm, you're right! thx!

 **MilkHusky** : OMG KOGANE!!! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I SEE IT IT'S ALWAYS SURPRISING HOW YOU'RE SO GOOD AT LOVE!!!

 **BestKouhai!!:** HEHE THX!! I THINK I JUST LOVE GOSHIKI SO MUCH!! (◕‿◕✿) 

**Tsumu** : THAT'S SO FUCKING CUTE <3

 **Tsumu** : n e ways, i guess oikawa wins..... :')

 **Tsumu** : why did you even want to play? O.O

 **WhinyHornyBokuo** : YOU SAY TOO!! LETS SAY AT THE SAME TIME!!

 **Tsumu** : ok!

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : iwa chan said 'GET YOUR ASS HERE PRETTYKAWA! WE WATCHED THAT ONE BEFORE!' when i was looking at that alien movie poster on our date!!! >////<

 **Tsumu** : omi omi said 'I mean, you are filthy and dirty, but your germs are the only ones allowed near me.' when i asked him if we can hug the next time we meet!! >////<

 **Tsumu** : :0

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : :0

 **Semi** : wtf

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** you guys are so easy to impress 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : "OMG KYOUTANI SAID THOSE SHOES LOOK GOOD ON ME WTF SHOULD I DO??" "WAIT I SAID 'you too' WTF WAS THAT OIKAWA SAN PLZ KILL MW WTF" "HE SAID 'thanks, we buying these then?' WTF HOW?? AM I STILL ALIVE?? ALIENS ARE PRB REAL!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!" "OK BUT HOW CAN A SHOE FEEL COMFY AND NICE ONCE KYOUTANI SAYS IT LOOKS GOOD??? IS THIS SOME KIND OF BLACK MAGIC??? SHOULD I BE WORRID ABT HIS METHODS??? IMMA NEVER TAKE THEM OFF AGAIN!!!"

 **Shitabu** : Wtf. 

**Semi** : *proud mom noises*

 **Shitabu** : Thx!

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** i- FUCK YOU! i hate that you admit your a simping horny bitch cuz now all my 87+ blackmail folder will go to waste!

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : shameless >:)

 **Semi** : so we playing FMK?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : YES! and we starting with aka chan! (✧ω✧) 

**BestKouhai** : YES!!!

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : FMK, bokkun, atsumu, me! 

**BestKouhai** : (HES GONNA CHOOSE ME FOR SURE!!)

 **Semi** : (1- wtf 2- for what?)

 **BestKouhai** : Kill Atsumu-san (Sorry.), f*ck Oikawa-san, and marry Bokuto-san.

 **BestKouhai** : (TOLD YOU!! HES MY BEST FRIEND AFTER ALL!!)

 **Semi** : wtf (wtf)

 **Kenma** : why am i not surprised by any of his choices? (or the fact that bokuto friendzoned him)

 **BestKouhai** : (Bokuto-san did not friend-zone me.)

 **BestKouhai** : (YEAH KAASHHI'S RLY NOT ONLY A FRIEND!! HE'S MY BESTEST BEST FRIEND!!!!)

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** i'm surprised he didnt kill oikawa san O.O

 **BestKouhai** : Let's go on, please.

 **BestKouhai** : Kageyama.

 **MilkHusky** : bring it on cuz i aint lose

 **Kenma** : there's no winning or losing here but ok 

**BestKouhai** : Hinata, Kenma, Yachi.

 **MilkHusky** : 1) fuck you 2) kill Kenma (fuck that bitch, i hope Kuroo san deletes your Minecraft world), marry Hinata, ......................fuck...Yachi...?

 **Kenma** : ........why?

 **Suga** : AKAASHI FUCKING KEIJI WHAT DID YOU MAKE MY PRECIOUS CHILD CHOOSE

 **BestKouhai** : I'm sorry?

 **Suga** : FUCK I CAN'T STAY ANGRY AT YOU FUCK YOU

 **Semi** : wtf

 **MilkHusky** : Kozume Kenma!

 **Kenma** : oof my time has come

 **MilkHusky** : Kuroo san, Akaashi san, Hinata

 **Kenma** : fuck then kill kuroo, kill keiji, marry hinata

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : that's not how this works 

**Kenma** : who are you to decide? i say so it is

 **MilkHusky** : so you chose death huh? you marrying Hinata bitch? MY Hinata Shoyou? you truly are the lowest scum in history, fuck you

 **Kenma** : omg fuck off

 **Shitabu** : Why would anyone want to kill Akaashi-san?

 **Kenma** : cuz he's a total bitch?

 **BestKouhai** : KENMA I'M SO DISSAPOINTED Y WOULD U SAY SUCH A THING ABT KASHI HE'S THE OPPOSITE OF A TOTAL BTCH HE'S THE GREATEST I'LL TELL KUBRO 2 BAN CUDDLES 4 THE NEXT 24 HOURS BITCH GO DIE IN HOLE OR SMTH IDK JUST FUCK OFF >:(

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : OK I HAVE FORGIVED IT WHEN YOU WERE SPREADING FALSE INFORMATION ABOUT MY DEAR KOUHAI BUT NOW YOU HAVE REACHED THE POINT OF NO RETURN YOU FUCKING SLUT >:(

 **Kenma** : wtf

 **BestKouhai** : It's ok, Tooru. Thank you.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : B-BUT!!!...............OK T^T

 **Semi** : wtf

 **Tsumu** : (i bet this is the same thing that's happening rn with bokkun irl XD)

 **Kenma** : (same)

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** why are you nicer to Akaashi san than your real own kouhais? this is why iwaizumi san is both the dad and mom, you suck >:'(

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : cuz aka chan is nice to me??? dont worry i love you too!! <3

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** i mean, i don't hate you i think? so <3

 **Shitabu** : Wtf.

 **Kenma** : suga

 **Suga** : FUCK YOU MARRYING MY DEAR KOUHAI'S DEAR BF YOU FUCKING BITCH FUCK YOU WTF DO YOU WANT

 **Kenma** : what did i do to deserve this? anyways..

 **Kenma** : daichi, akaashi, oikawa

 **BestKouhai** : Why am I even a choice?

 **Kenma** : cuz i want to?

 **Suga** : FUCK YOU I HATE YOUR GUTS YOU FUCKING BITCH KILL KENMA, MARRY AND FUCK DAICHI

 **Kenma** : eh, fair enough (btw if i had to rly answer, i'll kill kuroo, fuck akaashi and marry hinata)

 **Suga** : (WELL BICHT I CAN CHOOSE PROPERLY TOO ILL KILL OIKAWA FUCK AKAASHI AND MARRY DAICHI)

**_WhinyHornyBokuto_ changed _Suga_ 's name to _Bicht_**

**Bicht** : FUCK YOU

 **BestKouhai** : BACK OFF BITCHES NONE OF U R FUCKING KAASHI HE'S MINE!!!! IF I DON'T FUCK HIM U WONT EITHER!!! YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY OF HIM, ALL OF HIM IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!!!

 **Shitabu** : Are they really not dating?

 **Kenma** : surprisingly (unfortunately)

 **Semi** : wtf, wait for real? even ryo doesn't say that

 **BestKouhai** : ????? WTF DUMBASSES OFC WE'RE NOT!!! WUT'LL MAKE YOU THINK SO LOL!! N E WAYS I KNOW U'LL MISS ME BUT I HAVE 2 GO BYE!!!!!

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : *sigh* why can't aka chan be this fun ╮(￣_￣)╭ 

**BestKouhai** : Sorry?

 **Semi** : wtf

 **Bicht** : OIKAWA FUCKING TOORU 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : yes! >:)

 **Bicht** : IWAIZUMI, AKAASHI, ATSUMU

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : uuuugh this is hard! umm....marry iwa chan.......fuck aka chan........i'm so sorry tsum tsum but i'll have to kill you ToT

 **Tsumu** : ........why? i am so touched...i am going to cry....was everything we did, talked about, laughed and cried about, every time we watched and read and played together, was everything all a lie? are we a lie? WERE we a lie? (ಥ﹏ಥ) 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : if you had to choose who to kill, me aka chan or sakusa you'll kill me right? same thing (￣︿￣) 

**Tsumu** : fair point (￣︿￣) 

**Semi** : wtf? why always fuck akaashi?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : bokkun always sends pics of aka chan on the captain gc and i know for a fact he's hot af (//ω//) 

**BestKouhai** : Bokuto-san says: 'NO FUCK U OIKAWA U GO SUCK IWAIZUMI'S DICK OR SMTH!!! LEAVE MY DEAREST DEAR AKKASHI ALONE!!'.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : gladly (if he'll let me), but how tf did he know??

 **BestKouhai** : Because 'KAASHI U WILL TELL ME IF ANY OF THOSE BITCHES 1) CHOOSE 2 KILL U 2) CHOOSE 2 MARRY U 3) CHOOSE 2 FUCK U 4) NOT INCLUDE U AS A CHOICE 5) DON'T CHOOSE 2 MARRY U 6) DON'T CHOOSE 2 FUCK U!! NONE OF THEM R ALLOWED 2 DO ANY OF THESE K?? I WONT PRACTICE TOMORROW IF U DON'T TELL ME K??'

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : are we witnessing yandere bokkun? (¬‿¬ )

 **Kenma** : he's always like that, even tho he demands others to appreciate the existence of keiji, he's SO fucking possessive abt him i can't even play with him :/ yet he still spends half of the time with kuroo.....

 **Semi** : wtf

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : MIYA ATSUMU! (☆▽☆)

 **Tsumu** : YESSIR! (☆▽☆)

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : TOBIO CHAN, KOGANE, AKA CHAN! >:)

 **Tsumu** : listen here you little shit..........fuck omi omi, marry omi omi, kill samu :/

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : DENIED! >:)

 **Tsumu** : uuugh.....fuck keiji kun ofc, umm.....marry kogane?......IM SORRY TOBIO KUN! ToT

 **MilkHusky** : it's fine, i'll kill you too if it were me 

**Tsumu** : this hurts! T^T

 **BestKouhai**!!: OMG THX ATSUMU SAN!! I'LL MAKE YOU LUNCH EVERY DAY!! <3

 **Tsumu** : OMG THEN I'LL MAKE DINNER!! <3

 **BestKouhai!!** : OMG WE CAN HAVE TAKE OUT OR SOMETHING FOR BREAKFAST IF WE'RE BOTH TIRED!! <3

 **Tsumu** : OMG WE'LL HAVE AN APARTMENT NEAR WHERE OMI OMI LIVES!! WE CAN ALWAYS GO VISIT!! <3

 **BestKouhai!!:** OMG THEN LET'S BUY A BEACH HOUSE WHERE GOSHIKI LIVES!! WE'LL SPEND ALL HOLIDAYS THERE!! <3

 **Tsumu:** <3

 **BestKouhai!!:** <3

 **BestKouhai** : Bokuto-san says: 'OK FUCK U TSUM TSUM UR NOT INVITED TO MY BDAY PARTY!'.

 **Tsumu** : WAIT NO FUCK! I WANT THAT CAKE! (╥ω╥)

 **Semi** : wtf

 **Tsumu** : SEMI! (☆▽☆)

 **Semi** : *sigh* yes!

 **Tsumu** : SHIRABU, AKAASHI, USHIJIMA! >:)

 **Semi** : kill ushijima, fuck akaashi, marry shirbau <3

 **Shitabu** : Thx <3

 **Semi** : <3

 **Bicht** : OMG I REALLY WANT TO KILL THEM RN THEY'RE SO CUTE FUCK YOU

 **Tsumu** : what was that abt fucking keiji kun?

 **Semi** : ......................wtf...?

 **BestKouhai** : Bokuto-san says: 'FUCK YOU TOO SEMI SEMI I'LL TELL WAKA TO MAKE YOU RUN EXTRA LAPS!!!"

 **Semi** : wtf no!

 **Shitabu** : Don't worry, I'll tell him to go on a date with Tendou-san so he forgets that.

 **Semi** : A BLESSING FROM GOD!

 **Shitabu** : Just doing my job as a good kouhai, unlike some people *cough* Kageyama Tobio *cough*.

 **MilkHusky** : i'd like you to know i've never ever told my senpais to fuck off, unlike you whos only nice when he feels like it, i'm always nice

 **Bicht** : OK THATS A LIE YOU FUCKING CURSED US TO DEATH WHEN WE CAUGHT YOU TODAY BITCH

 **MilkHusky** : fuck off, you deserved it 

**Semi** : wtf

 **Shitabu** : Wtf.

 **Semi** : shirabu!

 **Shitabu** : Yessir!

 **Semi** : me, akaashi, yahaba

 **Shitabu** : Kill Yahaba, fuck Akaashi-san, marry Semi-san <3

 **Semi** : thx<3

 **Shitabu** : <3

 **Bicht** : WTF FUCK OFF 

**Kenma** : again with fucking keiji? bokuto will seriously cry

 **BestKouhai** : Bokuto-san says: 'OK IDK U THAT WELL, BUT WAKA SAYS UR NICE BUT STILL FUCK OFF AND LEAVE MY AGASHI ALONE SHORTY!'.

 **Shitabu** : Wtf.

 **Semi** : wtf, shirabu's not even that short

 **Shitabu** : Thx. Btw, does Bokuto-san ever pronounce Akaashi-san's name right?

 **Kenma** : he did once, he pronounced a perfect 'Akaashi' when he was trying to get keiji's attention, keiji called me asking if he can come over and started crying for an hour

 **BestKouhai** : I regret every single bit of that.

 **Semi** : wtf

 **Shitabu** : Wtf.

 **Shitabu** : Yahaba Shigeru!

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** kill kyoutani, fuck kyoutani, marry kyoutani

 **Shitabu** : No. Oikawa-san, Akaashi-san, Iwaizumi-san.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** that so easy! kill Oikawa san obviously, marry Iwaizumi san, fuck Akaashi san!

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : that 'obviously' was not necessary, it hurts T^T

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** good <3

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** Kogane!

 **BestKouhai!!:** YESSIR!!! (☆ω☆) 

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** Goshiki, Atsumu san, Akaashi san!

 **BestKouhai!!:** OMG FUCK YOU!!! FUCK AKAASHI SAN, MARRY ATSUMU SAN, KILL GOSHIKI THEN KILL MYSELF!! (」＞＜)」

 **Tsumu** : KOGANE NO!!!! YOU CAN KILL ME!!! TvT

 **BestKouhai!!** : ITS OK ATSUMU SAN!!! BUT IF YOU SAY SO THEN, FUCK AKAASHI SAN, KILL ATSUMU SAN (SORRY!! (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞ ), MARRY GOSHIKI!! (´♡‿♡`) 

**Tsumu** : PHEW! (つω`｡) 

**Shitabu** : Wtf.

 **Semi** : wtf

 **BestKouhai** : Bokuto-san says: 'ThisWouldn'tHaveHappenedIfYouDidn'tChooseAkaashi.mp4'

 **Semi** : wtf, is that a hammer? and an axe? and why does he have those pics? this looks like a scene from that one anime tendou forced us to watch? why is his room full of owl plushies?

 **Shitabu** : Wtf.

 **Bicht** : WTF WHY ISN'T DAICHI LIKE THAT FUCK THAT FUCKER

 **Kenma** : if you didn't choose akaashi, he'll go on a whole 5 hour lecture on how you dont understand the beauty of such a holy being, and tbh i don't what's worse

 **Semi** : wtf

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : uuuh let's stop! (¯▿¯) 

**Tsumu** : umm..yeah! everyone had their turn anyway! ( ˙▿˙ ) 

**MilkHusky** : cowards, my win then?

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** there's no win or lose, but sure 

**MIlkHusky** : as reward, i'd like Kenma to die the most painful death ever

 **Kenma** : what did i do to you?

 **MilkHusky** : idk? 'exist' sounds like a good answer, but 'breathe the same air as Hinata' sounds better? idk you just suck (Kuroo san's dick you fucking bottom)

 **Kenma** : i see, fuck you

 **Tsumu** : i thought abt something...... 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : i know! 'are we all bottoms here except tobio kun?' right?? (＾◡＾) 

**Tsumu** : omg right!! also, i can't imagine kogane as a top, but i also can't imagine goshiki as a top!! >.<

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : same!! >.<

 **Semi** : wtf

 **BestKouhai!!** : OMG I WANT TO BE THE TOP!!! TOP SOUND SO COOL!! I BET HE WANTS TO BE TOP TOO THO.......IDK I'LL ASK HIM WHEN WE START DATING!! WE'LL PRB TAKE TURNS!!!! o(≧▽≦)o 

**Shitabu** : Wtf.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** i'm a top

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : (￣_￣)・・・ 

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** fuck off

 **Bicht** : I BET KAGEYAMA IS JUST THERE, IM SURE HINATA ALWAYS POWER BOTTOMS HIM CUZ HE'S A GODDAMN COWARD

 **MilkHusky** : lmao we still didn't fuck but i'm sure you're right, but at least i do have someone

 **Suga** : FUCK YOU 

**Kenma** : BRO I SUMMON YOU!

 **BestKouhai** : Bokuto-san says: 'I'VE BEEN SUMMONED!'

 **Kenma** : LET'S PLAY ToD WITH THEM BRO!!

 **BestKouhai** : Bokuto-san says: 'OMG GREAT IDEA BRO!!'

 **Shitabu** : Wtf.

**_Kenma_ added _Kuroo Tetsurou_ to _Setters But This Is NOT About Setting_**

**_Kuroo Tetsurou_ added _Bokuto Koutarou_ to _Setters But This Is NOT About Setting_**

_**Kuroo Tetsurou** _ **changed** _**Bokuto Koutarou'** _ **s** **name to** _**Brokuto** _

**_Brokuto_ changed _Kuroo Tetsurou_ 's name to _Kubro_**

**Kubro** : BRO

 **Brokuto** : BRO

 **Kubro** : BRO

 **Brokuto** : BRO

 **Semi** : wtf

 **Kubro** : BRO

 **Brokuto** : OMG SEMI SEMI FUCK YOU

 **BestKouhai** : Bokuto-san, go to sleep, we'll play tomorrow.

 **Brokuto** : BUUUUUUT............

 **BestKouhai** : No 'but's.

 **Brokuto** : AWWWW........PLEASE!!! I BOUGHT U ICE CREAM RIGHT???

 **BestKouhai** : I'm grateful for that. But please go to sleep, I'll cuddle with you for an extra 30 minutes if you do so.

 **Brokuto** : FOR REAL???!!!

 **BestKouhai** : Yes.

 **Brokuto** : OK GN!!!

 **BestKouhai** : Goodnight.

 **Shitabu** : Wtf.

 **Kuroo** : akaashi fuck you that was my bro! :(

 **Kenma** : kuroo we ain't cuddling tonight, and i won't play Animal Crossing with you, go cuddle and play with your 'bro' bitch

 **Kuroo** : OMG DON'T BE JEALOUS!

 **Kenma** : i'm not 

**BestKouhai** : (Your are.)

 **Kenma** : (ofc i am)

 **Kuroo** : ok i'll play with you all night, how's that?! i won't force you to sleep at a reasonable hour either!!

 **Kenma** : hmm....i still won't forgive you, but that'll do i guess

 **Kuroo** : we'll go to the arcade next week??

 **Kenma** : fine, i forgive you, but no loving bokuto more than me anymore k?

 **Kuroo** : AYE AYE CAPTAIN!

 **Kenma** : good, now get back, you're taking way too long at the kitchen

 **Kuroo** : i'm making apple pies!!

 **Kenma** : fuck you stop being a good bf 

**Kuroo** : NEVER! >:)

 **Bicht** : OK STOP WITH THIS LOVEY DOVEY SHIT OR IMMA COME STRANGLE YOU BOTH 

**Kuroo** : we're in tokyo!

 **Bicht** : DID I STUTTER BICHT!

 **Kuroo** : you really live up to your name lol

 **Bicht** : FUCK YOU

 **BestKouhai** : Everyone has school tomorrow, please go to sleep. (And, in Kuroo-san's and Kenma's case, stop spamming the chat and use the invention known as PMs, please.)

 **Kuroo** : YESSIR! (fuck you)

 **Kenma** : fine (fuck you)

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** gn, time to think of Kyoutani to sleep again....

 **Shitabu** : Gn. (Wtf.: That was for everything.)

 **Semi** : gn (wtf: that was for everything)

 **Semi** : (:0)

 **Shitabu** : (:0)

 **MilkHusky** : gn, i hope kenma chokes on his apple pie and dies

 **BestKouhai!!:** GN!!!! <3

 **Suga** : FUCK YOU ALL GN

 **BestKouhai** : Tooru? Atsumu-san?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : hmmm......:/

 **Tsumu** : hmmm.........:/

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : hey wanna play Mystic Messenger?! <3

 **Tsumu** : hey wanna play Queen's Choice?! <3

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : :0

 **Tsumu** : :0

 **BestKouhai** : No. No one is playing any thing. You both are going to sleep.

 **Tsumu** : OK I GET IT JUST DON'T KILL ME K?? OMI OMI WILL CRY!! ToT

 **BestKouhai** : I'm not killing any one, Atsumu-san.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : OMG WHY ARE YOU ALL MEAN TO AKA CHAN HE'S JUST WORRIED ABT US!! >:(

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : GN!!! <3

 **Tsumu** : GN!!! <3

 **BestKouhai** : Good night.

2:34 AM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Brokuto** : AAAKASHI I CAN'T SLEEP!!! COME CUDDLE WITH ME!!!!

 **Brokuto** : AKKASHI COME CUDDLE WITH ME!!!

 **Brokuto** : AKKASHI!! I'M NOT SPIKING ANY OF UR TOSSES TOMORROW!!

 **BestKouhai** : Bokuto-san, everyone is asleep, you should've told me on PMs.

 **Brokuto** : WDYM??? OOOH THIS IS THAT SETTER GC!! I DIDN'T NOTICE!!

 **Brokuto** : I JUST CLICKED ON THE FIRST THING I SAW!! CUZ YOU'RE USUALLY THAT, SINCE YOU'RE THE LAST AND FIRST PERSON I TEXT!!!

 **BestKouhai** : Please be more careful next time.

 **Brokuto** : OK BUT I CANT SLEEP!! COME CUDDLE WITH ME!!! COME CUDDLE WITH ME!!! CUDDLES!! CUDDLES!! CUDDLES!!

 **BestKouhai** : Did you try to turn off the light? Stop tossing the ball? Close your eyes? Try to sleep?

 **Brokuto** : NO??? I'LL GO TRY THAT NOW!! BUT IF IT DIDN'T WORK UR COMING OVER K??? 

**BestKouhai** : Of course, Bokuto-san.

 **Brokuto** : BEFORE THAT!!!

 **BestKouhai** : What is it?

 **Brokuto** : WHY DO YOU CALL THAT BITCH TOORU??

 **BestKouhai** : He wanted it.

 **Brokuto** : CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME TOO!! PLZ!!!! 

**BestKouhai** : Koutarou, I won't call you by your first name ever again if you don't go to sleep.

 **Brokuto** : WAIT NO!!! GN!!

 **BestKouhai** : Good night.

7:23 AM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Semi** : wtf

 **Shitabu** : Wtf.

 **Semi** : fuck you bitch!

 **Shitabu** : Omg, fuck off!

 **Semi** : i'm not going to talk with someone that has a hair style like yours, bye! 

**Shitabu** : At least my fashion sense is socially acceptable, bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FushiguroSakusa+ItadoriBokuto+NobaraHinata+GojouAtsumu:
> 
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/86528079


	7. in which Suga appreciates Daichi's breathing techniques, fuck Tanjiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> think i should stop writing chapters at 4am cuz they'll be full of mistakes? nah-

1:54 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Brokuto** : GUYS! PLZ HELP WHAT SHOULD I DO I CANT LIVE ANYMORE!!!

 **Kubro** : WHAT BRO? YOU OK??

 **Brokuto** : BRO AKAAASHI DIED!

 **Kubro** : WTF BRO??? HOW?? WHEN?? WHY?

 **Brokuto** : IDK BRO HE DIDN'T COME 2 MORNING PRACTICE OR WALK W/ ME TO SCHOOL BUT I JUST THOUGHT HE'S TIRED OR MAD AT ME BUT NOW I WENT TO GET LUNCH W/ HIM BUT HE'S NOT THERE!!!! AND HIS CLASSMATES SAY HE DIDN'T COME TO CLASS 2!!!!

 **Kubro** : BRO IS HE OK???? HE NEVER MISSED PRACTICE WITHOUT SAYING BEFORE RIGHT???

 **Brokuo** : YESS BRO!!!!

 **BestKouhai** : Kou, I texted you saying I won't come because I have a fever, right?

 **Kubro** : BRO HE'S ALIVE!!!! I'LL GO NOW KENMA'S JEALOUS AND POUTING AS ALWAYS!!!

 **Brokuto** : BUT HE HAS A FEVER BRO!!! HE'LL DIE!! I DIDN'T SEE THE TEXT AND NOW HE'LL DIE!!!

 **BestKouhai** : I'm not dying, Kou. How did you do on your English exam?

 **Brokuto** : THATS NOT IT!!! DID U EAT BREAKFAST??? LUNCH??? DID U SLEEP??? R U OK??? SHOULD I SKIP PRACTICE AND SCHOOL???

 **BestKouhai** : I did, and I'm fine. You have math class after that, right? Don't think too much about me and pay attention, we can't afford you failing again.

 **Brokuto** : KASHI!!! MATHS SUCKS!!! UR MORE IMPORTANT!!

 **BestKouhai** : No cuddles for you tonight, I'm sick and you won't listen to me. Go to class. Now.

 **Brokuto** : BUT.....FINE! I'M COMING OVER ONCE SCHOOL FINISHES, I'LL CUT PRACTICE SHORT!!! I'LL TELL COUCH I'M NOT FEELING WELL!!

 **BestKouhai** : You don't have to, I'm really fine, it's just a slight fever.

 **Brokuto** : I SAY I'LL COME THEN I'LL COME !!! I'LL GO 2 CLASS NOW!! BYE!! GO 2 SLEEP!!!

 **BestKouhai** : Good bye, don't get distracted too much.

2:21 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Semi** : wtf, i thought akaashi was the mature one between them, now it's hard to decide who is

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** same, also, i thought Akaashi san was the type to never ever get sick

 **Semi** : same, but bokuto is worrying way too much 

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** true, don't you have a class Semi san?

 **Semi** : English sucks, what about you?

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** chemistry sucks

 **Semi** : oof

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** why does school even exist?

 **Semi** : to make us poor children suffer

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** could never put it better

 **Semi** : so..............

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** yeah..............

 **Semi** : umm....

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** uuh..........

 **Semi** : oh the teacher is calling on me bye!!

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** haha same bye!!

3:04 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : AKA CHAN ARE YOU OK???? ( ºΔº )

 **BestKouhai** : I'm fine, it's just a fever.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : OK!!! BTW IWA CHAN TOLD ME I SOUND LESS ANOYING TODAY!!! >////<

 **BestKouhai** : That's great news, is it because of your biology exam?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : I THINK SO!! SINCE HE SPENT A LOT OF TIME TEACHING ME I TRIED HARD AND SOMEHOW MANAGED TO GET A 87!!! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

 **BestKouhai** : He must be so proud and happy for you. Congratulations, Tooru.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : HEHE THX!! I'LL GO NOW!! IWA CHAN'S CALLING!! \\(^ヮ^)/ 

**BestKouhai** : Ok.

4:23 PM

**Setter But This Is NOT About Setting**

**BestKouhai**!!: AKAASHI SAN!!! MONIWA SAN PRAISED ME A LOT TODAY!!! HE SAID MY DUMPS ARE GETTING BETTER!! (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

 **BestKouhai** : Good job, Kogane.

 **BestKouhai**!!: HEHE THX!! BUT I'LL HAVE TO WORK HARDER ON MY BLOCKING........... >.<

 **BestKouhai** : You'll do just fine, I'm sure you can become a great iron wall if you work hard enough.

 **BestKouhai**!!: THX!! I'LL DO MY BEST!!! I'LL GO TO PRACTICE NOW!!! BYE!! \\(^ヮ^)/ 

**BestKouhai** : Bye.

4: 35 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Bicht** : Akaashi how can a villain like Anastacius (from WMMAP) look so hot yet still be a bitch? *confused horny noises*

 **BestKouhai** : There's no rule forbidding villains from being hot, Suga-san.

 **Bicht** : fair point! („• ֊ •„) 

4:57 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Shitabu** : What's the answer to this question, Akaashi-san?

 **Shitabu** : FuckPhysics.jpg

 **BestKouhai** : 5.831 m/s

 **Shitabu** : Thx!!

 **BestKouhai** : Sure.

5:45 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Tsumu** : KEIJI KUN OIKAWA SAYS ITS NOT OK TO SKIP OPENINGS AND ENDINGS!!! (￣ヘ￣) 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : CUZ IT'S NOT!! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING MONSTER ARE YOU?? (눈_눈) 

**Tsumu** : I ONLY DON'T SKIP OPS IF I REALLY LIKE THEM!! AND I ALWAYS SKIP EDS!!! KEIJI KUN TELL HIM IT'S OK!!! (；⌣̀_⌣́) 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : AKA CHAN TELL HIM HOW FUCKED HE IS!!! >:(

 **BestKouhai** : Don't you both have practice? You can talk about this later.

 **Tsumu** : BUT-

 **BestKouhai** : No 'but's, please.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : HOW TF DO YOU CUT SOMEONE THROUGH TEX-

 **BestKouhai** : Please go back to practice.

 **Tsumu** : i guess it's just a keiji kun thing!! bye!! \\(^ヮ^)/ (YOURE STILL WRONG THO!! >:( )

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : i guess!! bye!! \\(^ヮ^)/ (YOURE STILL FUCKED UP THO!! >:( ) 

5:54 PM 

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Kenma** : keiji can i come over, i still can't solve this case 

**BestKouhai** : Sure, if you want to catch a fever, or if you want Kuroo-san to get jealous.

 **Kenma** : uuugh fuck you! :(

6:08 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**ProDogTrainer(Furry)** : Akaashi san what milk flavor do you think Kyoutani prefers?

 **BestKouhai** : Chocolate, probably.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry)** : THX!!

 **BestKouhai** : Yeah.

6:17 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Tsumu** : KEIJI KUN!! SAMU IS SO ANNOYING HE SAID MY NEW SHOES LOOK STUPID!!! (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ 

**BestKouhai** : They look cool, Atsumu-san. Isn't that the same brand as Sakusa-san's?

 **Tsumu** : YESSS!!! THX!! OH NO KITA SAN IS COMING!! <3

6:19 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Bicht** : Akaashi what's the simplest 'elucidate' synonym?

 **BestKouhai** : Explain?

 **Bicht** : oh right! 

6:23 PM

**Setter But This Is NOT About Setting**

**BestKouhai!!:** AKAASHI SAN WHAT'S THE ANSWER FOR THIS???? *CONFUSED ANGRY BIRD NOISES*

 **BestKouhai!!:** CHEMISTRY.jpg

 **BestKouhai** : The first choice is A, then A, A, C, D, D, A

 **BestKouhai!!:** THX!! <3

 **BestKouhai** : Yeah.

6:26 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Semi** : akaashi do you think ushijima will mind if i skip pthe rest of ractice?

 **BestKouhai** : He will, why not say you'll help Shirabu, but just sit there and tell him he's doing just fine instead?

 **Semi** : hmm....ok!!

6:42 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : aka chan do you think iwa chan will mind if i suddenly hold his hand??? >////<

 **BestKouhai** : Depending on the place and time, and if there are people around.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : we're alone at the locker room rn! (//▽//)

 **BestKouhai** : Have you tried it before?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : so many times, but he was asleep in all of them (￣ ￣|||)

 **BestKouhai** : Won't it be better if you hold it on your way home?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : hmm...youre right! i'll try that soon!! (´♡‿♡`) 

6:47 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**MilkHusky** : Akaashi san do you think Hinata prefers hamburger or chicken nuggets?

 **BestKouhai** : Hamburger, probably.

 **MilkHusky** : thx!!

 **BestKouhai** : Yeah.

6:58 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Kubro** : akaashi do you think kenma likes Queen's Number?

 **BestKouhai** : IDK.

 **Kubro** : ok thx for the very informative response

 **BestKouhai** : Fuck off.

 **Kubro** : OoO

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : OoO

 **BestKouhai!!:** OoO

 **Tsumu** : OoO

 **MilkHusky** : OoO

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** OoO

 **Bicht** : OoO

 **Semi** : OoO

 **Shitabu** : OoO

 **Kenma** : why is everyone suddenly online?

 **Kubro** : KENMA!!! AKAASHI TOLD ME TO FUCK OFF!!! GET ANGRY AT HIM!!

 **Kenma** : fuck off

 **Kubro** : what did i really expect.....

 **Kenma** : anyways what's with everyone?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : AREN'T YOU SURPRISED AKA CHAN WAS RUDE??? OoO

 **Tsumu** : AND CURSED??? OoO

 **BestKouhai!!:** HE EVEN CENSORED IT WHEN WE WERE PLAYING FMK!!! EVEN I AM NOT THAT PURE!! OoO

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** he's always....idk?

 **Shitabu** : Exactly!

 **Semi** : i want to say 'wtf' but even i am surprised 

**MilkHusky** : idk, i've never seen Akaashi san not know something

 **Bicht** : i thought the concept of being rude or not knowing something was foreign to Akaashi 

**Kenma** : wtf? did you guys ever talk to keiji? that man curses and is rude in every sentence, and he's no god to know everything

 **BestKouhai** : Nobody fucking asked you, Bitch. I'm trying to keep my reputation here, so fuck off.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : OoO

 **Tsumu** : OoO

 **BestKouhai** : STOP SPAMMING, BITCHES. GO TO PRACTICE OR SOMETHING. I HOPE YOU ALL BREAK YOUR ANKLES AND CAN'T GO TO NATIONALS. FUCK YOU ALL.

 **BestKouhai!!:** OoO

 **Shitabu** : OoO

 **BestKouhai** : WHAT PART OF 'STOP SPAMMING' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, STUPID MOTHERFUCKERS? 

**Semi** : OoO

 **Bicht** : OoO

 **BestKouhai** : LOOK, ONLY BECAUSE I'M NOT AT SCHOOL OR PRACTICE DOESN'T MEAN I CAN BE YOUR FUCKING LOVE ADVISOR, THERAPIST, COUNSELOR, IDK WHAT YOU CALL IT. JUST LET ME WORK IN PEACE. EVERY DAMN SECOND 'akashi this' AND 'akaashi that'. JUST FUCK OFF. 

**MilkHusky** : sorry :(

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry)** : sorry :(

 **Kenma** : keiji go to sleep 

**BestKouhai** : I WILL IF I CAN BUT I'M WAY TOO HUNGRY, I'M TOO LAZY TO GET UP AND GET ME SOME FUCKING FOOD, I HAVEN'T EATEN SINCE YESTERDAY MORNING (THAT BEING HALF A YAKISOBA BUN.). AND I HAVE THIS WORK I UNDERSTAND NOTHING OF.

 **Kenma** : where's bokuto?

 **BestKouhai** : Bokuto-san has to practice, he can't just skip it because of a fever.

 **Semi** : wtf 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : how...........?

 **BestKouhai** : *cups hands around your cheeks* Tooru....

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : *blushes and looks down* y-yes? 

**BestKouhai** : *raises your head to the same level as mine* Look me in the eyes, Tooru.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : *blushes even more* we- we can't do this aka chan.....*averts eyes*

 **BestKouhai** : Tooru......LOOK ME IN THE FUCKING EYES AND TELL ME IF I REALLY LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU AND IWAIZUMI-SAN'S LOVE LIFE. I DON'T NEED TO BE INFORMED OF EVERY LITTLE DETAIL. SO, FOR THE SAKE OF MY NON EXISTENT MENTAL HEALTH, PLEASE FUCK OFF. 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : oof, this really hurts coming from aka chan (＞﹏＜) 

**Kenma** : i'll tell bokuto to come over 

**BestKouhai** : No, you won't. Why would he?

 **Kenma** : cuz youre so fucking sleep deprived and tired you can't even think straight?

 **BestKouhai** : I'm not sleep deprived or tired. And I can think straight.

 **Kenma** : (X) Doubt

 **BestKouhai** : Fuck you.

 **Brokuto** : AGASHI I DIDN'T KNO U WERE LIKE THIS!!!! OoO

 **BestKouhai** : WAIT NO BOKUTO SAN IM NOT LIKE THAT I SWEAR IM A DECENT HUMAN BEING PLEASE DONT BE MAD OR DISAPPOINTED IM SORRY ILL SHUT UP ILL DO BETTER ILL PRACTICE MORE TOMORROW TO MAKE UP FOR TODAY TOO

 **Brokuto** : LMAO STUPID CALM DOWN!! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!! I'M AT THE DOOR BTW!!!

 **BestKouhai** : WTF WHY?

 **Brokuto** : IDK? TO TAKE CARE OF U?

 **BestKouhai** : What about practice?

 **Brokuto** : BUT UR NOT THERE SO I CAN'T HIT ANY SPIKES!!

 **BestKouhai** : What about Anahori? Is he no good? I knew I should've spent more time teaching him.....

 **Brokuto** : HE'S GREAT!! THATS NOT THE POINT!! N E WAYS OPEN THE DOOR!!

 **BestKouhai** : NO GO BACK

 **Brokuto** : I'M BREAKING IN AND MAKING U GO 2 SLEEP!! >:)

 **BestKouhai** : NO YOU'RE FUCKING NOTTTTRDLKN;AZNM L9-L ,oju

 **Brokuto** : EVERY ONE SHUT THE FUCK UP SO AKKASHI CAN SLEEP!! >:(

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : ................

 **Tsumu** : ............

 **BestKouhai!!:** ...............

 **Bicht** : ................

 **Shitabu** : ................

 **Semi** : ..............

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** ............

 **MilkHusky** : .............

 **Kubro** : ???????

 **Kenma** : wtf is wrong with everyone?

10: 21 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**BestKouhai** : WTF.

 **Kenma** : bruh

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : you ok now aka chan? *worried alien noises*

 **BestKouhai** : Yes, Tooru, thank you. And I'm really sorry about what I said, I didn't mean any of it.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : hmmm.........you sure? (￢ ￢) 

**BestKouhai** : Maybe that cursing part Kenma mentioned was just a bit true, and maybe I would've really like it if you all left me work in peace, and maybe I was kind of annoyed by all the messages, but everything else was certainly just irrational things I said while half-asleep.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : OK!! why don't you swear then?? and sorry abt that, i thought it was ok since you had nothing to do!! (ーー;) 

**BestKouhai** : I don't really know, to be a good example? And I don't want Bokuto-san to think I'm disrespectful or immature? I don't want him or anyone else to stop thinking I'm calm, reserved, courteous, responsible, reliable, IDK what you call it? A good person?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : lmao everyone is fucked up here you can be rude and swear all you want!! ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ 

**Brokuto** : YEAH AKASHI I DONT THINK UR IMMATURE OR DISREPECTFUL!! I THINK UR COOL!! EVEN THO IM COOLER!!!

 **BestKouhai** : Ok, I think. Thank you.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : np lol!! btw..........

 **BestKouhai** : What is it?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : IWA CHAN SAID THAT IF I KEEP THIS UP I'LL ACE THE NEXT BIO EXAM!!! HE SOUNDED SO PROUD!! PRAISE ME PLZ!!! (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

 **BestKouhai** : Great job, Tooru. I believe you can ace whatever exam it is, just keep trying. I'm proud of you, too.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : THX!! (°◡°♡)

 **Brokuto** : AAKASHI YOU DIDN'T PRAISE ME!! I DIDN'T FAIL MY ENG EXAM!!! I THINK...........

 **BestKouhai** : I'm sorry about everything I said, too, everyone.

 **Brokuto** : AAKASHI???

 **BestKouhai!!:** ITS FINE AKAASHI SAN YOU WERE JUST SLEEPY!! (♡°▽°♡) 

**BestKouhai!!:** BTW GOSHIKI SAID WE CAN GO TO THE NEW PARK NEXT WEEK TOGETHER!! IM SO HAPPY!! ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ 

**BestKouhai** : That's good, enjoy, but don't spend way too much time there.

 **BestKouhai!!:** OK!! ( ˙꒳˙ ) 

**Brokuto** : AKKASHI???

 **MilkHusky** : Akaashi san you were right! Hinata really prefers hamburger!

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** Kyoutani too!

 **BestKouhai** : Try asking them properly next time.

 **MilkHusky** : i will!!

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** uuugh..i'll try?

 **Brokuto** : AGASHI???

 **Kubro** : akaashi!! kenma liked Queen's Number!!

 **Kenma** : and i somehow solved the case

 **BestKouhai** : Ok? I don't really give a fuck? 

**Kubro** : *clutches into shirt dramatically* this hurts!!

 **Kenma** : i'm used to it...

 **Tsumu** : keiji kun!! omi omi said my shoes look cool!!! even tho he didn't want to admit it at the beginning.... (*≧ω≦*) 

**BestKouhai** : Good for you, Atsumu-san. He was probably just embarrassed.

 **Brokuto** : AGHASHI!!!

 **Shitabu** : Akaashi-san can you help me with my physics homework tomorrow too?

 **BestKouhai** : Sure.

 **Shitabu** : Thx!!

 **Semi** : akaashi can you think of an excuse for me to skip practice tomorrow?

 **BestKouhai** : Ok.

 **Semi** : thx!!

 **Bicht** : akaashi what's an 'ambiguous' synonym?

 **BestKouhai** : Enigmatic?

 **Brokuto** : AKKASGHI!!!

 **Bicht** : oh right!

 **MilkHusky** : Akaashi san do you think i can get Hinata to drink this whole milk cartoon with me?

 **BestKouhai** : I suggest you don't, it's unhealthy.

 **MilkHusky** : what if i do tho?

 **BestKouhai** : You won't have milk to drink until the next time your father goes shopping.

 **MilkHusky** : living is just pain and life is just an endless cycle of suffering T^T

 **Brokuto** : Akaashi?

 **Kenma** : oooh wtf 

**Kubro** : he's still ignoring you even after that, what did you do bro?

 **Brokuto** : I REALLY DID NOTHING!! >o<

 **Kenma** : doubt that

 **Kubro** : think hard about it bro!

 **Brokuto** : HHMMM....AH! IS IT BECAUSE I DIDN'T LET YOU WORK?? AND FORCED YOU TO SLEEP?? AND MADE YOU EAT PROPERLY??

 **BestKouhai** : Because you skipped practice for a fucking fever, now Anahori thinks he did something wrong.

 **Brokuto** : I SAID IM SORRY!!

 **BestKouhai** : And I said I'm not mad.

 **Brokuto** : BUT YOU WERE!! YOU WERE KICKING AND FIGHTING AS I FORCED YOU ON BED!!

 **BestKouhai** : Please stop, this is embarrassing. And I was not kicking nor fighting.

 **Brokuto** : YOU WERE!! YOU WERE ALSO SAYING YOU WON'T SLEEP UNTL YOU'RE DONE WITH SOME KIND OF WORK!!! AND DIDN'T WANT TO EAT THE SOUP I MADE!!

 **BestKouhai** : Ok, I forgive you. Stop.

 **Brokuto** : OK!! THX!!

 **Semi** : wtf 

**Shitabu** : I wish Semi-san would skip practice to break into my house and force me on bed too.

**_Shitabu_ deleted (1) message **

**Semi** : ??

 **Shitabu** : Lmao, Semi-san, why do you even want to know? Do you care that much about everything I do and say? How overprotective!

 **Semi** : ok fuck off

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : I WANT IWA CHAN TO BREAK INTO MY HOUSE AND FORCE ME ON BED WITH THOSE FUCKING ARMS OF HIS TOO!! INSTEAD OF BREAKING IN TO WAKE ME UP...... o(≧▽≦)o 

**Tsumu** : OMG SAME!! I WANT OMI OMI TO COME AND KABEDONE ME IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS!! o(≧▽≦)o 

**BestKouhai!!:** I WANT GOSHIKI TO KISS ME ON THE CHECK EVERY TIME I DO ANYTHING RIGHT!! AN I WANT TO DO THAT TOO!! I WANT TO SPOIL AND BE SPOILED BY GOSHIKI!! o(≧▽≦)o 

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** I WANT KYOUTANI TO PULL ME INTO THE LOCKER ROOM AND MAKE OUT WITH ME INSTEAD OF PRACTCING!!

 **Kubro** : I WANT KENMA TO LOVE ME MORE THAN HIS GAMES!!

 **Kenma** : never

 **Kenma** : I WANT KUROO TO LOVE ME MORE THAN BOKUTO!!

 **Kubro** : always!! <3

 **Kenma** : ..................<3

 **Bicht** : I WANT DAICHI TO CANCEL PRACTICE AND JUST LET ME BE CHOKED WITH HIS DAMN THIGHS!!

 **MilkHusky** : I WANT HINATA TO SLEEP AT MY HOUSE EVERY DAY SO WE CAN CUDDLE EVERY TIME WE WANT!!

 **Brokuto** : WTF GUYS??? (EVEN THO I RELATE TO KOGANE'S AND KAGEYAMA'S)

 **Kubro** : don't you want to make out with akaashi?

 **Brokuto** : WTF OFC NO!!!

 **Brokuto** : AKASGHI DO U WANT TO MAKE OUT W/ ME????

 **BestKouhai** : No, but I won't really mind doing it if you wanted to.

 **Brokuto** : HMM.....I THINK I WOULD IF YOU WANTED TOO!!!

 **Semi** : wtf

 **Shitabu** : What about you, Semi-san?

 **Semi** : what?

 **Shitabu** : What do you want Ryo-san (?) to do?

 **Semi** : i'm fine with whatever he wants, it's ryo after all

 **Shitabu** : Cool. Fuck off.

 **Semi** : wtf

 **Bicht** : GUYS! >:(

 **MilkHusky** : what?

 **Bicht** : I JUST WANTE TO SAY I REALLY APPRECIATE DAICHI BREATHING!! HOW CAN HE BREATH SO BEAUTIFULLY?? (*≧ω≦*) 

**MilkHusky** : Suga san............

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : IWA CHAN'S BREATHS ARE TOP TIER TOO (*≧ω≦*) 

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** Oikawa san for god's sake

 **Tsumu:** OMI OMI'S ARE GOD TIER (*≧ω≦*) 

**BestKouhai!!:** WTF ATUMU SAN?? ＼(º □ º l|l)/ 

**Bicht** : DAICHI'S ARE STILL THE BEST!! >:(

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : OH YOU DID NOT >:(

 **Tsumu** : YOU FUCKING DIDNT >:(

 **Bicht** : BRING IT ON BITCHES ヽ( `д´*)ノ

 **Semi** : wtf

 **Shitabu** : What about you, Semi-san?

 **Semi** : what now?

 **Shitabu** : Do you appreciate Ryo-san's (?) breathing?

 **Semi** : wtf ofc no 

**Shitabu** : Cool.

 **Semi** : wtf

 **Brokuto** : AGHASHI DO U APPRECIATE MY BREATHING!!??

 **BestKouhai** : If you want me to.

 **Brokuto** : I DO TOO IF YOU WANT!!

 **Semi** : wtf

 **Kuroo** : KENMA!

 **Kenma** : no

 **Kenma** : you?

 **Kubro** : OFC!!

 **Kenma** : ......................<3

 **Kubro** : <3!!!

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** Kageyama? do you see this shit?

 **MilkHusky** : i see, i understand nothing and i don't want to understand

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** same 

**Brokuto** : BTW!! AGHASHI CAN U COME OVER HELP WITH MY MATHS!!!??

 **BestKouhai** : I'll be there soon.

 **Brokuto** : YK WHAT I CHANGED MY MIND!! WE CAN DO IT TOMORROW!!

 **BestKouhai** : Are you sure?

 **Brokuto** : YEAH!!! U JUST REST THERE!!

 **BestKouhai** : Fine. Thank you.

 **Brokuto** : I'M THE BEST SENPAI AFTER ALL!!!

 **BestKouhai** : You are.

 **Kuroo** : kenma!

 **Kenma** : .....no

 **Kuroo** : kenma! plz!!?

 **Kenma** : ok just this once!

 **Kubro** : ok everyone watch this!

 **Kenma** : *cough* So, a list of some socially acceptable things Kozume Kenma appreciates about the existence of Kuroo Tetsurou: 1) He wakes me up almost everyday. 2) He makes me go to sleep almost every day. 3) He reminds me to eat and drink properly. 4) Relating to point 3, he always brings me food and drinks when I'm playing. 5) He always cuddles with me, whether I want it or no. 6) He's hot as fuck. 7) Be it bedhead or not, his hair is soft and smooth as fuck. Since I ran out of socially acceptable ones, you'll have to spare with just that. I didn't exactly run out of them, I'm just too tired to list all of that long assed list.

 **Semi** : wtf

 **Kubro** : embarrassed* BUT THAT'LL DO! I LOVE YOU TOO!

 **Kenma** : i didn't say i love you?

 **Kubro** : but you do ;)

 **Kenma** : yeah, i love you

 **Kubro** : <3

 **Bicht** : OOF BITCHES HURTING MAH HEART AGAIN FUCK OFF! (°ㅂ°╬) 

**Kenma** : <3

 **Brokuto** : AGHASHI DO U LUV ME???

 **BestKouhai** : Of course, Bokuto-san.

 **Brokuto** : GOOD!! I LUV U 2!! BUT DON'T GET SICK AGAIN K???

 **BestKouhai** : I'll try. Sorry for making you worry, and sorry you had to come take care of me.

 **Brokuto** : IT'S OK!!!!! BTW WILL U WORRY AND COME TAKE CARE OF ME IF I GET SICK?? EVEN THO I WON'T CUZ I NEVER GET SICK!!! I'M THE GREATEST AFTER ALL!!!

 **BestKouhai** : If you want me to.

 **Brokuto** : I WANT!!!!!

 **BestKouhai** : Then, yes.

 **Brokuto** : <3!!!!

 **BestKouhai** : <3.

 **Bicht** : HOW CAN I TELL PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT DATING TO STOP BEING THE MOST PUPLICLY AFFECTIONATE PEOPLE I'VE EVER MET????? *holding a DSR-50, ready to murder those bitches* (⌒▽⌒)☆ 

**BestKouhai!!:** NO SUGA SAN YOU WON'T MURDER ANY ONE!! >:(

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : you don't (￣▽￣) 

**Bicht** : WELL FUCK (＞ｍ＜) 

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** guys do you think Kyoutani likes Red Rding Hood?

 **Shitabu** : Wtf.

 **Tsumu** : red riding hood is great ofc he does! ( ◡‿◡ )

 **Brokuto** : RIGHT!!

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** so should i watch it with him? idk he said he wants to come over watch something next week and i'm gay panicking like crazy rn gn i'll go try sleep T^T

 **Shitabu** : This message speaks to me.

 **Semi** : oh right you said you love ushijima right? (even tho he's already dating tendou)

 **Shitabu** : Yeah. (That man got no sense, Tendou-san sucks, I'm a better choice.)

 **Bicht** : wtf guys? why are you making holes in my ship like this? (-_-)

 **Semi** : ???

 **Shitabu** : *sigh* Nothing, Semi-san, nothing.

 **Semi** : wtf

 **Brokuto** : AKASHI LET'S WATCH SOMETHING NEXT WEEKEND 2!!!!!!

 **BestKouhai** : Ok.

 **Brokuto** : YAY!!!!

 **Kubro** : KENMA!

 **Kenma** : ok?

 **Kubro** : YESS!!!

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : we already had a movie night this week so iwa chan won't agree next week T^T

 **BestKouhai** : Then why not go to that new park Kogane talked about? I heard it has a shop for Godzilla merch.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : OMG THX!! I'LL ASK HIM!!! (✧ω✧) 

**Semi** : idk what to do next weekend, ryo doesn't want to hang out either 

**Shitabu** : Did you forget that Tendou-san will force us to binge that anime I don't care enough about to rememeber its name?

 **Semi** : *cries*

 **Shitabu** : *sobs*

 **BestKouhai!!** : I ALREADY SAID I'LL GO TO THE PARK WITH GOSHIKI!!! HE SAID WE CAN GO TO THAT POKEMON SHOP WHEN I TOLD HIM I'D LIKE TO GO THERE!!! ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡

 **Brokuto** : POKEMON IS SO FUN!!!

 **BestKouhai!!:** YESSSS!!!!!!!!(★ω★)

 **Tsumu** : I'LL ASK SAMU TO GO WITH ME TO THE MUSEUM!!! OMI OMI SAID HE LIKES HISTORY AND STUFF!!! (.❛ ᴗ ❛.)

 **Brokuto** : TSUM TSUM I HEARD YOU'LL BECOME SMART BY GOING TO MUSEUM!! WILL YOU BE SMART!!??

 **Tsumu** : YESSS!! WAIT I'M ALREADY SMART!! >:'(

 **MilkHusky** : i didn't really think about what i want to do next weekend, i just want to spend it with Hinata :)

 **Bicht** : Kageyama, fuck you!! >:( i'll be just watching romcom anime to lessen the pain while you're out there living you're life with Hinata T^T

 **MilkHusky** : lmao, enjoy doing nothing but watching anime, Suga san 

**Brokuto** : AKKASHI IM HUNGRY!!

 **Kubro** : kenma! im hungry too! let's go get chicken nuggies!!

 **Kenma** : cat shaped?

 **Kubro** : ofc!!

 **Kenma** : ok!

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : i'm kinda sleepy bye! sorry you'll have to miss me!! but i need my beauty sleep!! ☆ ～('▽^人)

 **Tsumu** : SAME!! ( ´ ▽ ` ) 

**BestKouhai!!:** I'LL GO TO SLEEP TOO!!! (◕‿◕) 

**MilkHusky** : hmm......same?

 **Shitabu** : I'll go get some ice cream.

 **Semi** : can i come too?

 **Shitabu** : Sure.

 **Semi** : :D

 **Brokuto** : AGHASHI???

 **Bicht** : guess i'll go watch that Inu x Boku thing Oikawa talked about ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Brokuto** : OH THAT ONE WAS GREAT!!! ENJOY!!!

 **Bicht** : THX!! <3

 **Brokuto** : AKGAGHSI???

 **Brokuto** : KENMA WHERE'S KASHI???

 **Kenma** : prb asleep? idk?

 **Brokuto** : BUT I'M HUNGRY!!! AKGASHI ARE YOU ASLEEP??

 **BestKouhai** : Sorry, Bokuto-san, the store I was in doesn't allow smartphones.

 **Brokuto** : OH- WAIT WHY ARE YOU OUT??? DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO REST??? >:(

 **BestKouhai** : You said you were hungry? So I was getting us cup ramen? I thought we can eat it while watching that match you said you wanted to re-watch? (for the fucking 66th time.)

 **Brokuto** : I SAID THAT TO ASK YOU IF I SHOULD EAT THE CAKE BRO GAVE ME OR THE FOOD MOM MADE!!!! YOU SHOULD REST!!! (HEY!!! IT HAS SO MANY COOL SHOTS OF ME!! AND IT'S THE 65TH TIME I WATCH IT WITH YOU!!)

 **BestKouhai** : I'm almost there, so why not? (Yeah. But I'm sure you watched it another 70+ times alone or with the others.)

 **Brokuto** : OK!!!!! BUT YOURE RESTING AFTER THAT!!!! >:( (...............)

 **BestKouhai** : Bokuto-san.

 **Brokuto** : ????

 **BestKouhai** : Thank you for taking care of me today.

 **Brokuto** : HAHA ANY TIME!!! 

**BestKouhai** : Bokuto-san.

 **Brokuto** : ????????

 **BestKouhai** : I love you, <3.

 **Brokuto** : I LOVE YOU TOO AKAASHI!!!!!!!! <3

 **Bicht** : plz stop, this hurts, cuz 1) it feels lonely 2) i know my ship'll never be canon T^T (he pronounced it right huh?)

 **BestKouhai** : How about you stop staring at Daichi-san and actually try to do something about it other than complain to people who don't give a fuck AKA me, Filthy Simp? (Damn, he never did that twice a day before. Is this happiness I'm feeling right now?)

 **Bicht** : i hate this akaashi wtf (probably, enjoy this short moment of peace)

 **BestKouhai** : Sorry for trying to help. (I will cherish it for eternity.)

 **Bicht** : i can't hate any akaashi wtf

 **Brokuto** : GOOD!!! NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO HATE KASHI!!! >:)

 **Bicht** : wtf

 **BestKouhai** : Please open the door, Bokuto-san.

 **Brokuto** : GOT IT!!!

1:23 AM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Kubro** : BRO!

 **Brokuto** : BRO?

 **Kubro** : DO YOU LOVE ME OR AKAASHI MORE?

 **Brokuto** : BRO...THIS IS HARD! DO YOU LOVE ME OR KENMA MORE?

 **Kubro** : the law requires i answer 'kenma!!!', but damn, this sure is hard!

 **Brokuto** : bro............

 **Kubro** : bro.............

 **Brokuto** : bro do you wan-

 **BestKouhai** : CAN YOU PLEASE GO TO SLEEP? FOR FUCK'S SAKE?

 **Kubro** : it'll take time to get used to this 

**Brokuto** : yeah, but i love this kaashi too so it's fine

 **BestKouhai** : GO TO FUCKING SLEEP.

 **Brokuto** : YESSIR!

 **Kubro** : YESSIR!

2:56 AM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**BestKouhai!!:** WHEN WILL WE PLAY ToD THO???? I WANT TO PLAY ToD!!＼(≧▽≦)／ 

**BestKouhai!!:** ToD!!!＼(≧▽≦)／ 

**BestKouhai!!:** ToD!!!!＼(≧▽≦)／ 

**BestKouhai!!:** ToD!!!!!＼(≧▽≦)／ 

**BestKouhai** : WHEN YOU GO TO SLEEP AT SOME REASONABLE HOUR?

 **BestKouhai!!:** BUT- SORRY!! :( GN!! <3

3:23 PM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**MilkHusky** : hinata is not sleeping with me today :(

 **MilkHusky** : i can't sleep 

**BestKouhai** : JUST STOP TOSSING THE DAMN BALL AND CLOSE YOUR EYES IT'S NOT THAT HARD. 

**MilkHusky** : o-ok?

3:38 AM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Semi** : wtf

 **BestKouhai** : *cries* Why can't any of you please sleep? 

**Semi** : chill i just went to get some water! but ofc i had to say it 

3:49 AM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Shitabu** : Wtf. Poor Akaashi-san, only now I see your suffering.

 **BestKouhai** : Then please go to sleep, if you understand.

 **Shitabu** : Yessir!

4:07 AM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** do you think Kyoutani will prefer Snow White?

 **BestKouhai:** Just go to sleep already. Please.

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry)** : i didn't think you're awake!! sorry! gn!

4:24 AM

**Seters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Tsumu** : how do you think omi omi will look in shrek's clothes? *genius thinking intensifies*

 **BestKouhai** : Fuck off, please.

 **Tsumu** : ouch!! gn! i'll try to imagine that a bit more! TvT

4:29

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Bicht** : do you think Daichi will mind if i ask him to fuck me till i can't walk, in the locker room, during practice?

 **BestKouhai** : Yes, any sane person will. Now, please go to sleep.

 **Bicht** : awww, i really wanted him to fuck me hard!! gn!!

4:34 AM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : why is aka chan awake every damn time? *confused worrying*

 **BestKouhai** : Why are YOU all awake?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : i bet we all just woke up, thought about something, texted the first contact we saw, you? *still confused and worried*

 **BestKouhai** : Go back to sleep.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : i want iwa chan to hug me to sleep T^T

 **BestKouhai** : I'm not Iwaizumi-san but.....*hugs*...

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : *excitedly hugs back* thx aka chan!!! <3

 **BestKouhai** : *breaks the hug* Good, now go to sleep.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : yessir!!

4:53 AM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Brokuto** : kashi do u luv oikawa more than me? and kenma? and kogane? akashi where do i rank on ur love bar? kaashi do u care abt me? kkashi do u luv me?

 **BestKouhai** : How many times do we have to go through this, Kou? I love you more than any one or any thing, I would not exchange you for the whole fucking universe. So please go back to sleep.

 **Brokuto** : hmmm......thx!! ily 2!! gn!!

 **BestKouhai** : Goodnight. I'm sure I'll die trying to wake you up later.

5:28 AM

**Setters But This Is NOT About Setting**

**Kubro** : BRO I THOU-

**_BestKouhai_ removed _Kubro_ and _Brokuto_ from _Setters But This Is NOT About Setting_**

**_BestKouhai_ changed _Setters But This Is NOT About Setting_ 's name to _Setters That Make Akaashi Keiji Fucking Suffer (Even More)_**

8:34 AM

**Setters That Make Akaashi Keiji Fucking Suffer (Even More)**

**Semi:** wtf

 _ **Kenma**_ **changed** **_Setters That Make Akaashi Keiji Fucking Suffer (Even More)_** ' **'s name to** _**big oof**_

**big off**

**Kenma** : bruh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no, you can tell that i kin akaashi and that my fave ship is bokuaka?!  
> this will eventually turn into just akaashi suffering and thats it, plz don't expect anything TvT
> 
> anyways, sorry for the trash chapter, as always T^T


	8. in which Atsumu is an annoying piece of a nice kouhai/senpai, somehow

8:36 AM

**big oof**

**MilkHusky** : Koganegawa Kanji, may I take some of your time to discuss something?

 **BestKouhai!!** : no, fuck off

 **MilkHusky** : I'll feel free to take that as a yes.

 **BestKouhai!!:** fuck you

 **MilkHusky** : My dear, dear Koganegawa Kanji, oh Koganeagawa, you do not know how much you mean to me, how much I think about you, how much I wish you would live with me, actually, in me. I am terribly sorry for all of what I irrationally did, I humbly request you forgive my foolish acts. For that I do not want to accept the cruel reality of us not having the small, meaningless yet meaningful conversations every day, for I wish we can continue the nice, precious, relationship I cherished so much my heart hurts, for that I want to still be with you, for that I want you to still be with me, for that I want you to think of me as dearly as I think of you, for that I don't want 'us' to end. So I, again, request you forgive the stupidly unreasonable acts I performed with no second thought, as the you who has such a generous, kind heart.

 **BestKouhai!!:** no, you can fuck off now

 **MilkHusky** : Dear Koganegawa Kanji, please.

 **BestKouhai!!** : what part of 'fuck off' dont you understand?

**_BestKouhai!!_ removed _MilkHusky_ from _big off_**

**BestKouhai!!** : much better

10:52 AM

**big oof**

**Semi** : wtf, is that kogane?

 **BestKouhai!!:** YES SEMI SAN IT'S ME!!!!! DO YOU WANT ANY THING!!!???!! (.❛ ᴗ ❛.)

 **Semi** : wtf

 **Bicht** : Kogane, what did Kageyama do? ( ‾́ ◡ ‾́ ) 

**BestKouhai!!:** who's that bitch i don't know a person with such an awful name i'm sure they suck just like the sound of the fact they exist 

**Bicht** : wtf

 **BestKouhai!!:** ATSUMU SAN WHEN WILL WE PLAY ToD????!!! ( ´ ▽ ` ) 

**BestKouhai** : Atsumu-san is 'fighting' with Osamu-san right now.

 **BestKouhai!!:** OH NO IS HE ALRIGHT!!??? ( ºΔº )

 **BestKouhai** : Yes, no need to worry. They always have these small fights. Suna-san is there so they'll be fine. (Even though he'll just record the whole thing without doing shit.)

 **BestKouhai!!:** OH SO LIKE A KYOUTSNI/YAHABA KIND OF FIGHT???? THEN GOOD!!! (ノ_<。) 

**BestKouhai!!:** I STILL WANT TO PLAY ToD THO..............(╯_╰) 

**ProDogTrainer(Furry)** : wtf is a 'kyoutani/yahaba kind of fight'?

 **BestKouhai!!:** YK, LIKE YOU DON'T REALLY 'FIGHT' SINCE YOU LOVE HIM RIGHT????? OIKAWA SAN TOLD ME YOU 'FIGHT' A LOT!!! (*^‿^*) 

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** i see, fuck Oikawa san

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : awww is someone embarrassed? ;)

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** i am, have a problem?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto:** i was not expecting that, but ok :/

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** two can play the same game of being shameless

 **Semi** : wtf

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : anyways what's with kogane and tobio chan? (⌒ω⌒) 

**BestKouhai!!:** omg what an ugly name! i hope i never meet that person! who's that?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : wtf

 **BestKouhai** : I'm way too lazy to explain, so, Kogane, can I please add him?

 **BestKouhai!!:** FUCK YOU AKAASHI SAN HOW TF AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY NO YES YOU CAN ( ` ω ´ ) 

**BestKouhai** : Thank you.

**_BestKouhai_ added _Kageyama Tobio_ to big off**

**_BestKouhai!!_ changed _Kageyama Tobio_ 's name to _thatonemotherfucker_**

**thatonemotherfucker** : Koganegawa, I said I regret it, please forgive me.

 **BestKouhai!!** : no fuck you, you're just here to let the whole chat know about what you did 

**thatonemotherfucker** : I do not want to go through that again.

 **BestKouhai!!:** lmao do i look like i care? 

**BestKouhai** : Kageyama, can you please explain why are you and Kogane acting like this?

 **thatonemotherfucker** : don't you already know?

 **BestKouhai** : Yes, and I don't have the (mental) strength required to explain it to those stupid bitches.

 **Semi** : wtf this hurts i'm not stupid

 **BestKouhai** : And Kenma does not sleep with a life-sized Hello Kitty plushie Kuroo-san gave him since 5th grade.

 **Semi** : wtf

 **Kenma** : keiji that was unnecessary 

**BestKouhai** : Your existence is unnecessary but here we are.

 **Kenma** : fuck you

 **Bicht** : back to my dear kouhai, what did you do this time? (-_-)

 **thatonemotherfucker** : i did nothing!

 **BestKouhai**!!: lmao yeah, and goshiki and i hate each other 

**thatonemotherfucker** : Koganegawa, with all due respect, I hate you.

 **BestKouhai!!:** cool i hate you too 

**BestKouhai** : You don't seem willing to speak, simply put: The Karasuno first years (+ Kiyoko-san) were having a sleepover and playing Truth or Dare, Tsukishima dared Kageyama to insult Hinata, Moniwa-san, and Atsumu-san, and Kageyama's a sore loser, so of course he did go on and insult each and every one of them 1 hour each,

 **thatonemotherfucker** : I said I'm sorry, and I didn't even insult any of them that bad.

 **BestKouhai!!:** you still talked bad about my most 3 fave people (AFTER GOSHIKI OFC!!!! (❤ω❤) ), you deserve to be burned alive, but i'm generous 

**thatonemotherfucker** : yk what i'm just saying this cuz Hinata said he won't hang out with me anymore if i don't apologize properly, it took me years to come up with that one so fuck you, im not even sorry 

**BestKouhai!!:** lmao it wasn't even that good or long, do you really have so little vocabulary and writing skills? you really suck, if hinata did not love you so much i'd already go on a whole lecture on why god made a tiny slight mistake by making you

 **Semi** : wtf

 **BestKouhai** : Now, I would really appreciate it if you all shut the fuck up.

 **Semi** : yessir

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : ok! (⌒▽⌒)

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** ok! i was gonna try to get kyoutani's attention anyways!

 **Semi** : wtf, good luck 

**BestKouhai!!:** OK!!!!! I WAS GOING TO ASK GOSHIKI IF IT'S OK IF I COME OVER LATER ANYWAYS!!!!! σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡ 

**thatonemotherfucker** : i guess i'll have to tell Hinata my heartfelt apologize got rejected, i hope he doesn't spend 3 hours scolding me tho :(

 **BestKouhai!!:** you don't deserve that much of his time, hinata is coming with me and goshiki

 **thatonemotherfucker** : wow fuck you 

**BestKouhai** : Shut the fuck up, you two.

 **BestKouhai!!:** YESSIR SORRY!!!! ^v^

 **thatonemotherfucker** : why do i get treated so differently? Suga san won't you defend me?

 **Bicht** : no, 1) this one's your fault 2) you have Hinata while i have no one 3) this anime's ending sucks why did the mc have to die? >:'(

 **thatonemotherfucker** : 1) it's not, it's clearly Tsukishima's 2) how is it my problem you're a coward? 3) idc

 **Bicht** : listen i don-

 **BestKouhai** : Shut. The. Fuck. Up.

 **Bicht** : yessir! (⌒ω⌒) 

**thatonemotherfucker** : ok?

1:23 PM

**big off**

**Shitabu** : Wtf.

 **Semi** : fuck you

 **Shitabu** : I didn't even say anything?

 **Semi** : idk just felt like it

 **Shitabu** : I always feel like murdering you but here we are?

 **Semi** : the love........i cAN FEEL IT

 **Shitabu** : Good.

 **Semi** : wanna hang out rn? you said you're not in the mood to practice right?

 **Shitabu** : What about Ushijima-san?

 **Semi** : what about the excuse list akaashi sent me?

 **Shitabu** : Thx! <3

 **Semi** : np! <3

3:06 PM

**big oof**

**Tsumu** : wtf

 **BestKouhai** : No.

 **Tsumu** : what? O^O

 **BestKouhai** : No, we're not playing ToD. Go back to practice or I'm calling Kita-san. 

**Tsumu** : awww but i want to play! and i know you won't but ok! (︶︹︺) 

**Tsumu** : wait is that kita san?? is that a shovel?? why is he running?? what did you tell himnckjvnlskf

 **Tsumu** : Sorry about that stupid brat, Akaashi.

 **BestKouhai** : It's fine, Kita-san. He's still a nice senpai after all.

 **Tsumu** : BTW, you said you needed help with some chemistry homework, right? I can help if you want.

 **BestKouhai** : Thank you, I'll send it later. 

**Tsumu** : Any time. Can you help me with my math homework though?

 **BestKouhai** : Of course, I'll try my best.

 **Tsumu** : Thank you. We'll go continue practice now.

 **BestKouhai** : Any time. Have fun.

3:17 PM

**big oof**

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : AKA CHAN!!! >O<

 **BestKouhai** : Yes?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : shin chan always talked about how he loves you, but do you love him??? more than me??? ToT

 **BestKouhai** : Of course, I love and respect Kita-san. And, if I want to keep my mental health stable, I love you more.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : idk what to feel about this but thx i guess??? <3

 **BestKouhai** : Yeah.

3:48 PM

**big oof**

**ProDogTrainer(Furry):** do you think Kyoutani hates me?

 **Kenma** : why?

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** idk he's been avoiding me all day? i mean he always does that but today he seems more of angry?

 **Kenma** : nah, it'll be stupid if you're the only one he listens to and hates you at the same time right? also it's not like you never ever avoided him right? maybe he just needs some time alone, it's not like you're obligated to always be together right?

 **ProDogTrainer(Furry):** right! thx! 

**Kenma** : np

4:23 PM

**big oof**

**thatonemotherfucker** : why don't i have admin privileges? we agreed we all should have them right?

 **BestKouhai!!** : i talked akaashi san into not giving it to you, fuck you 

**thatonemotherfucker** : sorry kenma, i understand how you feel now 

**Kenma** : good, suffer just like you made me suffer for nothing 

**thatonemotherfucker** : T^T

6:26 PM

**big oof**

**Tsumu** : KEIJI KUN FUCK YOU >:(

 **BestKouhai** : Moshi moshi? Is this NASA? I'd like to request a survey expedition to search the entire universe for a single fuck so I can give it to Atsumu-san.

 **Tsumu** : i- FUCK YOUDFKLN.Z.OJLK

 **Tsumu** : Sorry about that, he's still a nice kouhai though.

 **BestKouhai** : It's fine. Thank you for helping with my chemistry homework.

 **Tsumu** : Any time. Thank you for helping with my math homework.

 **BestKouhai** : Any time. Sorry, but I need to go with Bokuto-san now.

 **Tsumu** : Still practicing?

 **BestKouhai** : Yes, only the two of us though.

 **Tsumu** : Don't stay for too late, and don't overwork yourselves too much.

 **BestKouhai** : We won't, thank you foBKHDOAUN AKASGHI DOESN'T NEED YOUR WORRYING HE HAS ME FUCK OFF!!!!! WE'LL STOP WHEN I SAY WE WILL!!!!

 **Tsumu** : ????? Bye, I guess?

6:39 PM

**big oof**

**Semi** : wtf

 **Shitabu** : What was that for?

 **Semi** : every fucking thing fuck off

 **Shitabu** : Why are you in such a bad mood?

 **Semi** : plz stfu 

**Shitabu** : Omg I'm just worried about you!

 **Semi** : yeah sure

 **Shitabu** : So?

 **Semi** : you see this big assed assignment? well i still haven't done shit about it and it's due tomorrow

 **Shitabu** : I can help?

 **Semi** : how? you still haven't learned these things?

 **Shitabu** : It says here 'Shirabu Kenjirou is the only smart one in Shiratorizawa Volleyball Team who got accepted by passing the exam instead of getting a scholarship'.

 **Semi** : right! thx!! <3 (that also means i'm a better setter than you cuz of course a person with a scholarship is better than one without, therefore you're only regular cuz you're more willing to set all the balls to ushijiam >:) )

 **Shitabu** : Np!! <3 ( *sigh* Why can't you spend that time in writing your assignment? Anyways I'm sure I'm better, they just don't understand my amazing skills.)

6:54 PM

**big oof**

**ProDogTrainer(Furry)** : what will i do if kyoutani doesn't want to spike my balls anymore? he's didn't score that many spikes today?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : i think you're the most gay panicking one in this gc lol!! XD

**_WhinyHornyBokuto_ changed _ProDogTrainer(Furry)_ 's name to _TheBigGayPanic_**

**TheBigGayPanic** : thx, it's accurate 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : anyways dw!! he said he's not feeling well today cuz he drank too much choco milk!!! (￣ω￣) 

**TheBigGayPanic** : ight time to lecture that bitch, why's he avoiding me tho?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : why do you avoid him sometimes? yk how a child avoids his mom when he's done something bad?? or when i avoid iwa chan cuz i'm too embarrassed to look him in the eyes?? prb something similar!! not every time someone avoids the other is a bad thing!! (￣▽￣) 

**TheBigGayPanic** : ok thx!!

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : np!! <3

7:24 PM

**big oof**

**Kenma** : do you think it'll be ok if i didn't sleep today? i don't think i can clear this game without pulling an all nighter

 **BestKouhai** : No, you need proper sleep.

 **Kenma** : doesn't sound convincing coming from you but go on

 **BestKouhai** : I'll tell Kuroo-san.

 **Kenma** : good point, i won't 

**BestKouhai** : Good.

10:42 PM

**big oof**

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : AKA CHAN!!! \\(^ヮ^)/ 

**BestKouhai** : Did something good happen with Iwaizumi-san today?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : hmmm...nothing in particular! anyway that's not what i wanted to say!!

 **BestKouhai** : Sorry, I can't help you study, I have a lot of work, maybe later?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : that's not it!!

 **BestKouhai** : Sorry, I'm not in the mood to help with any kind of thing.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : THAT'S NOT IT TOO!!!! >:(

 **BestKouhai** : Then what?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : since bokkun is no longer here, and you're a bit more comfortable with us.......(¬‿¬ )

 **Shitabu** : I've been summoned.

 **TheBigGayPanic** : i've been summoned

 **TheBigGayPanic** : :0

 **Shitabu** : :0

 **BestKouhai!!:** I'M ALL EARS!!! GO ON AKAASHI SAN!!!! (☆▽☆)

 **Semi** : i'm kinda curious too

 **Bicht** : i want to know too cuz it hurts

 **thatonemotherfucker** : you can go on, i want to see that 'senpai' who didn't defend his kouhai suffer, and i think you'll provide that

 **Bicht** : fuck you

 **Tsumu** : I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FUCK YOU KEIJI KUN >:(

 **BestKouhai!!:** atsumu san.........

 **Tsumu** : I WANT TO PLZ GO ON KEIJI KUN!!! :)

 **BestKouhai** : What is it?

 **Shitabu** : We all want to know about your love life, you see.

 **BestKouhai** : Why?

 **TheBigGayPanic** : don't you want to know about Kita san's love life? the same reason, at least for me 

**Shitabu** : And me.

 **BestKouhai!!:** ME TOO!!! ^v^

 **Tsumu** : i- don't know just so kogane doesn't murder me :)

 **BestKouhai!!:** (◕‿◕✿) 

**Bicht** : so i can decide if i forgive you or not

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : cuz i love you!!!!! (´ ω `♡) 

**thatonemotherfucker** : supposedly, to see Suga san suffer, really, the same reason as Shirabu and Yahaba 

**Semi** : idk, just bored

 **BestKouhai** : Thank you, I guess? What does Bokuto-san have to do with this, though?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : don't you have a crush on bokkun???? (♡°▽°♡) 

**BestKouhai** : No.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : ........................wut...? OvO

 **Semi** : wtf

 **Shitabu** : I'm disappointed, Akaashi-san.

 **TheBigGayPanic** : shame on you Akaashi san 

**Tsumu** : keiji kun what in the actual spiky fuck o.o

 **BestKouhai!!** : AKAASHI SAN WTF???? (｡•́︿•̀｡) 

**Bicht** : as expected, this hurts somehow TvT

 **thatonemotherfucker** : Akaashi san you're the last one i thought would be so oblivious 

**BestKouhai** : Sorry?

 **Kenma** : keiji, how many times have we talked about this?

 **BestKouhai** : A lot, because you won't fuck off and leave me love Bokuto-san platonically. How many times do I have to tell you I don't love him like that? How many times do I have to tell you I'm totally straight?

 **Kenma** : a lot, cuz you're totally wrong 

**BestKouhai** : Fuck you.

 **Shitabu** : Wtf.

 **BestKouhai** : Is that all you wanted, Tooru?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : y-yeah, btw what will you do if bokkun asked you out? :')

 **BestKouhai** : I doubt that he will, but, even though I won't really mind it, I'll decline.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : ......why? (눈_눈) 

**BestKouhai** : He'll get distracted from volleyball and his studies. And since he'll go pro after graduation, he'll probably have to travel somewhere far, and I'm sure, if he had to choose between volleyball or me, he'll choose the later. Simply, that'll just hold him back.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : i-...........i see (￣ ￣|||)

 **Semi** : wtf

 **Kenma** : see? keiji sucks at this

 **BestKouhai** : Fuck you, Kenma. That's it, Tooru? Can I go study now?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : ...........yeah go on (╥ω╥)

 **BestKouhai** : Thanks.

 **Semi** : wtf

 **Shitabu** : I'm confused on how to feel about Akaashi-san rn.

 **TheBigGayPanic** : same

 **Bicht** : same

 **Tsumu** : i'm still mad he didn't let me play ToD and called kita san, but i still love him!! <3

 **BestKouhai!!:** SAME!!!! (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡ (daily reminder for that one motherfucker to fuck off)

 **thatonemotherfucker** : same (thx)

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : hey!! stfu and let aka chan study!!! >:(

 **TheBigGayPanic** : sounds kinda wrong coming from you but fair point, bye! 

**Shitabu** : True, bye.

 **thatonemotherfucker** : so wrong, bye

 **BestKouhai!!:** BYE!!!! ＼(＾▽＾)／ 

**Bicht** : bye! ＼(＾▽＾)／ 

**_Tsumu_ added _Kita Shinsuke_ to _big off_**

**Kita Shinsuke:** ???

 **Tsumu** : kita san keiji kun doesn't admit he loves bokkun!!! tell him he's wrong!!! >:(

 **Kita Shinsuke:** Fuck off, Atsumu. Stop annoying Akaashi.

**_Kita Shinsuke_ left _big oof_**

**Tsumu** : oof, bye :'(

 **Semi** : wtf, bye

 **Kenma** : bruh, bye

11:41 PM

**big oof**

**_TheBigGayPanic_ changed their name to _TheBigGayPanic:NotSingle_**

**TheBigGayPanic:NotSingle** : guess who got himself a man!

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : fuck you


	9. in which Anus Whore gets hit in the face by a ball

11:41 PM

**big oof**

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : nobody wants to know the awful 'love story' of yours, let's play ToD or something

 **TheBigGayPanic:NotSingle** : lmao is someone jealous?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : idk, even if there was, that won't be me

 **TheBigGayPanic:NotSingle** : sure jan

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : fuck off you wouldn-

 **BestKouhai** : Tooru, can you please shut the fuck up so Yahaba can speak?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : ............only cuz i love you

 **TheBigGayPanic:NotSingle** : thx Akaashi san!!

 **BestKouhai** : Please fuck off and make it quick, I want to study.

 **TheBigGayPanic:NotSingle** : wow thx

 **Shitabu** : I can't believe this motherfucker got a bf before me :/

 **Semi** : only if you get over ushijima.....

 **Shitabu** : Fuck you.

 **Semi** : wtf, i was just trying to help 

**Shitabu** : Cool, I'm grateful, still fuck you.

 **Semi** : *sigh* wtf

 **Bicht** : Semi you suck (￣︿￣) 

**Semi** : wtf

 **Kenma** : go on i guess?

 **thatonemotherfucker** : go on.......?

 **BestKouhai!!:** OOOOH GO ON YAHABA SAN!!!!! IS IT KYOUTANI???? (SAN???) o(≧▽≦)o 

**Tsumu** : GO ON!!!! ALWAYS READY TO HEAR ABT MY SHIPS BECOMING CANON!!!! o(≧▽≦)o 

**Bicht** : SAME!!!! o(≧▽≦)o 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : i would've said same but creampuff chan......you suck

 **Semi** : wtf

 **TheBigGayPanic:NotSingle** : and so begins story time *cough*: Once upon a time, there was a really hot spi-

 **BestKouhai** : CAN YOU PLEASE MAKE IT SHORT I ALREADY KNOW ANYWAYS I COULD ALWAYS TELL THEM BUT NO I HAVE TO TOLERATE YOUR SHIT AND LET YOU TELL THEM PERSONALLY AND ACT LIKE IM PROUD TO BE A GOOD SENPAI AND NOT BE HATED EVEN THOUGH WERE LITERALLY THE SAME AGE BUT SOMEHOW I HAVE TO BE THE MATURE ONE BECAUSE YOU AND SHIRABU UNREASONABLY ACT LIKE IM OLDER BUT I HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK SINCE I ALSO TREAT ATSUMU SAN AS IF IM YOUNGER AND I EVEN SAID 'He's still a nice senpai after all.' EARLIER NOW I'M SURE KITA SAN THINKS I'M A STUPID NEEDY CHILDISH BRAT (IF HE EVEN THINKS ABOUT ME THAT IS) THE POINT IS PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO ON

**_BestKouhai_ deleted (1) message **

**BestKouhai** : Yahaba, can you please make it short?

 **TheBigGayPanic:NotSingle** : ok!! so yk i asked him why he's been avoiding me while we were on our way back, i've already noticed he always avoids me once we agree to hang out, then he said it's cuz i was avoiding him, i didn't notice i was the one avoiding him every time and he said he's avoiding me cuz he thinks he's done something wrong, so yeah, i didn't want him to feel bad, so i told him it's cuz i become super nervous and ofc he had to ask why, and i kinda couldn't hold it back anymore?? so i kinda told him i love him??? and he kinda said he loves me too?? and then he kinda kissed me out of the blue?? aND THEN OIKAWA SAN HAD TO COME AND SEE US AND START CRYING ON THE FLOOR CUZ OFC HOW CAN *I* DO SHIT BEFORE HIM, DAMN THAT WAS HILARIOUS I'M HAPPY KYOU RECORDED THE WHOLE THING 

**BestKouhai** : Congratulations, Yahaba. I'm so proud of you.

 **Semi** : wtf, you used the word 'avoiding' a lot 

**Semi** : congrats!

 **BestKouhai!!:** CONGRATS!!!!!! ＼(≧▽≦)／ 

**Shitabu** : Fuck you. Congrats.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : fuck you, congrats

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : :0

 **Shitabu** : :0

 **Bicht** : my ship finally sailed, so why, why does it have to feel so fucking painful? (＞﹏＜) 

**thatonemotherfucker** : cuz you're so fucking cowardly simping? 

**Bicht** : fuck you. congrats tho, yahaba! ٩(◕‿◕)۶

 **thatonemotherfucker** : congrats yahaba!

 **Tsumu** : my holy ship!! bless you red riding hood! congrats!! ( ´ ▽ ` ) 

**Kenma** : yeah congrats

 **TheBigGayPanic:NotSingle** : yahaba went to get chocolate milk, but in his stead: 'OMG THX!!! and you can fuck off Oikawa san'

 **TheBigGayPanic:NotSingle** : oh, his name's long af (and accurate lol)

**_TheBigGayPanic:NotSingle_ changed their name to _StupidlyHotMotherfucker_**

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : better, now he's blushing like crazy, see oikawa san, that's known as 'teasing your bf and watching him act like the cutie he is, cuz you're no coward like your senpai who cried for hours just cuz he saw you kiss'

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : fuck you maddog chan

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : let's see, you're not yahaba so no, and i'm not grateful for the offer either

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : fuck off

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : oh would you look at that? my bf is getting cutely angry and wanting his phone back, bye

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : I WAS NOT BLUSHING 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : sure 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : LOOK IDK WHA-

 **BestKouhai** : Again with not shutting the fuck up? Why don't you go fight somewhere else?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : i hate that i love aka chan, i can't get angry at him like that (⇀‸↼‶) 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : imma go spend the rest of the day (and my life) with kyou you can all fuck off (except for Akaashi san and Kogane), good night

 **BestKouhai** : Good night.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : AKA CHAN WON'T YOU GE-

 **BestKouhai** : Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work more important than some whiny simping door, so I'll ask you all to kindly shut the fuck up and preferably go to sleep.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : why do i even love you? i'll go annoy ushibaka in the captain gc it's much more fun fuck you all 凸(￣ヘ￣)

 **Kenma** : i'll go to sleep, i'm being forced to go to sleep (this is a cry for help)

 **BestKouhai** : Good, go to sleep.

 **BestKouhai!!** : I'M ON MY HOME RN WE ONLY GOT BACK FROM GOSHIKI'S!!! WE HAD SO MUCH FUN!!! I THINK I'LL GO TO SLEEP!! GOOD NIGHT!!!!! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ ( not to that one motherfucker tho, you can have nightmares all you want)

 **thatonemotherfucker** : is that why Hinata didn't want to practice with me? gn i'll go to sleep (still not getting over that? thx)

 **Semi** : i think i'll go to sleep too, good night

 **Shitabu** : Same. Good night.

 **Tsumu** : i'll go text omi omi!! he probably misses me so much but is too embarrassed to say so, the poor boy...........bye! (｡•́︿•̀｡) 

**Bicht** : again, i have nothing to do but watch anime.........bye!

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : mood, btw aka chan what about you? (°◡°♡)

 **BestKouhai** : I'll continue studying. Go to sleep soon, and don't annoy Ushijima-san too much.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : i will annoy the hell outta him cuz 1) he sucks 2) you didn't defend me earlier!! T-T

 **BestKouhai** : Fine, I'm sure he's too dense to realize you are actually trying to insult and annoy him, and thinks this is your way of bonding. Don't stay up too late.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : you're- probably right but he still sucks (￢_￢;) and i won't!! good night! (¯▿¯) 

**BestKouhai** : Good night.

1:53 AM

**big oof**

**Kenma** : keiji can you come over?

 **BestKouhai** : I've blocked you for a reason, but sure.

 **Kenma** : thx even tho you have to study and all

 **BestKouhai** : Sure, I'm almost done with all the work I have anyway. Sorry I haven't been coming over as much lately.

 **Kenma** : it's fine, i know not everybody is a good for nothing loser who can but won't do shit, thx for always coming over for such a piece of shit 

**BestKouhai** : Having major low self-esteem issues again, are we?

 **Kenma** : this doesn't sound any more convincing than you telling oikawa to go to sleep, it'll sound a bit more convincing if come over quick to hug me and pat me and tell me i'm worth it and then cuddle me to sleep while reassuring me it's ok for me to be happy 

**BestKouhai** : I have no issues whatsoever, and I sleep properly. Can we agree that you should stop ruining my reputation? I already ruined it enough. And I'll do that if you open the door, hurry up if you will, it's freezing cold outside. 

**Kenma** : no, i'll fuck up that reputation, and how so fast?

 **BestKouhai** : Fuck you. I had a feeling this might happen, so I was already on my way when you texted.

 **Kenma** : this doesn't get any less scary by time, anyways come in

3:07 AM

**big oof**

**Kenma** : keiji where are you?

 **BestKouhai** : Making you food to eat when you wake up. I'll leave afterwards.

 **Kenma** : oh ok 

**BestKouhai** : Did you need something?

 **Kenma** : nah just was going to the toilet and noticed you're no longer in bed, was wondering where you went

 **BestKouhai** : Ok. I'll put the food in the fridge, microwave it before you eat, and make sure you eat everything. I also bought some pudding if you want, leave some for Kuroo-san. 

**Kenma** : ok thx, but that 'make sure you eat everything' implies there's much more vegetables than i'd like..........

 **BestKouhai** : You got it right, you should eat it all.

 **Kenma** : uugh...i'll try...i'll go back to sleep, you too get some sleep when you get back 

**BestKouhai** : Of course.

9:36 AM

**big off**

**Semi** : wtf

 **Shitabu** : Wtf.

 **Shitabu** : SEMI SAN 

**Semi** : SHIRABU 

**Shitabu** : SEMI SAN 

**Semi** : SHIRABU 

**Shitabu** : SEMI SAN 

**Semi** : SHIRABU 

**Shitabu** : SEMI SAN 

**Semi** : SHIRABU

 **Shitabu** : SEMI SAN 

**Semi** : SHIRABU

 **Shitabu** : SEMI SAN 

**Semi** : SHIRA-

 **BestKouhai** : Get to the point already, please.

 **Shitabu** : Ah- right!

 **Semi** : is kenma alright?

 **BestKouhai** : Yes, even though he's usually quite confident and him calling and having low self esteem out of the blue doesn't happen that much, it's not that rare either. He probably won't wake up until afternoon though, so he'll have to go through Kuroo-san's scolding on how he should have called him instead of me. 

**Semi** : he's so relatable wtf

 **Shitabu** : True.

 **BestKouhai** : Now go back to class.

 **Semi** : OK! BTW SHIRABU!

 **Shitabu** : OK! BTW SEMI SAN!

 **Shitabu** : :0, Let's say at the same time!

 **Semi** : :0, ok!

 **Semi** : I LOVE YOU SHIRABU!

 **Shiatbu** : I LOVE YOU SEMI SAN!

 **Shitabu:** :0, <3

 **Semi:** :0, <3

3:51 PM

**big oof**

**Tsumu** : i don't have a kouhai to tell me they love me.............(｡╯︵╰｡) 

**BestKouhai!!:** ATSUMU SAN I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ 

**thatonemotherfucker** : i love you atsumu san........? 

**Tsumu** : ....................OvO

 **Tsumu** : love you too!!! (⌒▽⌒)♡ 

**Bicht** : kageyama, the betrayal .........after all iv'e done to you

 **thatonemotherfucker** : look, Suga san you're nice and all, you always supported me even tho i took your position and many chances from you, but you looked on the chances i gave you instead and helped me a lot, and are helping me and the whole team in a lot of ways and you're always so nice, you're such a good senpai (fuck Oikawa san), i got to experience a lot of things for the first time thanks to you (and the team as a whole), despite that you always try not to lose, not only to our opponents, but also to the other first years and i, and want to stay on the court as well, i admire that about you, and i love you, but i can love Atsumu san as well (sorry, the only word i can think of with my very small vocabulary is nice)

 **Bicht** : i-.....thanks........(//ω//) (i'm not smirikng on the phone like an idiot btw, just saying, but i'm proud of Kageyama cuz he said what he thinks with no problem)

 **thatonemotherfucker** : btw Atsumu san, if you were online when Kogane and I were fighting, would you have defended me or him?

 **Tsumu** : idk? ........you were both at wrong there, you should not have insulted shoyou kun or that money guy, and ofc how could you insult me??!! but kogane was overreacting too much too, i would've just brushed it off and said that we should play ToD instead!! (￣ω￣ )

 **thatonemotherfucker** : fair point, sorry Kogane, i mean it this time 

**BestKouhai!!:** HMMM.....IT'S OK!!!! I WAS OVERREACTING TOO I GUESS!! SORRY!! (つ . •́ _ʖ •̀ .)つ 

**Bicht** : this feels better than i thought somehow (￣▽￣) 

**thatonemotherfcuker** : see? you're so fucking nice, being proud just cuz i apologized 

**Bicht** : stop i get it this is embarrassing as fuck, i'm about to cry TvT

 **Tsumu** : keiji kun!! praise me too!! tell me how much of a nice senpai i am!! (♡°▽°♡) 

**BestKouhai** : AKAASHI SAN IS IN A MEETING WITH COACH AND BOKUTO SAN!!!! HE TOLD ME TO HOLD HIS PHONE IN CASE SOMEONE CALLED!!!! SHOULD I CALL FOR HIM???

 **Bicht** : no, leave him be, anyways who's this?

 **Tsumu** : anus whore or something i forgot? 

**BestKouhai!!:** ANAHORI!!!!

 **BestKouhai** : KOGANE!!!!!

 **BestKouhai!!:** ANAHORI!!!

 **BestKouhai** : KOGANE!!!!!

 **thatonemotherfucker** : wtf?

 **BestKouhai!!** : ANAHORI!!!!

 **Bicht** : Kageyama don't ruin their bonding! >:(

 **Tsumu** : yeah!ヽ( `д´*)ノ

 **thatonemotherfucker** : sorry, can i bond too?

 **BestKouhai** : I DON'T KNOW YOU BUT SURE!!!!! 

**BestKouhai!!:** SURE KAGS!!! HE'S THE ONE HINATA ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT BTW, ANAHORI!!!!! ＼(＾▽＾)／ 

**BestKouhai** : OOOH OFC YOU CAN KAGEYAMA!!!!!

 **thatonemotherfucker** : thx!!! and i didn't know Hinata talks about me that much.........it kinda feels scary/nice.........

 **BestKouhai** : OH HE TALKS ABOUT YOU A LOT!!!! I ALMOST THOUGHT YOU WERE SOME KIND OF ANNOYING/LOVELY GOD!!!! HE HATES/LOVES YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!!!!!

 **thatonemotherfucker** : i kinda feels annoyed/embarrassed........

 **BestKouhai!!:** ANAHORI YOU DON'T HAVE PRACTICE RN RIGHT??? LET'S PLAY SMTH WITH KAGS!!!!! o(>ω<)o 

**BestKouhai** : anahori got hit by a ball and is in the nurse's office rn

 **Bicht** : now who's this?

 **Tsumu** : that village from naruto or something i forgot?

 **BestKouhai** : this hurts, how can you not know the greatest great konoha akinori?

 **BestKouhai!!:** IS ANAHORI ALRIGHT???? ＼(º □ º l|l)/ 

**thatonemotherfucker** : yeah is he ok? 

**BestKouhai** : yeah, he'll be fine, shirofuku's with him

 **BestKouhai!!:** OK GOOD!!!!! (⁀ᗢ⁀) 

**thatonemotherfucker** : guess i was not that worried cuz Hinata always gets hit but still continues practice like nothing happened, i actually forgot it's something to worry about

 **Bicht** : lmao, anyways let's go back to practice before Daichi gets angry!

 **thatonemotherfucker** : you love it when he gets angry but sure!

 **Bicht** : i kinda do.......(￢_￢;) 

**Tsumu** : i love it when omi omi gets angry too!! ♡( ◡‿◡ ) 

**BestKouhai!!:** IDC IF HE'S ANGRY I JUST ALWAYS LOVE GOSHIKI!!!! (♡°▽°♡) 

**Tsumu** : stop this is way too cute!!!!

 **Tsumu** : kita san will get angry bye!! \\(^ヮ^)/ 

**BestKouhai!!:** OK BYE!!!! I'LL GO TOO!!! \\(^ヮ^)/ 

**BestKouhai** : you guys are no fun :P bye

4:23 PM

**big oof**

**Shitabu** : wtf

 **Kenma** : wtf 

**Semi** : wtf

 **Semi** : :0

 **Kenma** : :0

 **Shitabu** : :0

5:27 PM

**big oof**

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : wtf, you guys got no social skills or what?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : hmmm...yes, sounds super convincing go on! 

**BestKouhai** : 'DO YUO THINK ILL BW OK SHE'S ACTULY ASKIN IF I WANT MORE KECHUP WHAT SHOLD I DO I WNT MOE IS IT FINE IF I TEL HER OR SHULD I DCLINE WULD IT BE RUDE TO DECLIEN AKA CHAN FUKC YOU WHAT SHOULLD I DO THE NUGGIES RAE ABOUT TO GET COLD FCUK'.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : aka chan i trusted you!! i still trust you tho.......(︶︹︺) 

**BestKouhai** : Thanks, I don't trust you.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : i-....T-T

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : as i thought, i love Akaashi san 

**BestKouhai** : Thanks, I don't love you.

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i-....T-T

 **Kenma** : what did bokuto do this time?

 **BestKouhai** : Fuck off.

 **Kenma** : bruh

11:54 PM

**big oof**

**BestKouhai!!:** WTF

 **Tsumu** : kogane......you grew up so much! TvT

 **BestKouhai!!:** THX ATSUMU SAN!!!!!!

 **Tsumu** : LET'S PLAY ToD!!!!!ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ 

**BestKouhai!!:** CAN WE PLAY ToD AKAASHI SAN??? ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶ 

**BestKouhai** : Of course, you don't need my permission.

 **Tsumu** : who's online and who's not?????

 **BestKouhai!!:** I AM!!!!!! (*°▽°*)

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : yahaba is not 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i am 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : he's not 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : i am!!! 

**Shitabu** : I am if Semi-san is.

 **Semi** : i am if shirabu is

 **Semi** : :0, so we playing?

 **Shirabu** : :0, ok!

 **Bicht** : i am!!

 **thatonemotherfucker** : i'm not 

**Kenma** : i am.......?

 **Tsumu** : so we all are online!!! 

**Kenma** : keiji's not?

 **BestKouhai** : Yes, I'm not. You can go on and play without me. 

**Tsumu** : PLZ?!?!?!? >-<

 **BestKouhai** : Fine, just a few rounds though.

 **Tsumu** : thx!! now we're online!!! 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : ...........

 **thatonemotherfucker** : .............

 **Tsumu** : so we all are online!!! >:(

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : and we, again, starting with aka chan!!! ＼(≧▽≦)／ 

**BestKouhai** : May I ask why?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : no, you may not!! truth or dare?

 **BestKouhai** : Fuck you. Truth.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : as expected no fun, i've got nothing to ask...........(〃＞＿＜;〃)

 **BestKouhai** : Good. Then, Kenma's turn. 

**Kenma** : oof, be quick

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : no!! uuugh....is there anything you're scared of?? idk i can't imagine you getting scared??

 **BestKouhai** : No, I'm not afraid of anything. Kenma, truth or dare?

 **Kenma** : (lies, lies everywhere)

 **BestKouhai** : (No.)

 **BestKouhai** : Kenma, I dare you to stop being a bitch, at least until the end of the game.

 **Kenma** : don't i have a choice in this? i want truth?

 **BestKouhai** : No. 

**Kenma** : *sigh* fine i'll try 

**BestKouhai** : Good. 

**WhinyHornyMotherfucker** : wtf no! not fair!! aka chan!! o(>< )o 

**Kenma** : kageyama

 **thatonemotherfucker** : imma win again!

 **Kenma** : truth or dare?

 **thatonemotherfucker** : mama raised no dick unlike some people *cough* Akaashi san *cough* so dare

 **Kenma** : i dare you to let shoyou come over tomorrow 

**thatonemotherfucker** : you have dislixia or something? i clearly said *t r u t h* (is that the right word? Yachi taught me that)

 **Bicht** : i did not know my kouhai was so fucking possessive (dyslexia?)

 **thatonemotherfucker** : i'm not..........fine but if Hinata comes i'm coming too (yeah that) 

**Kenma** : fair enough, i'll tell him later

 **thatonemotherfucker** : no fuck off i'm telling him

 **Kenma** : ok, tell him to not forget to bring the hoodie i lent him tho 

**thatonemotherfucker** : so it was yours huh? don't give him any again, he can have all of my hoodies, yours suck

 **Kenma** : *sigh* sure 

**thatonemotherfucker** : Suga san 

**Bicht** : my time has come, dare!! 

**thatonemotherfucker** : i dare you text Daichi san one of the horny tweets you started posting on twitter once he signed out cuz of Tanaka san and Noya san

 **Bicht** : bitch fuck you, it'll be hard to find a normal one (> m <) 

**thatonemotherfucker** : it's ok Suga san, i'm sure there are a lot, you just have to look hard for it

 **Bicht** : ok i found one that will be fine if i change it a bit! still fuck you!

 **Tsumu** : i am waiting for screenshots of the conversation! (☆ω☆) 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : same! (☆ω☆) 

**Bicht** : fuck you!

 **Bicht** : FuckYouAll(NotAkaashiOrKoganeTho).jpg

_TheScreenshot:_

_**Daichi <3** _

_My dear beloved Sawmura Daichi, I have something to convey to you._

_what now?_

_The way you receive the ball is fascinating, your form is almost perfect and beautiful, it's satisfying to look at._

_I believe it can receive any kind of serve or kill._

_where did that come from? thx i guess? i also appreciate you always helping the team and all,_

_your tosses are also great to spike_

_THX!!!_

_yeah, i'll go back to sleep now, good night_

_good night!_

**big oof**

**thatonemotherfucker** : Suga san you traitor, you changed it a lot, i'll copy pas-

 **BestKouhai** : No, you won't. Nobody is pure or innocent here, but I don't want to read that shit again. So, please don't.

 **thatonemotherfucker** : fine, but i'll just tell you it was much much more hornier and not as wholesome 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : awww i want to know!!! (︶︹︺) 

**Tsumu** : same!!

 **BestKouhai!!:** IDK WHY BUT I DON'T WANT TO KNOW...........IT'S KINDA SCARY!!!! (￣ ￣|||)

 **Bicht** : (⌒‿⌒) 

**Bicht** : oikawa!!

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : bring it on bitch!! dare!!

 **Bicht** : i dare you to ask iwaizumi out!! 

**WhinyHornyBoktuo** : oh no, silly autocorrect, truth*

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : coward 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : relatable af

 **Bicht** : where did you go that one time we went shopping?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : we go shopping together a lot, what time do you mean?

 **Bicht** : last week, when we were arguing over what will be the major differences in a genderbent version of Kiss Him Not Me

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : dare*

 **Bicht** : i dare you to tell me where did you disappear last week when we were shopping? >:)

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : fuck you.........i was.....getting something......for someone (¬_¬ ) 

**Bicht** : what for who? (￢‿￢ )

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : this is unfair! T^T

 **BestKouhai!!:** OIKAWA SAN I WANT TO KNOW!!!!! PLZ TELL US!!! (.❛ ᴗ ❛.)

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : .............i kinda got a pair of ear piercings for iwa chan for christmas...........(and ofc, a gromit mug for both makki and mattsun, i wanted to get a kowalski figure for mattsun but he said 'oh, to share a gromit mug with the most brilliant being, my beloved bro makki, what kind of happiness is this? and i am the only one allowed to, right?' and makki of course was just as sappy 'bro......i don't want anyone other than you to use my gromit mug' and then they "bro kissed" wtf, i'm sure they also made out after that...)

 **BestKouhai!!** : ........OH.................COOL!!!???? (I DON'T REALLY UNDERSTAND BUT I FEEL OBLIGATED TO SAY 'COOL!!!!!')

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : that looked hilarious 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : the amount of how much you panicked after you realized you actually bought it, and didn't know what to do with it.........was honestly admirable, somehow, like how can any one panic this much just cuz a pair of piercings?

 **Semi** : wtf

 **Bicht** : wtf, i could have went with you!!! >:(

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : but-..........maybe next time.... i wasn't even planning to get them, was just looking for a present for him and kinda got it, then i was like 'oh....Oh....oH....OH....OH!!!....O-O' 

**thatonemotherfucker** : why would anyone give Iwaizumi san ear piercings?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : do i seem like someone who can buy their crush christmas presents without panicking and getting something completely stupid? even tho he looked hot.......... 

**thatonemotherfucker** : .....i see

 **WhinyHornyBoktuo** : tsum tsum!! (╯✧▽✧)╯ 

**Tsumu** : dare!!

 **WhinyHornyBoktuo** : i dare you wear the shrek's clothes you said you have and burst into samu swimming, yelling 'get put of my swamp!', and record it!! (☆▽☆)

 **Tsumu** : i've already done that..............i don't want to get hit by a flying shampoo bottle again.....:(

 **BestKouhai!!:** WTF ATSUMU SAN???!!!?

 **Semi** : wtf 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : i- have other dares (a lot, actually) but i'm too sad you didn't record it to remember them........:(

 **Tsumu** : i'll make sure to record next time!! go to truth then? 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : thx!! sure! uuugh....what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done? ;)

 **Tsumu** : ummm idk.......prb when i spilled choccy milk on omi omi? cuz i was too busy admiring his beauty to look at what's in front of me.......(╯_╰) 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : press f to relate: F

 **Bicht** : F

 **Shitabu** : F.

 **Semi** : F

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : F

 **Kenma** : F (kinda?)

 **thatonemotherfucker** : F

 **BestKouhai** : (That's not even near the most embarrassing thing Atsumu-san has done, he just doesn't realize it.)

 **Tsumu** : (??????????)

 **BestKouhai** : (Nothing.)

 **Tsumu** : semi!! (☆ω☆) 

**Semi** : truth 

**Tsumu** : do you love your bf or kenji kun more?

 **Shitabu** : Wtf, of course Ryo-san (?).

 **Semi** : wtf shirabu obviously

 **Semi** : :0

 **Shitabu** : :0

 **Shitabu** : Why?

 **Semi** : idk it just felt kinda natural?

 **Shitabu** : Aren't you supposed to love your bf more?

 **Semi** : Kenma-san, do you approve this?

 **Kenma** : I do not, Semi-san, this is absolute bullshit. I clearly love Shouyou more than Kuroo.

 **Semi** : see?

 **Shitabu** : Oh....ok, I guess? (Thx<3)

 **Semi** : shirabu! (<3)

 **Shitabu** : Truth.

 **Semi** : do you love me or ushijima more?

 **Shitabu** : Wtf, of course you. 

**Semi** : how?

 **Shitabu** : Idk, just felt like it?

 **Semi** : aren't you supposed to love your crush more?

 **Shitabu** : I don't think so? It's not a matter of how much I love you/them, but what kind of love, right?

 **Semi** : hmmm.....i guess you're right (thx <3)

 **Shitabu** : Shigeru! (<3)

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : truth, he ain't allowed to get up or do anything other than cuddle me

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : truth

 **Bicht** : fuck you

 **Shitabu** : Why did you ask Kyoutani out? I can't believe a bitch like you would do it just cuz he was avoiding you?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : cuz i'm way too irresistible?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : cuz he's way too irresistible, idk how i managed to not scream that i love him, i just want the whole fuckin world to know, also, you never know when it'll come, it's like your brain just goes 'hey! yk how we've been simping over this bitch for forever? why not tell him?' 'but why?' 'why not?' 'ok good point' and boom! you confess! 

**Bicht** : fuck you too

 **thatonemotherfucker** : i hate admitting how relatabe this is

 **BestKouhai!!:** I ALSO FEEL LIKE THAT A LOT!!!! GOSHIKI'S JUST WAY TOO GREAT TO NOT LOVE HIM!!!!! (´,,•ω•,,)♡ 

**Shitabu** : Fair enough. 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : bestkouhai!! 

**BestKouhai!!:** YESSIR!!! DARE!!!!!

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i dare you ask GOSHIKI out 

**BestKouhai!!:** OK!!!!! I'LL TEXT HIM RN!!! I'LL SEND A SCREENSHOT TOO!!!!

 **Bicht** : .......O.O...........wut? for real.......?

 **BestKouhai!!:** IMABOUTTODIESENDHELPHESWAYTOOCUTE.jpg

_TheScreenshot:_

_**GOSHIKI!!! <3** _

_GOSHIKI YOU ASLEEP????? OvO_

_NO WAS ABOUT TO GO TO SLEEP JSUT NOW!!! WHAT ABOUT YOU?????_

_WAIT NO THAT'S STUPID AND EMBARAASING AF SORRY LOL!!!_

_HAHA IT'S FINE WHAT IM ABOUT TO SAY IS EVEN MORE EMBARAASSING!!!! (//▽//)  
_

_OOOOOH GO ON!!! I LOVE YOU WHEN YOU'RE EMBARRASSED!!!_

_STOP!!! BUT I LOVE YOU WHEN YOU'RE EMBARRASSED TOO!!!_

_ANYWASY IT'S JUST THAT YK.....I WAS PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE WITH A BUNCH OF GUYS....AND_ _...._

_I KINDA ALSO WANT TO SAY IT.......ITS KINDA LIKE......I LIKE YOU!!!!! >////<_

_???????? I LIKE YOU TOO THO?????_

_NO!!!! LIKE I WANT TO KISS YOU AND HOLD YOUR HAND (EVEN MORE!!) AND CUDDLE (YES!! I DEMAND MORE!!)_

_LIKE I WANT TO DATE THE FUCK OUTTA YOU!!!_

_FUCK YOU GOSHIKI MAKING ME SAY THIS THIS IS EMBARRASSING!!!!_

_HLDSAN.CMFNGORILMAXV_

_YOU OK?????? O^O_

_YEAH!!! JUST SURPRISED!!! I ALSO LIKE YOU!!!! AND WANT MORE HAND HOLDING AND CUDDLING!!!_

_AND KISSES!!! AND WANT TO DATE THE FUCK OUTTA YOU TOO!!!!_

_OOOH GREAT!! THIS WAS SUPER EMBARRASSING!!!!! WE DATING THEN???? (//ω//)_

_UUUUGH THIS FEELS EMBARASSING HERE TOO!!! AND YES!!!_

_YAY!!! IM ABOUT TO DIE WTF IM SO HAPPY!!! THX!!! LOVE YOU!!! <3_

_SAME HERE I THINK I WON'T BE ABLE TO PRACTICE TOMORROW IM WAY TOO HAPPY TO DO SHIT!!!! THX!!!! LOVE YOU TOO!!!!! <3_

_OH YOU SAID YOU WERE ABOUT TO SLEEP RIGHT??? WE CAN TALK TOMORROW GO TO SLEEP!!!!_

_AWWW I WON'T BE ABLE TO SLEEP LIKE THIS!!!! BUT OK!!! YOU GO TO SLEEP SOON TOO!!!!_

_UUUUGH SAME IM WAY TOO EXCITED TO SLEEP!!! BUT OK!!! GOOD NIGHT!!! σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡_

_SAME!!!! GOOD NIGHT!!!!! <3  
_

**big oof**

**Tsumu** : my dear kogane.....i'm so proud of you, like SO fucking proud!! congrats!! ♡( ◡‿◡ ) 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : same!!! it feels like i'm a dad seeing his son marry!!! congrats!!! (*♡∀♡) 

**Bicht** : woah, it doesn't hurt this time? congrats!!!! (⌒▽⌒)♡ 

**thatonemotherfucker** : congrats kogane!!!! idk why but this feels nice

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : you can thank me later, congrats 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : yeah Kogane!!! congrats!!!

 **Shitabu** : Congrats!! This feels so fucking nice, somehow.

 **Semi** : agreed, 'kogane getting together with goshiki and i am able to witness the cuteness of that' just the sound of it is nice, congrats!!

 **Semi** : wtf 

**Shitabu** : After you re-read it, it's certainly worth a 'Wtf.'.

 **Kenma** : this is not good for my heart, i just finished reading tsurezure children and this shit is way too cute for me to take, congrats

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : again, ken chan's way too mood 

**BestKouhai!!** : THX EVERYONE!!!!! ESPECIALLY YAHABA SAN!!!! (≧◡≦) ♡ 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : hey, why does he get all the thanks, i'm the one who dared you to do it

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : true

 **BestKouhai!!:** OH SORRY??? WHO'S THAT???

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : kyoutani?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : kyoutani 

**BestKouhai!!:** OH THX KYOUTANI!!!!! (SAN????) (≧◡≦) ♡ 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : feel free to praise me more 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : elaina reference?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : ???

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : ...........nothing

 **BestKouhai** : Congratulations, Kogane. I'm really proud of you. 

**BestKouhai!!:** THX!!!!!! (≧◡≦) ♡ 

**Kenma** : keiji where were you? you usually say that earlier?

 **BestKouhai** : Let's see....minding my own damn business and cosuming the amount of H2O molecules needed for the average living organism's survival? Probably? 

**Kenma** : i do not deserve to be treated like this

 **BestKouhai!!** : I'LL GO TO SLEEP NOW!!! YOU CAN CONTINUE PLAYING WITHOUT ME THO!!! I WAS EXCITED TO PLAY BUT I KINDA AM NOT IN THE MOOD NOW I JUST WANT TO SLEEP SO I CAN WAKE UP EARLY TO TEXT GOSHIKI!!! (〃＾▽＾〃)

 **Shitabu** : Ok, goo-

 **BestKouhai** : It'll take forever for everyone to say it, so, in everyone's stead: 'Good night, Kogane.'.

 **BestKouhai!!:** GOOD NIGHT!!!! <3

 **Tsumu** : so who's turn is it now?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : aka chan obviously!!! \\(^ヮ^)/ 

**BestKouhai** : Here's a very interesting question I'd like to know the answer to: Why?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : cuz i said so!!! anyways i know you're always choosing truth so you no longer have a choice!!! we'll take turn on choosing for you, tobio chan!

 **thatonemotherfucker** : Akaashi san....i love you and all, i probably wouldn't be cuddling with a sleeping Hinata rn f it's not for you and everyone here, but.....dare!

 **BestKouhai** : Kageyama, you're such a great and talented setter, your every move is amazing and bewitching, but, with all due respect, fuck you.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : i dare you use 'bro' in every sentence you send to this chat until tomorrow! (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b 

**BestKouhai** : Fuck you, Tooru.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : aka chan..........you can't even take a dare? (￣︿￣) 

**BestKouhai** : Fuck you, bro.*

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : that's my man! (￣▽￣) 

**Semi** : wtf, i pity you akaashi

 **Shitabu** : Same, poor Akaashi-san.....

 **Kenma** : kuroo's hyena laughing on the ground rn lol, 'No matter what other people may say, we are the protagonists of the world, bro.' lmao

 **Tsumu** : lmao 'We'll let you have the good part, so make your comeback already, bro!'

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : not sure about it, but bokkun said he sounded cooler than usual when he said something like 'We'll be sure to clear a path for you, bro.' lmao

 **Bicht** : he also sa-

 **BestKouhai** : Ok, stop, I get it.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : aka chan........(￣︿￣) 

**BestKouhai** : Ok, stop, I get it, bro.*

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : great! (￣▽￣) 

**BestKouhai** : Suga-san, bro, truth or dare?

 **Bicht** : truth, way too tired to get up and kinda scared of your dares 

**BestKouhai** : (We're done after just a few rounds, then, bro. Everyone should go to sleep, bro.)

 **Tsumu** : (buuuut, we don't even have school tomorrow! T-T)

 **BestKouhai** : (Did I stutter, bro?)

 **Tsumu** : (fine! T^T)

 **BestKouhai** : Why don't you ask Daichi-san out, bro?

 **Bicht** : dare 

**BestKouhai** : I dare you to tell us/me why you refuse to ask Daichi-san out, bro?

 **Bicht** : fuck you 

**BestKouhai** : That's not really an answer, bro, please answer properly.

 **Bicht** : fuck you, i know he won't be creeped out, almost everyone in the team has boyfriends, and he was proud of all of them, so him being creeped out of my sexuality (i'm bi btw) won't happen, to the next problem, suppose i was able to confess just fine, what's the worst that he could do? probably say no, i've known him enough to know he won't let all of the things we've done together or our relationship be destroyed just cuz of non-mutual feelings, and i can probably get over it, but it'll take so much time and it'll hurt like hell, i'll probably try to act natural and normal, but it'll still hurt doing what should usually be fun and all, yk what i mean i can't put it into words, my wording sucks, anyways, let's suppose he said yes, we'll live happily ever after? no, we'll have to go our separate ways after graduation, i'm not saying we'll never meet and have no connection at all, it'll just be hard, and saying this now in our third year, is kind of not the best, i think you all understand (especially Oikawa) so i won't say anything more about this, that's the response problem, then we have the parents problem, i have already told my parents, and they know i have a crush on Daichi, it took a time for them to accept it (mostly cuz they were surprised), but they did, so it's fine, Daichi's parents are no problem since they don't give a fuck about him, Daichi's parents suck, next how that will affect our volleyball, starting with this year- ok i'm tired, i think you all know what i'm talking about, so i'll just leave it as that, i hate talking about this but this is not bad once in a while

 **thatonemotherfucker** : sorry for calling you a coward, Suga san......and idk how to help, even tho you helped me a lot, sorry i can't do shit, i'm dating Hinata just cuz i didn't want Kenma to have him :(

 **Bicht** : it's fine! i was not expecting help anyways! it's not like it's that big of a problem after all, life's not only about love! 

**Tsumu** : true, but still, you should deal with it somehow, and i totally get what you say, omi omi and i also have the distance problem at that

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : i relate way too much to what suga said, it's hard cuz even tho you know even the worst will be 'ok', you just can't do it, once you try, it feels like....idk how to say it, it just hurts 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : true, i have no room to talk, but it was also hard managing these things 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : yeah, i totally get what everyone is saying, it felt like i'm about to die when i asked Kyou out, it felt like i might just go commit self delete afterwards 

**Kenma** : i can't really say since i didn't really think about romance before kuroo confessed, i agreed just cuz 'why not' but i started to think 'oh i probably love him' and then it turned into 'oh fuck, i love him so fucking much'

 **Semi** : i don't fully relate since i'm dating ryo just because, but kinda relate to some of that

 **Shitabu** : You don't have to put it in words, too, we all here know how that feels (unfortunately).

 **Bicht** : Akaashi what do you think is the right word for the feeling you get when you try to confess?

 **BestKouhai:** Suffocating? 

**BestKouhai** : Bro*.

 **Bicht** : oh right!

 **Tsumu** : exactly!

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : that's it!!

 **thatonemotherfucker** : idk....probably?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i think

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : true!

 **Semi** : probably?

 **Shitabu** : Yes, that's all of how it feels in one simple word!

 **Kenma** : i think.......?

 **Bicht** : man, at first i didn't want to answer it, but now it really feels nice!

 **Tsumu** : idk why but talking about this feels super nice!

 **WhinyHornyBokut** : same!!

 **Semi** : kinda?

 **Shitabu** : Yes!

 **StupidlyHotMitherfucker** : idk 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : true!!

 **thatonemotherfucker** : idk....kinda feels refreshing and nice, it's the first time i've talked about this and it feels super good 

**Kenma** : same

 **Bicht** : let's continue then!

 **Bicht** : kageyama 

**thatonemotherfucker** : truth

 **Bicht** : what kind of music do you listen to! \\(★ω★)/ 

**thatonemotherfucker** : ..............the likes of Heart Forecast by E ve

 **Bicht** : ...didn't expect that coming from you but holy shit 

**thatonemotherfucker** : ok stop! Hinata already told me i don't look like the type to listen to it, tbh he told me i don't even look like i listen to any songs other than that small playlist i play while running!

 **Bicht** : .....true...(¯▿¯) 

**thatonemotherfucker** : Kyoutani!

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : truth 

**Shitabu** : Is this allowed?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : yes!! 

**thatonemotherfucker** : why do you love chocolate milk? you hated it when Yamaguchi gave it to you after our practice macth?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : cuz yahaba always gives it to me, how can you not love the hell out of something Yahaba Shigeru personally gives you almost daily?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : blushing? acting cute? what do you mean? he's absolutely not blushing and 'hitting' me, that's absolutely and definitely and certainly not cute, bye we'll go to sleep

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : good night, fuck you 

**BestKouhai** : We should also go to sleep, bro. I'm sure you're all tired and sleepy, bro.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : ok!! good night (*¯︶¯*) 

**Bicht** : gotta go watch more anime........TvT

 **Semi** : wtf, good ni-

 **BestKouhai** : Bro, it will take forever, so, in everyone's stead: 'Good night.'.

 **Shitabu** : I love this, I don't have to say it every time.

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : same, Akalgrinutyjp;awjm

 **Shitabu** : ???

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : yahaba and i are going to sleep, no texting

 **Shitabu** : Why is everyone so fucking possessi-

 **BestKouhai** : Go to sleep, bro.

 **Shitabu** : Yessir!

3:19 AM

**big oof**

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : what will all of you do if this was the last day of your life? and you're the only one who knows it?

 **BestKouhai** : I'l go back to sleep and stop annoying others at fucking 3AM.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : i'll go with iwa chan to tha-

 **BestKouhai** : Please go back to sleep, Oikawa-san.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : wait no!! i'll go back to sleep!! i was just getting water!! i swear!! 

**BestKouhai** : Good night, then, Tooru.

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : yay!! good night!!

11:23 AM

**big oof**

**BestKouhai!!** : IDK TO SAY BUT I THINK 'WTF' ??????

 **Semi** : wtf 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel obligated to apologize for yet another trash chapter T-T


	10. in which Kyou's horny af, but we ain't complaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is way too short but i have nothing to defend myself with, i just finished monthly exams that lasted weeks and the mid term exams are next week, so i prb won't post for a while, really sorry you had to wait years for this trash, have been trying to write whenever i get the chance to, but couldn't find time, so i just wrote whatever came to my mind in a one-go rn

**bif off**

**Kenma** : no not like that, he looked surprised and threw a 'w-what are you doing, step kitten?' at me, like wtf chill you asked for it

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : i see where you're 'coming' from now

 **Tsumu** : that's very understandable actually, tetsu's at wrong there

 **Semi** : wtf, is that what ushijima mentioned? fuck taketora if so 

**Bicht** : but how is that related? 

**thatonemotherfucker** : be patient Suga san, we'll get there soon 

**thatonemoherfucker** : and after that Tsukishima threw a fucking fi-

 **BestKouhai** : IF YOU DO NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP ITS FUCKING 12AM GO TO SLEEP WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL

 **BestKouhai** : TOORU I SEE YOU TYPING I DO NOT WANT ANY 'good night'S JUST GO TO SLEEP 

**big off**

**Kenma** : ok, i think he's asleep now, i don't hear sounds downstairs anymore 

**thatonemotherfucker** : then, back to what we were talking about 

**Bicht** : go on (￢‿￢ )

 **Semi** : i'm all ears 

**Tsumu** : you have my attention (￢‿￢ )

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : continue (￢‿￢ )

 **thatonemotherfucker** : yeah, so the fire hydrant just kinda came flying from Tsukishima's hands and then........that part with Lev and Yaku san kinda happened

 **Bicht** : hold on that bitch ain't strong enough to throw a fucking fire hydrant?? w(°ｏ°)w 

**Kenma** : we'll get to that when the monkey comes in action 

**Semi** : wtf, that's kinda irrelevant right? 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : as uncultured as ever, semi semi (╯_╰) 

**Tsumu** : i'm sure that's the best part, right? 

**Kenma** : not even near it lol 

**thatonemotherfucker** : any part Hinata appears in is the best part 

**Bicht** : *sigh* anyways go on 

**Kenma** : oh yeah, so Lev was like 'oh boi why not go annoy Yaku san some more' 'but i need my shins yk' 'but....what about annoying Yaku san?' 'oh right' so he kinda just pulled a 'my dog ate it' on yaku

 **Semi** : what do they have to do with this? didn't they go to sleep when bokuto and kuroo left to the bar?

 **thatonemotherfucker** : again, we'll get there so-

 **BestKouhai** : You see this rope on my chair there? It has many uses, one of them is killing, killing bitches like you who won't go to fucking sleep. And don't even think about sending any 'good night's or texting in this chat before 10 AM, go talk somewhere else.

 **BestKouhai** : And Kenma, I still have a shit ton of work. I was just out getting more ink, I got you some apple juice, but I'm assuming you don't want it anymore, right?

 **Kenma** : fuck you

**big off**

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : we good now? (￢ ￢) 

**Semi** : yeah, but that story was way too fucking cursed for me to get real sleep 

**Bicht** : i can't believe our first years are like that Σ(□_□)

 **thatonemotherfucker** : i can't believe we are like that 

**Kenma** : so now we all know the story of how tendou and ushijima ended up fucking on kuroo's rooftop at 2pm?

 **WhinyHornyBoktuo** : right! 

**Bicht** : yes!

 **Semi** : unfortunately 

**Shitabu** : I was there when you all started talking, I went to sleep at the middle of the story, I didn't get to know the ending cuz of Akaashi-san, but, from the bottom of my heart: wtf. 

**Semi** : akaashi didn't mind it at the beginning tho

 **BestKouhai** : I don't mind you talking about anything as long as it's at a reasonable hour. 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : your love for bokkun! (✧ω✧) 

**BestKouhai** : I don't mind you talking about almost anything as long as it's at a reasonable hour.*

 **WhinyHornyBokut** : *sigh* knew it (￣ヘ￣) 

**Shitabu** : Btw, Akaashi-san, can you help with my physics later?

 **BestKouhai** : Sure.

 **Shitabu** : Thx!

**big off**

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : i just always think of how great it'll be if iwa chan was to wear the piercings i got him more ( ´ ω ` ) 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : no you don't 

**WhinyHornyBokto** : but what if i do?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i'll cry 

**WhinyHornyBoktuo** : then good, i want iwa chan to wear the piercings i got him and to make out with me until i can't think straight anymore o(≧▽≦)o 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : *cries* have you ever thought straight in your life?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : maybe that time when i used to date random girls, each one didn't last 2 weeks tho, so meh

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i believe you did that cuz the first had Iwaizumi-san's eyes? and the second had his teeth? the third had his nails? one had his hair? and so on, then dated a guy who had his voice, and one had his abs, and so on, then a girl who had his smile, one who had his eyebrows, and, again, so on?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : bingo! (￣▽￣) 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : that's not really straight then

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : fuck you!

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : why?

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : idk! and no matter how you look at it, a guy dating another guy is gayer than a guy simping for another guy!! o(>< )o 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : common sense: 'wtf', my brain, somehow: 'no no he has a point'

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : idk if i should be hurt or not (￢_￢;) 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : yes 

**big off**

**Shitabu** : Yk, sharing a room with Goshiki is not that bad, the cookies he makes are god tier.

 **BestKouhai!!:** IKR!!!! WHEN HE CAME OVER AND MADE IT FOR THE FIRST TIME I WAS LIKE 'OH FUCK I DON'T WANT TO EAT ANYTHING ELSE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE'!!! (≧◡≦) 

**Semi** : are they that good?

 **Shitabu** : As mush as I hate to admit it, yes.

 **BestKouhai!!** : AS MUCH AS I LIKE TO ADMIT IT YES!!!! THEY'RE THE GREATEST!!! (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b 

**Semi** : imma ask him to make us some next time tendou forces us to watch anime then 

**Shitabu** : Good idea coming from someone as stupid as you, that'll make it more tolerate-able.

 **Semi** : fuck off bitch

 **BestKouhai!!** : GOSHIKI SAYS HE'D LIKE TO!!!! 

**Semi** : how?

 **BestKouhai!!** : I JUST TOLD HIM!!! HE ONLY CAME OUTTA THE BATHROOM NOW!!! o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o 

**Shitabu** : Is he with you rn?

 **BestKouhai!!:** YEAH!! AND HE LOOKS HOT AF AFTER SHOWERING!!!! HIS HAIR, HANDS, FACE, EYES, LIPS, CHIN, FEET, EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM IS JUST SO FUCKING PERFECT!!!! AND NOW HIS HAIR GOT EVEN BETTER WHEN IT'S WET!!!! o(>ω<)o 

**Semi** : i did not need to know that, but he looks cute when he comes out the shower, so i'll allow it 

**Shitabu** : Me, who hates hearing about other's love lives, hearing stories about Goshiki and Kogane: It is.......acceptable.

 **BestKouhai!!** : CUZ GOSHIKI'S WAY TOO CUTE TO NOT WANT TO LISTEN TO MORE STORIES ABPUT HIM BEING THE GREATEST BF IN THE UNIVERSE!!!! (っ˘ω˘ς )

 **Semi** : true, even tho him saying your the best bf ever and you saying the same is kinda weird

 **Shitabu** : True. What about Ryo-san (?) tho, Semi-san?

 **Semi** : i love ryo, but they're both a better bf than he could ever be 

**Shitabu** : Wtf.

 **BestKouhai!!:** THAT'S JUST HOW GREAT GOSHIKI IS!!!!! (o^▽^o) 

**big off**

**thatonemotherfucker** : but is Goshiki better than Hinata?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : are they better than my Kyou tho?

 **BestKouhai!!:** OH YOU FUCKING DID NOT BITCHES!!! (」°ロ°)」 

**thatonemotherfucker** : bring it on you slut

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i ain't backing down whores

 **BestKouhai!!:** OH YOU WANNA COME AT ME HUH? ヽ(`⌒´メ)ノ 

**Bicht** : no, go have you bf war somewhere else, where i can't see you

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : what if we have it here tho?

 **Bicht** : i'll ask Akaashi to make you stop, and that fucker's too weak to say no 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : .......

 **thatonemotherfucker** : ......

 **BestKouhai!!:** ......

 **BestKouhai!!** : THEY'RE ALL GREAT!! ( ´ ▽ ` ) 

**thatonemotherfucker** : right!!

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : true!!

 **Bicht** : just as i thought 

**BestKouhai** : I hate it here so fucking much.

**big off**

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : we're not dating, but iwa chan is a better bf than all of yours, you all would die just hearing about his greatness, i'm not dead yet just cuz i'm also as masterpiece-y (o˘◡˘o) 

**Tsumu** : you all ain't read for omi omi's debut in the greatest bf award giving event (*¯︶¯*) 

**Kenma** : even tho he's a bitch, kuroo being the best bf ever is a fact supported by scientific evidences and researches 

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : OH YOU WANNA FIGHT SANGWOO, KEN CHAN??? ヽ( `д´*)ノ

 **Tsumu** : BRING IT ON CUZ I AINT LOSING KAREN, KENMA!!! ヽ(‵﹏´)ノ

 **Kenma** : no, too lazy

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : i-...ok

 **Tsumu** : wha-...ok

**big off**

**Bicht** : why is Daichi so fucking hot? what did i do to deserve living in the same timeline as such an amazing being? 

**Tsumu** : same with omi omi, how tf am i able to breath the same air as him? for free? (；⌣̀_⌣́) 

**thatonemotherfucker** : i would've said wtf, but same with Hinata, and i am even allowed to touch his fluffy hair and old his hand whenever i want, i do not deserve this 

**BestKouhai!!** : I FEEL YOU KAGS!!! HOW TF AM I LITERALLY ALLOWED TO DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH GOSHIKI!??!!?? EVEN KISS HIM??? ON THE FUCKING LIPS??? I AM NOT THAT WORTHY OF SUCH GREATNESS!!! (｡・//ε//・｡)

 **Bicht** : fuck you, but damn you right, being able to eat dinner with Daichi is probably the reason i'm alive rn 

**Tsumu** : same, meeting up with omi omi next week is the reason i'm getting proper sleep (￣ ￣|||)

 **thatonemotherfucker** : i still am not used to this talking with friends thingy wtf 

**Bicht** : you'll get used to it buddy 

**BestKouhai!!** : YEAH!!!! IT'S JUST THE START ACTUALLY!!!! \\(^ヮ^)/ 

**Tsumu** : it'll become familiar soon mate (￣▽￣) 

**big off**

**Tsumu** : where does a bald person's forehead end???? 

**BestKouhai!!:** ATSUMU SAN FFS o(>< )o 

**Tsumu** : what? just curious 

**BestKouhai!!** : ILL GO CUDDLE WITH GOSHIKI GET BACK WHEN YOU'RE NOT DRUNK (⇀‸↼‶) 

**Tsumu** : i'm not drunk, kita san doesn't let me drink anymore, i only drank three times TvT

 **BestKouhai!!:** WTF (눈_눈) 

**big off**

**WhinyHornyBokuto** : their ass 

**thatonemotherfucker** : we get it, you like Iwaizumi san's ass, you always talk about that, plz be horny somewhere else

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : what no! i meant where a bald person's forehead ends!! 

**thatonemotherfucker** : oh, still wtf

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : am i really that horny? (￢_￢) 

**thatonemoterfucker** : yes, and i walked into Noya san and Asahi san fucking during our supposed-to-be study session

 **Bihct** : yes, and that coming from me is something 

**Tsumu** : yes, and i'm samu's twin and sunarin's friend, even tho, that coming from me is saying something too

 **Semi** : yes, and i share a room with tendou

 **Shiatbu** : Yes, and I'm always the one catching Tendou-san and Ushijima-san fucking in the most unholy places known to man.

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : yes, and i'm on the same team as Oikaw- oh wait you're that lol, well Kyou's horny af too, not that i hate it 

**BestKouhai!!:** YES!!! YOU'RE THE HORNIEST MOTHERFUCKER I KNOW AND I'M IN THE SAME TEAM AS FUTAKUCHI SAN!!!

 **Kenma** : yes, and i'm dating kuroo

 **WhinyHornyBokuto** : why's everyone suddenly online? what about aka chan? aka chan tell me i'm not that horny!! aka chan defend me!! aKA CHAN!! ｏ(＞＜；)○

 **BestKouhai:** You are, to the point you're the first thing that came to my mind once Hisoka appeared on screen. I would really appreciate you not send me messages simping for Iwaizumi-san at any random hour just because you know I don't sleep properly. I would also appreciate you not be that fucked up every damn time. But you're just that shitty, so I'm guessing you're not capable of such simple thing as not bothering every single soul in the fucking universe, so you might as well just go die in Iw-

 **Kenma** : ok keiji stop

 **BestKouhai** : Wh-

 **Kenma** : no, stop 

**BestKouhai:** I'll reconsider before teaching you how to cut people while texting next time.

**BestKouhai changed WhinyHornyBokuto's name to VolleyballHisoka**

**VolleyballHisoka** : WTF AKA CHAN!!

 **Kenma** : he's just in a bad mood

 **BestKouhai** : I'm not.

 **Kenma** : sure, well i am, so stfu

 **Semi** : wha-

 **Kenma** : stfu

**big oof**

**Shitabu** : Semi-san, my dear senpai whom I want to burn alive!

 **Semi** : wut, my dear kouhai whom i want to bury alive?

 **Shitabu** : I hear sounds outside, you're at the kitchen right?

 **Semi** : how clever and genius of you!

 **Shitabu** : Fuck you! Can you bring my computer on your way back? I forgot it near the fridge.

 **Semi** : sure, how forgetful, you never forget to shit on me tho 

**Shitabu** : How can I forget something so important?

 **Semi** : am i that important to you lol 

**Shitabu** : Wtf, of course no lol. Anyways you found it yet?

 **Semi** : yeah, be there soon

 **Shitabu** : Thx, bitch who can't make a cupcake without burning Tendou-san's keychain.

 **Semi** : sure, bitch who can't solve simple physic problems without eating cupcakes

 **Semi** : btw, there's ice cream, want some?

 **Shitabu** : Isn't that for Taichi?

 **Semi** : do i look like i care, we'll just blame someone else

 **Shitabu** : Good idea coming form you, who can't open the can's lid without Ushijima-san's help.

 **Semi** : big talk coming from you, who can't even find the acceleration without akaashi's help

 **Shitabu** : Fuck off, bitch.

 **Semi** : wait where's the charger?

 **Shitabu** : It's here with me.

 **Semi** : how tf do you forget the pc but not its charger 

**Shitabu** : .......Somehow.

 **Semi** : .....i see

 **Shitabu** : Wan-

 **BestKouhai** : Why don't you please talk in PMs?

 **Shitabu** : Eww, I'd never unblock this motherfucker!

 **Semi** : eww, who'd want to unblock this bitch!

 **BestKouhai** : I see, then please use your team's chat.

 **Semi** : bu-

 **BestKouhai** : I'm not asking you to do so, I'm telling you to. So, please shut the fuck up.

 **Semi** : ...ok

 **Shitabu** : ...Ok.

**big oof**

**Bicht** : i just noticed everywhere else (on other group chats) everyone bullies Oikawa 

**Shitabu** : True. Half of the Seijoh group chat is just about roasting him, Shigeru always sends screenshots of it.

 **Bicht** ; then why don't we bully him here? 

**Shitabu** : It's like, there are people more bully-worthy than him here. You bully the worst person in a group, nobody in Seijoh is as fucked as Oikawa-san, so he's the one targeted. 

**Bicht** : is that why you don't shit on Semi here?

 **Shitabu** : Well, yeah. I'm sure Tendou-san sends you the screenshots of our team group chat, It's mostly me shitting on Semi-san, him shitting back (but he's too shitty to shit right), Tendou-san laughing his ass off and calling us tsunderes, Ushijima-san suffering and thinking about why he's even dating Tendou-san. But, here, we have Kenma! Kenma, just the sound of his name is killing me!

 **Bicht** : true! how could someone's existence be so fucking ugly!

 **Kenma** : why me?

 **Shitabu** : You suck! 

**Kenma** : how?

 **Bicht** : idk, why does Ucchi's voice as Ichigo sound kinda not-Ucchi-like yet so good? no reason

 **Kenma** : that's a valid point you have there, and i hate that

 **Shitabu** : Wtf.

 **Bicht** : just like that, you deserve to be hit in the face by one of Oikawa's serves!

 **Kenma** : why?

 **Bicht** : cuz you suck!!

**big oof**

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : the reason i don't watch the news: "Thomas the thermonuclear bomb lands in Iran, and half of America is wiped out. This is thought to be sorcery from polar bears in the south if china. These evil demons are native to Jupiter and must be eradicated by Shrek to save Dave"

 **thatonemotherfucker** : i guess it's good i stopped being Oikawa san's kouhai once my free trial ended, he's a bad influence

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i guess, he's still great when needed tho 

**thatonemotherfucker** : fair point but still, also, go to sleep 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : don't wanna

 **thatonemotherfucker** : how is your argument always so valid? wanna play Among Us?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : sure, imma make the room 

**Bicht** : *wipes tears* they grow up fast, right, Tooru? (｡T ω T｡) 

**VolleyballHisoka** : *clutches into shirt* they sure do, kou chan (｡T ω T｡) 

**big oof**

**BestKouhai** : yk, the fact the concept of concern is so foreign to bokuto that he doesn't even know how to spell it is somehow genius of him, and i hate that

 **BestKouhai** : also, yk how he failed his math exam? that kind of shows how much of a volleyball freak he is, it's kinda genius, and i don't like the sound of 'bokuto' and 'genius' in the same affirmative sentence

 **BestKouhai** : oh wait, wrong contact, akaashi has more friends than expected i guess lol

 **Semi** : wtf

**big oof**

**_BestKouhai_ deleted (3) messages**

**BestKouhai** : You saw nothing.

 **Semi** : wh-

 **BestKouhai** : You saw nothing, right, Semi-san?

 **Semi** : right

 **Semi** : (no really wtf, who doesn't know how to spell 'concern'??)

 **BestKouhai** : (...)

 **Semi** : (i pity you yet again)

**big oof**

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : OIKAWA SAN WHY TF ARE YOU FLOATING ON THE RIVER

 **BestKouhai** : He was just trying to see how pretty his reflection in the water is, and forgot that he can't swim for shit. 

**BestKouhai** : But don't worry, I told Iwaizumi-san.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : Yup, got this motherfucker back just in time. 

**BestKouhai:** Iwaizumi-san.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : Akaashi.

 **BestKouhai:** Iwaizumi-san.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : Akaashi.

 **BestKouhai** : Iwaizumi-san.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : Akaashi.

 **BestKouhai** : Iwaizumi-san.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : Akaashi.

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : and the most dry "conversation" ever award goes to....

 **BestKouhai** : Haijme.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : WHA- YOU- I- WE AGREED YOU CAN CALL ME THAT ONLY WHEN WERE ALONE STUPID 

**BestKouhai** : Oh, did we? 

**VolleyballHisoka** : WE DID FUCK YOU

 **BestKouhai** : Are you maybe embarrassed, Hajime?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : EMBA- WTF NO STUPID KEIJI STUPID

 **BestKouhai** : Oya? Did Iwaizumi-san just call me 'Keiji'? In front of Yahaba?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : WHA- I DIDNT STUPID AKAASHI 

**BestKouhai** : Well, if you say so, Hajime.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : FUCK YOU I CAN LITERALLY SEE YOU SMIRKING RN

 **BestKouhai** : Do you think that much about me? Jeez, please stop, you're embarrassing me, Hajime.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : FUCK YOU WHEN WILL YOU STOP TEASING ME FFS

 **BestKouhai** : When you stop being so easy to tease?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : IM TELLING BOKUTO ABOUT YO-

 **BestKouhai** : Can your threats really stand against every evidence I have of you being totally whipped for Tooru?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : IM- YOU- WE- HE- STUPID IM NOT WHIPPED FOR THAT SHITTYKAWA FUCK YOU

 **BestKouhai** : We're just going to pretend all of your calls, messages, and everything you said whenever we met didn't happen at all, right? I'm so hurt, Hajime.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : FUCK YOU YOU KNOW THIS IS HIS PHONE

 **BestKouhai:** You can just delete it later, Hajime.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : STUPID KEIJI FUCK YOU 

**BestKouhai** : I'd prefer not to, but if you insist that much... What about Tooru, though? And his 'absolutely brilliant body', as you described it?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : FUCK OFF AND ITS HIS FAULT BEING THIS HOT

_[Cut for length]_

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : idk what i'm witnessing rn but i'm loving every single bit of it

 **VolleyballHisoka** : EXTRA LAPS FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : the blackmail material this gave me is worth it

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : also, i can just ask Kyou to run them with me and it'll be a reward instead 

**VolleyballHisoka** : FUCK YOU YAHABA

 **VolleyballHisoka** : ILL FUCKING KILL YOU NEXT TIME WE MEET KEIJI

 **BestKouhai** : Killing leads to jail. There's no Tooru in jail.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : WELL FUCK 

**VolleyballHisoka** : Wait, didn't you say you'll be with Bokuto today?? You better pay him attention or he'll start getting jealous again, don't text!!

 **BestKouhai** : Bokuto-san fell asleep in the middle of the movie.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : Then wake him up! (On your lap?)

 **BestKouhai** : He has been working harder than usual lately, he deserves to rest a bit, I can't just wake him up like that. (...Kind of on my lap.)

 **VolleyballHisoka** : Then.....you said you have a chemistry exam soon right?? why not study!! (I see, fuck you.)

 **BestKouhai** : Bokuto-san told me to not bring anything school-related today, and that we'll do nothing but waste time all day.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : Then why not....read that book you said you wanted to read???

 **BestKouhai** : Bokuto-san told me to not bring anything that's not 'Bokuto-related', because he'll make sure to spend every second of the day with me.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : The-

 **BestKouhai** : This is not about me, let's get back to bullying you, please.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : Yahaba, do you want to see me or Keiji getting bullied?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : you're both scary, but i'll have to say you cuz you're goddamn hilarious, Shitabu needs to take notes on how to be a good tsundere from you lol 

**VolleyballHisoka** : Fuck you.

 **BestKouhai** : You heard him, Hajime.

 **BestKouhai** : Back to how you love Tooru's everything so fucking much...

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : wait the popcorn's gone, imma go bring more 

**VolleyballHisoka** : I hate you so fucking much, Keiji.

 **BestKouhai** : What now? You're going to say you also hate how Tooru can't wake up without you?

_[Iwaizumi bullying continues]_

**bif oof**

**VolleyballHisoka** : why are there so many deleted messages from me, aka chan, and yahaba????? O.O

 **BestKouhai** : I won't tell you about what happened when Iwaizumi-san caught you (all wet and unconscious) if you question that. (*sigh* Things got quite troublesome, your parents had to call. You guys were so wild, especially you, they had to re-build the bridge.)

 **VolleyballHisoka** : wait bitch wtf??? imma video call rn spill everything!! ∑(O_O;) 

**big oof**

**BestKouhai!!:** I SERIOUSLY WONDER NOW: WTF IS WRONG WITH THIS CHAT?????

 **Semi** : wtf, took you long enough


	11. in which Makki's real name is Hanamaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit thx for the 100+ kudos!! never thought this will get that much, really appreciate it! TvT
> 
> happy valentine! *virtual hugz everyone* love you all! <3

**big oof**

**Kenma** : still, you should take care of yourself

 **BestKouhai** : I _am_ taking care of myself.

 **Kenma** : again, your references suck, i might just get downstairs and force you to sleep already 

**VolleyballHisoka** : KEN CHAN!! AKA CHAN!!

 **Kenma** : wut?

 **BestKouhai** : Yes?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : let's have a 'who has the best childhood-friend relationship' war!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 

**Kenma** : no

 **BestKouhai** : And I'm participating with...?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : bokkun obviously!! 

**BestKouhai** : We're not childhood friends, though?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : what.....O-O

 **VolleyballHisoka** : ken chan!! is he lying again?? 

**Kenma** : no, and idk what made you think they are 

**VolleyballHisoka** : idk it just felt natural ヽ(´ー` )┌ 

**Kenma** : n e ways stfu, gonna go back to sleep, i give up on this bitch yet again

 **BestKouhai** : Thanks.

 **VolleyballHiosoka** : ken chan!! what about our war?? o(>< )o 

**Kenma** : no 

**VolleyballHisoka** : you afraid to lose or what??

 **Kenma** : fine, one condition tho 

**VolleyballHisoka** : and that is?? 

**Kenma** : it'll be me vs iwaizumi, you vs kuroo, not the opposite 

**VolleyballHisoka** : ok!! we'll have it in the captain gc to have witnesses, you have it here!!

 **Kenma** : ok

 **VolleyballHisoka** : iwa chan and i won't lose!!

 **Kenma** : ok

**_VolleyballHisoka_ added _Iwaizumi Hajime_ to _big oof_**

_**VolleyballHisoka** _ **changed** _**Iwaizumi Hajime** _ **'s** **name** **to** _**Iwa-chan!! <3** _

**VolleyballHisoka** : i'm counting on you iwa chan!! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

 **Iwa-chan!! <3:** What the fuck? Keiji, save me.

 **BestKouhai** : Can't, still have a few pages to work on.

 **BestKouhai** : BTW, Hajime, how many years do you think it takes for Bokuto-san to get bored of me?

**_BestKouhai_ deleted (1) message **

**BestKouhai** : Sorry, never mind.

 **Iwa-chan!! <3: **Thinking about how things will be like if you were childhood friends with Bokuto?

 **BestKouhai** : ...Kind of thinking about how things will be like if I as childhood friends with Bokuto-san.

 **Iwa-chan!! <3:** They're all negative?

 **BestKouhai** : ...They all are kind of negative.

 **Iwa-chan!! <3: **Keiji, actually, I...Shittykawa...we...

 **Iwa-chan!! <3:** Nvm.

 **BestKouhai** : Thinking about how things will be like if you were not childhood friends with Tooru?

 **Iwa-chan!! <3:** Have a problem with that?

 **BestKouhai** : Not really, but you shouldn't. Even if you were to think about it forever, what would change? You are childhood friends and nothing can change that, so what's even the point? You should stop thinking about things that didn't happen or will never happen, since there's no real purpose of that. All the years you spent together won't magically disappear just because you thought about it, whether you like it or no.

 **Iwa-chan!! <3:** ......I guess, thx.

 **Kenma** : (*sigh* only if he takes his own advice)

 **Iwa-chan!! <3:** (He could never.)

 **BestKouhai** : (Fuck you, both.)

 **Iwa-chan!! <3:** So, Kenma, wanna have it or....?

 **Kenma** : nah, we'll just say you won

 **Iwa-chan!! <3:** Good idea.

 **BestKouhai** : Delete these messages, then?

 **Kenma** : obviously

 **Iwa-chan!! <3:** Sure.

 **Iwa-chan!! <3:** Before that, Keiji!

 **BestKouhai** : What is it?

 **Iwa-chan!! <3:** You won't believe what Shittykawa just said to me today!! Like, we were having lunch with Makki and Mattsun as always and he jus-

**Everyone Except Me Is So Fucking Gay And I'm NOT Okay With It, This Is A Cry For Help (bro, isn't that kinda homophobic???) (shhhh, it is but don't say it out loud bro!!) (I wonder if Oikawa didn't come to Shiratorizawa because he's gay...Is it because I'm gay?) (ushiwaka ffs that has nothING TO DO WITH IT) (you two should stop having such convos on daily basis) (i love it here lol) (tf is wrong with you all) (idk, i'm not even supposed to be here) (I am not happy with how this turned out, Bokuto.) (you said it was a great idea!!) (wait bro, why are we talking in the chat name??) (oh shoot, ur right bro!!) (let's talk in the actual chat!!) (damn bro ur ideas are always great!!) (ikr! wait lets use the chat fr bro) (oof i almost forgot bro)**

_[A/N: The name when this cursed chat was first created: **Operation: GET AAGKHASHI TO DATE ME CUZ GOD HIS EYES AND HAIR AND FINGERS AND LIPS AND VOICE AND AR- FUCK HE'S JUST TOO PERFECT I MIGHT JUST DIE** ]_

**Iwa-chanWho?IOnlyKnowGodHimself:** excuse me, how can that stupid brat be cuter than iwa chan?? with those scratches and all???? 

**HopelessPSPWannabe:** *sigh* of course you won't get how that shows his cute love for kitties, the pose in this photo enables you to have wide view on most of is features, and his position to the ball is absolutely perfect, the messy hair makes it even better

 **Iwa-chanWho?IOnlyKnowGodHimself:** maybe, but iwa chan's legs here are even more perfect!! they way they're crossed against the table is just bewitching!!! and his hair is way too wet for its own good!!!

 **AGHKASHE'sBF!!(OneDay,Hopefully...):** CAN I PRATICIPATE 2??? LOOK AT THIS PIC I FOUND UNDER AKGHASHI'S BED!! HE DIDN'T WANT ME TO SEE IT THO....HE LOOK SO CUTE YET SO MATURE RIGHT????

 **AGHKASHE'sBF!!(OneDay,Hopefully...):** SmolAghgasheInASuit!!!.jpg

 **HopelessPSPWannabe:** bro...we're trying to have a real childhood friendship war here...

 **AGHKASHE'sBF!!(OneDay,Hopefully...):** :(

 **Iwa-chanWho?IOnlyKnowGodHimself:** can he also do it?? plz!! ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡

 **HopelessPSPWannabe** : i mean, i'd like him to, but...we'll lose like that...

 **Iwa-chanWho?IOnlyKnowGodHimself:**....i won't let iwa chan lose like that!! you give up too fast, tetsu chan!!

 **AGHKASHE'sBF!!(OneDay,Hopefully...):** :D

 **AGHKASHE'sBF!!(OneDay,Hopefully...):** AND DW!! I'LL GO EASY ON YOU!! 

**HopelessPSPWannabe** : wait why was i even worried!! look at this, his hand size is just perfect for holding, his cheeks are absolutely eye-catching with all the jam, and god his fucking feet are too small and cute i can't 

**HopelessPSPWannabe:** SmolKenmaEatingJamSandwich.jpg

 **AGHKASHE'sBF!!(OneDay,Hopefully...):** AGHASHI'S COOKING LOOKS LIKE A CHEF'S MAKING TOO!! WORLD HUNGER CAN VANISH IF EVERYONE JUST LOOKED AT HIS AMAZINGLY DELICIOUS LOOKING FOOD!!

 **AGHKASHE'sBF!!(OneDay,Hopefully...):** SmolAghashi'sCooking!!.jpg

 **Iwa-chanWho?IOnlyKnowGodHimself:** how can a child's cooking compete against iwa chan's amazing hand in this photo??? like oh my god the sensation of mud against his soft smol hands must be godly, and the way he's holding his fucking teddy bear in such defensive pose is absolutely fascinating!!!

 **Iwa-chanWho?IOnlyKnowGodHimself:** SmolIwa-chanPlayingInAMudPuddle.jpg

 **AGHKASHE'sBF!!(OneDay,Hopefully...):** (can you guys plz stop using difficult words??? :( )

 **Iwa-chanWho?IOnlyKnowGodHimself:** (....ok!!)

 **HopelessPSPWannabe:** (sure bro!!)

 **AGHKASHE'sBF!!(OneDay,Hopefully...):** ( thx :) )

_[The war continues]_

**HopelessPSPWannabe:** but then his parents didn't take a pic of it cuz 'the phone is dead, tetsu kun, maybe later?' !! how fucked up!! i'll go try find it, i'm sure i have a similar pic somwhere......

 **...:** ...

 **Iwa-chanWho?IOnlyKnowGodHimself:** oh hush, just cuz you're jelly you're not childhood friends with your lovely amazing sweet setter doesn't mean we can't have a war!! (＃￣0￣) 

**AGHKASHE'sBF!!(OneDay,Hopefully...):** YEAH! THAT'S JUST LAME!!

 **...:** it's fucking 4am, go to sleep 

**HopelessPSPWannabe** : oh cmon, bo and i slept a lot this afternoon!!

 **Iwa-chanWho?IOnlyKnowGodHimself:** i also slept well, from 4pm to 2am!! 

**...:** why are your sleep scheuldes so fucked up

 **AGHKASHE'sBF!!(OneDay,Hopefully...):** LIKE UR ANY BETTER!! 

**...:** yk what? fuck it

 ** _..._ removed** **_AGHKASHE'sBF!!(OneDay,Hopefully...)_ , _Iwa-chanWho?IOnlyKnowGodHimself_ , and _HopelessPSPWannabe_ from _**Everyone Except Me Is So Fucking Gay And I'm NOT Okay With It, This Is A Cry For Help (bro, isn't that kinda homophobic???) (shhhh, it is but don't say it out loud bro!!) (I wonder if Oikawa didn't come to Shiratorizawa because he's gay...Is it because I'm gay?) (ushiwaka ffs that has nothING TO DO WITH IT) (you two should stop having such convos on daily basis) (i love it here lol) (tf is wrong with you all) (idk, i'm not even supposed to be here) (I am not happy with how this turned out, Bokuto.) (you said it was a great idea!!) (wait bro, why are we talking in the chat name??) (oh shoot, ur right bro!!) (let's talk in the actual chat!!) (damn bro ur ideas are always great!!) (ikr! wait lets use the chat fr bro) (oof i almost forgot bro)**_**

 **...:** god does the chat name hurt my eyes, still too lazy to change it 

**big oof**

**BestKouhai** : I see, that's not really nice from Hanamaki-san.

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker:buT** ikr??? aND DID HE HAVE TO USE DURING LUCH BREAK????

 **Semi** : might just get that to ryo next time

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i warned you, it's n-

 **BestKouhai** : Wait, I need to call Iwaizumi-san to tell him they're done with the 'war'.

 **Iwa-chan!! <3:** Do you have an idea what time it is, Akaashi? Cuz if you do, I don't think you would call me out of the blue at fucking 4:30AM. Let me sleep in peace, for god's sake.

 **Iwa-chan!! <3:** Wait, I can leave??? 

**VollyballHisoka** : iwa chan! dai chan is so scary!! (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ 

_**Iwa-chan!! <3 ** _ **left** _**big oof** _

**VolleyballHisoka** .........

 **VolleyballHisoka** : guess i'll go to sleep, remembering that much of smol iwa chan's greatness tired me (´Ｏ`) 

**VolleyballHisoka** : gn aka chan!!

 **BestKouhai** : Good night.

 **BestKouhai:** I have to go finish this paper, you can talk alone with Semi-san, Yahaba.

 **Semi** : sleepy, yahaba?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : kinda, you?

 **Semi** : kinda, gn

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : gn

**big oof**

**Bicht** : Tooru!

 **VolleyballHisoka** : kou chan?

 **Bicht** : Tooru!!

 **VolleyballHisoka:** kou chan??

 **Bicht:** Tooru!!!

 **VolleyballHisoka:** koU CHAN???????

 **Bicht** : TOORU!!!!!!!!

 **VolleyballHisoka:** KOU CHAN???-

 **BestKouhai:** Get to the point already.

 **VolleyballHisoka:** let us bond aka chan (￣ヘ￣) 

**VolleyballHisoka:** anyways what'd you want, suga? 

**Bicht:** i broke up with yet another girl!! (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ 

**VolleyballHisoka** : *sigh* told you you should stop already 

**Bicht** : but...fair point....still...but

 **VolleyballHisoka:** coming from experience, you won't get over dai chan like that (︶︹︺) 

**Bicht** : true..but..still....

 **VolleyballHisoka** : aka chan, your word?

 **BestKouhai** : I don't even see why you're not sucking Daichi-san's dick right now, instead of crying over some random girl you never gave a fuck about, and we all know she didn't either.

 **Bicht:** but he probably doesn-

 **BestKouhai:** A new scientific research has proven your 'but's to be completely useless.

 **Bicht** : what if he didn-

 **BestKouhai** : As a wise man once said: "Stop it with your illogical 'what-if's already.".

 **Bicht** : he can easi-

 **BestKouhai** : Kageyama, can you please help here? I see you typing and deleting?

 **Bicht** : no one as-

 **BestKouhai** : Let the guy who actually has his shit together speak.

 **Bicht** : ........go on

 **thatonemotherfucker** : well, i've never been the best at this or socializing or anything along the lines, tbh i can't think of much things i'm good at other than vball, so imma just put it in a way i understand

 **thatonemotherfucker** : it's like vball, you see? like, you haven't even set the ball yet still assume you're gonna get blocked (rejected), you also said that even if he said yes things won't go right, right? well, how tf do you know? how on god's green earth do you assume that even if the ball passed and you got a point, even a set, you'll lose the match?? the whistle haven't even blowed and here you are hesitating over whether you should set it or no, do what you feel like it'll make you win, cuz whether you lose a point, even a set, as long as you won the match, that's a win, right?? the ball haven't touched the floor yet you're like that, how can we win against Nekoma if you think like that?? get your shit together before the spiker or the ball fall down, cuz you can't hold the ball in vball, remember??

 **Bicht** : i-......

 **BestKouhai:** Use your words.

 **Bicht:** ......i'll think about it i guess

 **BestKouhai:** You better do.

 **Bicht:** thx Kageyama

 **thatonemotherfucker:** np Suga san, hope that was understandable :)

 **Bicht:** it was!! my dear child, you grew up so muc-

 **BestKouhai** : Running away again?

 **Bicht:** but i really am proud!!

 **BestKouhai:** I know, I am, too. Still, go get your mind sorted out. 

**Bicht** : ........fine

 _**BestKouhai** _ **removed** _**Bicht** _ **from** _**BestKouhai** _

**VolleyballHisoka** : i hate how decent tobio chan's advice is (⇀‸↼‶) 

**thatonemotherfucker** : we all know you love me but go on 

**VolleyballHisoka** : i also hate how you've been spending too much time with yahaba lately (⇀‸↼‶) 

**thatonemotherfucker** : what now? you also hate how Iwaizumi san breaks in to wake you up everyday?

 **VolleyballHisoka:** 凸(`△´＃)

 **thatonemotherfucker:** lmao, i'll go play with Yahaba and Kenma and Shoyo now, bye 

**VolleyballHisoka:** i'll go play with tsum tsum, fuck you, bye

 **BestKouhai:** Bye.

**big oof**

**BestKouhai!!:** GOSHIKI FUCKING TSUTOMU WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU BOWL CUT BITCH 

**BestKouhai!!:** SORRY WRONG CHAT!! (⌒_⌒;) 

**BestKouhai** : He's under the table in the kitchen.

 **BestKouhai!!:** THX!! (*°▽°*) 

**Tsumu** : did that fucker hurt you my precious child?? should i commit murder tonight?? (°◡°)

 **Tsumu** : (kita san told me to say i won't actually murder anyone)

 **BestKouhai!!:** THAT FUCKING SLUT CALLED ME BY MY GIVEN NAME OUTTA NO WHERE!! WE HAVEN'T EVEN FUCKED YET!!! ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡

 **BestKouhai!!:** LIKE REALLY WTF "Hey Kanji, you done with the toothpaste?" YOU WERE CALLING ME KOGANE A FEW MINUTES AGO AND THE NEXT IT'S KANJI WHY TF ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

 **Tsumu** : it's not that bad!! actually isn't it normal?? you've been dating for a while now?? 

**BestKouhai!!:** YEAH BUT......IT'S EMBARRASSING!!! AND ITS....IDK!!

 **BestKouhai!!:** YOU ALSO HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ATSUMU SAN!!! EVERYONE CALLS YOU BY YOUR GIVEN NAME!!! (￣□￣」) 

**Tsumu:** .........fair point (¯ . ¯;)

 **BestKouhai!!** : AKAASHI SAN HE RAN AWAY!! DO YOU KNOW WHERE'S HE NOW??? ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶ 

**BestKouhai** : Sorry, no clue.

 **BestKouhai:** What are you going to do when you catch him, anyway?

 **BestKouhai!!:** I'LL FUCK HIM!!

 **Tsumu** : ........................wut 0-0

 **BestKouhai!!:** I'LL FUCK HIM, AND WE'LL CUDDLE, AND I'LL HOLD HIS HAND, AND I'LL CALL HIM "Tsutomu", TODAY WILL BE THE OFFICIALL TEASE GOSHIKI TSUTOMU DAY!! B)

 **Tsumu** : good luck catching him, son! (つ≧▽≦)つ 

**BestKouhai!!:** THX DAD!!!! \\(^ヮ^)/ 

**BestKouhai:** Don't cuddle right after it, make sure to shower properly. 

**BestKouhai!!:** DW!! WE WILL!! ( ´ ▽ ` ) 

**Tsumu** : why do you sound kinda experienced, keiji kun?? did you and bokku-

 **BestKouhai:** Kenma and his kinky motherfucker of a boyfriend.

 **Tsumu** : pity is all i can feel hearing about your life, you poor soul (︶︹︺) 

**BestKouhai** : Please stop making it sound like I have the worst life ever. 

**Tsumu** : lmao!! ah, holy mother of fuck i just got a text from omi omi bye!! 

**BestKouhai** : Bye.

**big oof**

**BestKouhai!!:** GUESS WHO JUST FUCKED HIS BF TILL THEY GOT TIRED, SHOWERD WI-NO WASHED HIM, CALLED HIM BY HIS GIVEN NAME, AND IS CUDDLING AND HOLDING HIS HAND RN???? B))))

 **VolleyballHisoka** : as much as i love you, fuck you kogane

**big oof**

**VolleyballHisoka** : BITCHES ADD KYOUKEN TO YOUR SLUT GROUP CUZ OH MY GOD WTF YAHABA

 **VolleyballHisoka** : fuckthosebitches.jpg

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker:** .....i was against it in the start yk

 **VolleyballHisoka** : 'in the start' bitch you have been dating for less than 4 year, how lewd 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : look even i didn't expect Ken to be this lewd 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : like, yeah we fucked during our first week of dating, we even started using first names after a month, and he's the kinkiest motherfucker in bed (not complaining)

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : in my defense, he was the one that initiated everything, i just followed his lead 

**BestKouhai** : "i'm a top".

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : Akaashi san i love you, but did you have to come outta the blue just to say that? touche 

**VolleyballHisoka** : still, my kouhais being this horny is unacceptable!! i can't believe i'll leave kunimi and kindaichi to you next year....(；⌣̀_⌣́) 

**BestKouhai!!** : THE PIC WON'T LOAD!!! WHAT IS IT???? (╥ω╥)

 **VolleyballHisoka** : my virginity does not allow me to say it 

**BestKouhai:** "i'd just like you all know i'm NOT a virgin so fuck off this is BULLYING and i do not support it aKA CHAN fuck your studies come defend me!!!".

 **VolleyballHisoka** : touche, still can't say it, no matter how shameless i am, this is way too much 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : again, i'm embarrassed as fuck rn just remembering it, it was barely consensual, i let him go with it just cuz he's Ken 

**BestKouhai** : It's Kyoutani holding Yahaba's hand on their way home. 

**VolleyballHisoka** : this is embarrassing to read, how fucked up can they get 

**StupidlyHotMotehrfucker** : i'm dead this was absolutely out of my expectations, it's not my problem i can't oppose Ken, i just love him so fucking much 

**BestKouhai!!:** IT'S NOT THAT BAD!! ٩(◕‿◕)۶

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : says the whore who h*ld his bf's h*nd several times before even starting dating, can't believe the most pure precious one here is someone as lewd as that

 **BestKouhai!!:** ............THIS IS....I HAVE NOTHING TO DEFEND MYSELF WITH...(〃＞＿＜;〃)

 **VolleyballHisoka** : aka chan how could you say it so easily?? you even didn't think much of it on the Kanji incident??? 

**BestKouhai!!:** I HATE HOW YOU EVEN NAMED IT!! (⇀‸↼‶) 

**BestKouhai** : Because you're all just overreacting. 

**VolleyballHisoka:** ..............

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : ..............

 **BestKouhai!!:** ..............

 **Kenma** : you're really expecting something from him?

 **BestKouhai** : You're really coming out of nowhere just to annoy me?

 **Kenma** : yup, let's start with the people i know who he calls by their first name...

 **Kenma** : "Tooru" "Kou/Koutarou" "Tetsu/Tetsurou" "Kei" "Sho/Shoyo" "Ru/Shigeru" "Kenji/Kenjir-

 **BestKouhai** : Other than Tooru, who asked for it, it's only when they want it.

 **Kenma** : still, how can someone be so lewd, is the average human capable of that?

 **BestKouhai** : Why isn't Tooru the whore here? He's the one who asked for it, and he calls a lot of people by their first name?

 **Kenma** : extrovert privileges 

**BestKouhai** : I hate how not-very-illogical this is.

 **BestKouhai** : And what about you? Don't you also call Hinata 'Shoyo'?

 **Kenma** : now to the people he's h*ld h*nds with, only the few ones i know...

 **BestKouhai** : Fuck you.

 **Kenma** : bokuto, me, oikawa, tsukishima, kuroo, shoyo, kageyama, suga, kita, ats-

 **BestKouhai** : Ok, we get it, stop. 

**Kenma** : and what did we learn today?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : that aka chan is the lewdest one here (︶︹︺) 

**BestKouhai!!:** THAT AKAASHI SAN IS THE LEWDEST ONE HERE!!! (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : that Akaashi san is the lewdest one here 

**_Kenma_ changed _BestKouhai'_ s name to _Whore_ **

**Whore** : I fucking hate you all. I'll go to work, fuck you all. 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i'll go ask Ken for cuddles, fuck you all, today didn't happen, and i didn't h*ld h*nds at the young age of 17 (underage unprotected consensual public h*nd h*lding.......sorry mom, dad, your son has come this far)

 **VolleyballHisoka** : i'll go shower iwa chan with my love and affection, fuck you all, i didn't see my kouhais h*lding h*nds in public today 凸(￣ヘ￣)

 **BestKouhai!!:** AGAIN, I HAVE NO SAY IN THIS........I'LL GO CONTINUE TEASING TSUTOMU!!!! I ALSO FEEL OBLIGATED TO SAY "FUCK YOU ALL", SO FUCK YOU ALL!! ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡

 **Kenma** : i'll go get fucked by kuroo, no need to fuck you all 

**Whore** : How am I getting called a whore but you're not?

 **Kenma** : dating privileges

 **Whore** : I see, fuck you. 

**Kenma** : again, that's kuroo's job

**big oof**

**Shirabu** : Wtf, Akaashi-san, Yahaba, and even Kogane?

 **Semi** : ikr, i'm happy neither ryo or i are that lewd, even when we fuck it's just vanilla 

**Shirabu** : Semi-san, tbh, I have something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now.......

 **Semi** : i don't really wanna hear it

 **Shirabu** : But...it's a really important thing....

 **Semi** : have you ever said something important in your life 

**Shirabu** : Fuck off. 

**Shirabu** : It really feels nice letting your feeling out!

 **Semi** : wtf, you just told me that a minute ago, i was just drinking tea

 **Shirabu** : The way you drink is annoying.

 **Semi** : wtf how?

 **Shirabu** : Cuz it's involving you.

 **Semi** : shirabu, actually, there's also something i've been wanting to say...but i though you'll hate me....

 **Shirabu** : More than I already do?

 **Semi** : more than you already do......

 **Shirabu** : That's pretty much impossible, but what?

 **Semi** : the thing is......tendou just said ushijima said taichi said you said "I truly love and admire Semi-san, like what the fuck dude why are you so perfect?"

 **Shirabu** : Fuck you, I was drunk, that's all.

 **Semi** : people say that your true feeling are the ones you let out while drunk 

**Shirabu** : Fuck you. 

**Semi** : no thx, i'm sure you suck at fucking

 **Shirabu** : Fucking piece of shit, fuck off. 

**Tsumu** : why are you two like that?

 **Shirabu** : It's fun watching him get pissed off.

 **Semi** : it's fun watching him get pissed off

 **Tsumu:** .........

 **Tsumu** : anyways wanted to ask, was it arararagi or ararargi?? 

**_Semi_ removed _Tsumu_ from _big oof_**

**Semi:** just when you think you'll escape the weeb shit cuz your roomate is out on a date another fucking weeb appears 

**Shirabu** : You deserve it. 

**Semi** : fuck off

**big oof**

**VolleyballHisoka** : wait isn't it arargi??

**_VolleyballHisoka_ added _Miya_ _Atsumu_ to _big oof_**

**_VolleyballHisoka_ ** **changed _Miya Atsumu_ 's name to _Tsumu_**

 **Tsumu:** suga said he knows one day but he's not reading my messages (｡•́︿•̀｡) 

**thatonemotherfucker** : Suag san said he'll go get his mind sorted out

 **Tsumu** : the single boi is growing huh (*¯︶¯*) 

**VolleyballHisoka** : why do you always act like you're a third year? 

**Tsumu** : oh shush i'm a better senpai than you could ever be (o˘◡˘o) 

**thatonemotherfucker** : if i had to rank the 4 senpais i have in this chat: Suag san>>>>>>>>Astumu san=Akaashi san>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Oikawa san

 **VolleyballHisoka** : i hate it here (⇀‸↼‶) 

**VolleyballHisoka** : and aren't ken chan, yahaba, and shirabu your senpais as well??? 

**thatonemotherfucker** : the 4 people i consider senpais in this chat*

 **VolleyballHisoka** : at least you consider me one so i'll take that (¯▿¯) 

**thatonemotherfucker:** ( ◕▿◕ ) 

**big oof**

**Whore** : Am I really that much of a bad senpai?

 **Tsumu** : what made you think so?? 

**Whore** : I'm on the same level as you. 

**Tsumu** : ...............

 **thatonemotherfucker** : tbh it's just cuz of Atsumu san's vball skills, if we rank solely based on senpainess and senpainess alone, you're much better 

**Whore** : Relieved to hear that. Thanks, Kageyama. 

**thatonemotherfucker** : just stating facts 

**Tsumu** : (ಥ﹏ಥ) 

**thatonemotherfucker** : you may not be better than Akaashi san or Suga san, but you're still a great senpai, Atsumu san (same goes for Oikawa san but you don't say that to his face)

 **Tsumu** : (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

 **thatonemotherfucker** : (◕‿◕) 

**big oof**

**VolleyballHisoka** : to be or not to be 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : is you or is you ain't 

**VolleyballHisoka** : is you isn't 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : ain't you isn't

 **VolleyballHisoka** : you isn't ain't 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : ain't isn't you 

**VolleyballHisoka** : you ain't is 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : ain't you is 

**VolleyballHisoka** : i is

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i is too bro 

**VolleyballHisoka** : i love you bro 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i love you too bro, no homo tho 

**VolleyballHisoka** : ofc no bro, i ain't gay 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : neither i am bro

 **VolleyballHisoka** : bro, you're the best bro, will you marry me?

 **StupidlyHotMotehrfucker** : i thought you'll never ask bro, ofc i will 

**VolleyballHisoka** : bro....wanna come over? my parents aren't home ;)

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : bro....how can i resist you? be there soon 

**VolleyballHisoka** : br-

 **Whore** : Haven't you been dating since almost 2 years?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : yeah, my bro here is the best 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : bro, you are the best

 **VolleyballHisoka** : bro, your blowjobs are the best 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : but bro, your handjobs are the best 

**VolleyballHisoka** : i love you bro, and your amazing mouth

 **StupidlyHotMoherfucker** : i love you bro, and your amazing hands

 **Whore** : That's kind of gay. 

**VolleyballHisoka** : ................wut

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : bro....actually i've been thinking about it, i think i'm gay

 **VolleyballHisoka** : it's ok bro, i still love you, thx for telling me 

**VolleyballHisoka** : actually....i think i'm gay too bro

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : thx for letting me know bro, love you, gay or gayn't

 **VolleyballHisoka** : love you bro, homo this time

 **Whore** : Can you now please shut the fuck up?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : is this that scary kouhai kiwii talked about?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : isn't he that scary senpai herbs talked about?

 **Whore** : Please use PMs.

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i'm there bro, got the stuff ready?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : ofc bro, now come in

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : got it, also bought popcorn, bee is such a masterpiece 

**VolleyballHisoka** : such a meaningful piece of art, the cinematic field is s-

**_Whore_ removed _VolleyballHisoka_ and _StupidlyHotMotherfucker_ from _big oof_**

**big oof**

**Whore** : yk, isn't a sneeze just your nose having an orgasm??

 **Kenma** : ffs leave keiji's phone alone 

**Whore** : btw what's with his name?

 **Kenma** : plot armor 

**Whore** : i see 

**Whore** : about the snee-

 **Kenma** : yes, a sneeze is just a nose orgasm

 **Kenma** : happy?

 **Whore** : screenshotted 

**Kenma** : fuck you 

**Whore** : that means cotton swabs are dildos for the ear 

**Whore** : and you should be arrested for public masturbation if you scratch the inside of your nose or clean your ear in public 

**Kenma** : i hate everyone on fukurodani so fucking much 

**Whore** : lies, deception, hypocrisy 

**Kenma** : guess i'll have to tell keiji about how you scored a 17 on your physics 

**Whore** : i'm not at wrong there, physics is a sin

 **Whore** : but akaashi's lectures are scary, especially if he's in bad mood (and bokuto says he is, and well know how good bokuto is at reading akaashi) so bye 

**Kenma** : finally, inner peace 

**Whore** : i'm afraid we don't sell that here, akaashi is flirting with bokuto rn so he won't be scolding me anytime soon 

**_Whore_ added _Oikawa Tooru_ and _Yahaba Shigeru_ to _big oof_**

**_Oikawa Tooru_ changed their name to _VolleyballHisoka_**

**_VolleyballHisoka_ changed _Yahaba Shigeru_ 's name to _StupidlyHotMotherfucker_**

**VolleyballHisoka** : a nosegasm 

**_Kenma_ left _big oof_**

**Whore** : a dilearo 

**VolleyballHisoka** : lol

 **VolleyballHisoka** : btw, if physics is a sin, biology is a weapon from aliens to weaken our brain's power so we can't fight them when they invade 

**Whore** : you smart bitch, you're right, and school is just a bunch of monster's disguised to trick us into their 'science' so we forget our culture 

**VolleyballHisoka** : i don't even know you but i love you 

**Whore** : same, btw don't you think introverts-extroverts are like Pokemon??

 **VolleyballHisoka** : yes!! extroverts tend to “adopt” introverts and make them battle against other introverts, like pokemon!! right??

 **Whore** : yes!! alsofhm98yhmosasdfukygoium[0-erjhjb

 **Whore** : Tooru, please shut the fuck up.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : send me the number of the guy i was talking to later tho k??? we have a lot to talk about

 **Whore** : I will.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : thx!! bye!

 **Whore:** No problem. Bye.

**Satori**

TOSHI! 

TOSHI~

T O S H I ~

T O S H I !

T O S H I ~ ! 

THE OKAYU TO MY KORONE 

THE KANATA TO MY COCO 

THE KUZUHA TO MY KANAE (even tho neither of us are as social as kanae....:'') ) 

THE LOML 

HEY T O S H I 

BABE 

LOVE 

DEAR 

DADDY 

SWEETHEART

SWANHEART (LOL)

T O S H I 

What do you want, Satori?

FINALLY!! WHERE WERE YOU??? 

In the bathroom. You know nothing is more important to me than you, other than volleyball.

WELL...THAT'S UNDERSTANDABLE!! I KNOW, LUV U!

Love you too. Anyways, what did you want, babe?

WILL YUBI MY VALENTINE, TOSHI?? even tho dogs can't eat chocolate......

Satori, sorry but I told you I don't understand your references. 

TOSHI TOSHI TOSHI!! I'M JUST ASKING YOU TO BE MY VALENTINE!!

Of course, I'd always be.

YAY!

Btw, Ohira is out if you want...you know...

BE RIGHT THERE!!!

**big oof**

**_Whore_ added _Kozume_ _Kenma_ and _Sugawara Koushi_ to _big oof_**

**_Whore_ changed _Sugawara Koushi_ 's name to _Suga_ **

**_Whore_ changed _Kozume Kenma_ 's name to _Kenma_ **

**Whore** : Don't you have anything you want to tell us, Suga-san?

 **Suga** : well, yeah, i thought about it and...yk...that...Daichi..i..he..love..yk

 **Whore** : Please take your time.

 **Suga** : it's like...yk...

 **Suga:** i'll just suck it and confess 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw idk where that tendou and ushijima thing came from but i felt like adding it so there it is
> 
> Yubi jokes never get old, so hand over your yubi bitches -all of Koronesuki, definitely
> 
> ( you can't stop me from dropping random references out of the blue cuz why not >:) )


	12. in which Shirabu has to clean the bathroom for the next two months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exams ended yay! i'll be uploading more!
> 
> *looks at the two assignments they gave us* y-yay.... (i swear i'll try T-T)

**big oof**

**Suga** : i'll just suck it and confess 

**Suga:** wait a min before i tell you my amazing plan, gotta read all of your crazy shit first 

**Whore:** Ok.

 **Suga:** ight i'm back and i'll talk about every shit thoroughly later but now to my well-thought brilliant plan 

**VolleyballHisoka** : oh y-

 **Whore** : Please let him speak first.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : .........ok

 **Suga** : thx, Akaashi

 **Suga** : so yk how me, Asahi, Noya, Shimizu, Yachi, Ennoshita, Tanaka and Daichi are gonna go shop for a present for Kinoshita after a few days??

 **Suga** : and here we see the use of Noya and Yachi, i'll get Asanoya and Kiyochi go on a date alone, we'll get Ennoshita deal with some shit i'm sure Tanaka will cause, and boom! i'm alone with Daichi! what an opportunity!

 **Suga:** then, we'll go to that shop i know Daichi loves, that's near an ice cream shop, then i'll hit him "man i'm so tired and hungry" "same, wanna get some ice cream" "good idea!" 

**Suga** : after we finish the ice and are just sitting there relaxing, i'll go like "hey, i have something to tell you" "what is it" "i've always liked you, like i really want to date you, please go out with me" 

**Suga:** here we'll have these options: 1) "sure man, i've always liked you too" boom! happy end!

 **Suga:** 2) "sorry, not interested in romance or dating rn" but that ain't a bad end! here we'll use strategy A: "sure man, wanna give it a chance tho?" "....i guess" a) if he started to like me, boom! happy end! b)if it didn't work out, we'll talk and we'll both do our best to make it work out, so boom! happy end!

 **Suga** : 3) "sorry, i like another person" BUT that ain't a bad end! "man, that sure sucks, who is it tho" " XXX" "i like that guy too, good luck dude, btw Kinno talked abo-*convo continues*" and then we'll use stratefy B...whcih is.....we'll think things through when that happens cuz i'm too anxious to do now, but we'll somehow make it a happy end, so boom! happy end! 

**Suga** : how is it??? invincible, right??

 **Whore** : It indeed is great, Suga-san. 

**VolleyballHisoka** : wish i have the mental strength to even think about it lol ( ╥ω╥ ) 

**Tsumu** : ikr, i always just distract myself from it, i hate and love how you're better at that than me ( ╥ω╥ ) 

**Tsumu** : but fr, good luck suga, can't say i'm that proud of you since you haven't done it yet, but ＼(≧▽≦)／ 

**VolleyballHisoka** : yup, i'm happy you got your shit (1) together, i'll be even happier if you get your shit (2) together °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 **BestKouhai!!:** OOH SUGA SAN!!! GOOD LUCK!! GO GET YOUR MAN!!! o(≧▽≦)o 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : good luck trapping and luring daichi, suga 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : he meant to say good luck getting your shit together, Suga san

 **Shitabu** : You both suck at this. 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : we both suck at this together* so it's fine even if we suck

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : oh no, he's blushing again, how unexpected and surprising, even tho i didn't intend it like that at all, nope, nah, never, not in the slightest, how embarrassing

 **Shitabu** : Fuck off.

 **Shitabu** : Good luck, Suga-san, it'll be hard, but I'm sure it'll work out somehow.

 **Semi** : you never say nice things like that to me

 **Shitabu** : Cuz Suga-san is so Suga-san, you're just so...you. I rest my case.

 **Semi** : i see, "your sense of senapis suck" is what i want to say, but you're right about suga being better than all so i'll keep shut

 **Semi** : n e ways, good luck suga, idk what to say rn, but do your best

 **Kenma** : do your best, i guess? idk, just do whatever you feel like it, doing your best is tiring so scratch that, just do what you want

 **thatonemotherfucker** : good luck Suga san, Shoyo said Yachi said you'll go after tomorrow, right? don't change your mind before that or it's like you've done nothing today, also, Ennoshita san sent me a list of things he thinks Kinoshita san might want, you can avoid buying these till the end to have more time (i'll send it later in pms), also, about the shop, i searched and it'll be closed that day, you'll have to find another one, also, the ice cream shop you talked about doesn't have coffee flavor, also, you don't need to overthink anything, when you feel like you want him to know that you love him, let him know, if he doesn't ripelacate (idk how it's spelled) make him, force him to look at you and love you romantically, but nothing will happen if you don't confess first, but i'm sure if it's you you can do it

 **Suga** : thx everyone!! ＼(￣▽￣)／ 

**Suga** : god do i love you Kageyama, didn't think the day will come when i'm being pushed forward by the same child i was raising and pushing forward yesterday ( ╥ω╥ ) 

**Suga** : back to Akaashi, Yahaba and Kogane.......i won't say anything but i want you to know Kageyama held Hinata's hand before even kissing, after hours of their confession 

**VolleyballHisoka** : tobio chan..........

 **Tsumu** : tobio kun............

 **thaonemotherfucker** : it's Shoyo's fault, his hands are too soft and warm i couldn't hold back, also, there weren't people around so it's fine 

**Shitabu** : At least that's better than Yahabitch, who held it in public.

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i'm never doing that again, he lectured me for hours later, i mean, i don't hate it, but i missed a video's premiere cuz of that so :(

 **Semi** : "i'm never doing that again" USO DE ARU 

**Shitabu** : Oh, no. 

**Semi** : OH YES BITCH 

**Suga** : Tendou, can you say the magic word to give me strength

 **Semi** : WE'RE FRIENDS SUGA YOU CAN'T GIVE UP 

**Suga** : power...surging!! *friendship power saves the day yet again*

 **Semi** : i fucking hate you all 

**Suga** : lmao, btw Atsumu....

 **Tsumu** : it's araragi right??

 **VolleyballHisoka** : stupid, it's arargi

 **Tsumu** : i'm sure it was ararargi 

**VolleyballHisoka** : wasn't it arararararagi???

 **Tsumu** : baka, it's araraararararagi, *sigh* can't even remember the mc's name 

**Suga** : it's actually Araragi (￢_￢;) 

**Tsumu** : ............close enough 

**VolleyballHisoka** : ............close enough 

**Suga** : btw Kageyama, where does Daichi and the others on our team rank in your senpai bar 

**thatonemotherfucker** : ..........this is hard, it already took me forever to rank the 4 here.....you're all great 

**Suga** : this hurts, you're way too pure yet so lewd 

**thatonemotherfucker** : i thought we let it go 

**Suga:** (¯▿¯) 

**BestKouhai!!:** WHAT ABOUT ME???? 

**Suga** : even if you were to be lewdest one you'll always be the purest, it's the law 

**BestKouhai!!:** ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ 

**thatonemotherfucker:** (︶︹︺) 

**BestKouhai!!:** DONT BE SAD KAGS!!! D:

 **Suga** : ...........you're both pure, but Kogane...but Kageyama....

 **Suga:** on pureness scale: Kogane=Kageyama, how about that 

**BestKouhai!!:** (◕‿◕) 

**thatonemotherfucker:** (◕‿◕) 

**Suga** : btw Tooru, do you love that orgasm guy or me more???

 **VolleyballHisoka** : haru is a great guy, but you're much better kou chan, tsum tsum too

 **Suga:** (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) 

**Tsumu:** (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) 

**Whore:** Komi-san says: "Tell Tou that if he loves those guys more than me then he should stop calling me 'Haru' *fake-cries*". (Please don't question why he's awake at this ungodly hour.)

 **VolleyballHisoka** : sorry but it's the truth, haru (─‿‿─) (i wanted to know but idk if i want to anymorw...)

 **Whore** : eh, i too love konoha and saru more than you anyways

 **VolleyballHisoka** : T-T

 **Suga** : ah i forgot 

**_Suga_ changed their name to _Bicht_ **

**Kenma:** why tho 

**Bicht** : nostalgia purposes 

**Kenma:** not cuz the author is too laz-

 **Whore:** Is that Kuroo-san I hear? Oh, no, if he comes and finds out you're still awake...

 **Kenma** : *cries* not the maid uniform

 **Whore** : Then you better shut the fuck up.

 **Kenma:** ........fine

 **Semi** : wtf 

**Tsumu** : i've been thinking about this for a while 

**Tsumu** : what if i....

 _**Tsumu** _ **changed** _**Semi** _ **'s name** **to** _**UnculturedSwine** _

**UnculturedSwine** : wtf

 **VolleyballHisoka** : accurate 

**Suga** : gtg to sleep, gn 

**VolleyballHisoka** : my beauty sleep calls, gn 

**Tsumu** : same, gn 

**UnculturedSwine** : kinda sleepy, gn 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : gn, even tho we won't be sleeping any time sosfonvdsl

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : we WILL be sleeping, that fucker won't be having any sex for a while

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : *cries* i hate when shigeru gets _real_ angry so gn

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i'm not angry cuz he's been spending time on his games more than me btw, not in the slightes, nah why would i be, gn 

**Shitabu** : Fuck off. 

**Shitabu** : I'll go get ice cream, bye.

 **BestKouhai!!:** tsutomu is asleep but i'm not sleepy (＞﹏＜) 

**thatonemotherfucker** : Shoyo is asleep but i'm not sleepy 

**thatonemotherfucker** : :0

 **BestKouhai!!:** :0

 **thatonemotherfucker** : i'm out on a run rn, so imma come over

 **BestKouhai!!:** YAY!! ILL GET THE FANCY CUPS OUT! (☆▽☆)

 **thatonemotherfucker** : yes!! the fancy cups!! 

**Kenma** ; do i want to know what the fancy cups are?

 **Whore** : Not really, they're just bird-themed cups.

 **thatonemotherfucker** : "just"? "JUST"??? AKAASHI SAN WTF 

**BestKouhai!!:** AKAASHI SAN HOW COULD YOU (눈_눈) 

**Kenma** : i'll go sleep before kuroo gets informed i'm still awake 

**Whore** : Good, go t sleep.

 **Kenma** : fuck you, gn

 **Whore** : Good night. Before that, do you know where Kuroo-san put my biology file?

 **Kenma** : prb on the fridge (don't tell him i told you tho)

 **Whore** : Thanks. (Sure.)

**Sugawara-san**

Are you already asleep, Suga-san?

no, why?

I just wanted to apologize for this afternoon.

?????

Before I kicked you out of the setters chat. I kept being rude and all.

oh yeah! it wasn't the best getting cut every time i try to speak...

Sorry, I shouldn't have done that.

no worries!! ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

..........hey Kaashi 

Yes?

you don't think that i'm mad or something like that right?

...

Keiji 

...I'm kind of afraid that you're mad at me.

well i'm not, yk i wont get angry cuz of something like that Keiji ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

Thank you.

Good night. 

gn!

**big oof**

**Suga** : what if everyone killing babies are just time travelers killing future Adolf Hitlers?

 **thatonmotherfucker** : Suga san i-...

 **Suga** : *in OnoDai's voice* sorry that was a strange thing to ask 

**Shitabu** : I hate how I'm actually thinking about it.

 **Suga** : also, isn't snow just clouds pooping??

 **Shitabu** : Then snowmen....

 **Shitabu** : Wait wtf am I saying? No, snow is not cloud shit. 

**UnculturedSwine** : screenshotted 

**Shitabu** : Fuck off.

 **Suga** : als-

 **Kenma** : ffs stop thinking about weird shit just cuz you're too nervous 

**Suga** : good idea, but how 

**Kenma** : good question 

**thatonemotherfucker** : i would've came over if i can, but i'm on a date with Shoyo so no 

**Kenma** : then maybe get keiji to come over?

 **Suga** : good idea, but h-

 **Kenma** : bokuto's out with kuroo for the day, he finished all of his studies for the week yesterday, and he doesn't have a shift today

 **Kenma** : i'll be out with lev for the day too

 **Suga** : hey Keiji (*¯ ³¯*)♡ 

**Whore** : Sure, be there soon. 

**Suga** : thx (⌒_⌒;) 

**Whore** : Any time. 

**big oof**

**Tsumu** : i feel like hurting some bitches so 

**Tsumu** : graduatio-

 _**Whore** _ **removed** _**Tsumu** _ **from** _**big oof** _

**thatonemotherfucker** : it's not a thing that should exist, and we all believe in that 

**Kenma** : we don't talk about that here, or we'll die (not that dying is a bad thing but you get my point)

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : ^it's an unwritten rule that should be followed in order for us to live fine and well

 **BestKouhai**!!: ^^it's an honest agreement we made so that we don't have to go through that again

 **Shitabu** : ^^^It's the ultimate law we follow so we won't break. 

**UnculturedSwine** : ^^^^it's an everlasting vow that shouldn't be broken or we'll completely lose it 

**Bicht** : it's completely unacceptable to talk about such hurtful things here, for the sake of our peacful days to continue 

**VolleyballHisoka** : ^it's a beautiful lie we try to force into ourselves till the day really comes, so that we can be happy till then 

**Whore** : In conclusion: Fuck Atsumu-san.

**Everyone Except Me Is So Fucking Gay And I'm NOT Okay With It, This Is A Cry For Help (bro, isn't that kinda homophobic???) (shhhh, it is but don't say it out loud bro!!) (I wonder if Oikawa didn't come to Shiratorizawa because he's gay...Is it because I'm gay?) (ushiwaka ffs that has nothING TO DO WITH IT) (you two should stop having such convos on daily basis) (i love it here lol) (tf is wrong with you all) (idk, i'm not even supposed to be here) (I am not happy with how this turned out, Bokuto.) (you said it was a great idea!!) (wait bro, why are we talking in the chat name??) (oh shoot, ur right bro!!) (let's talk in the actual chat!!) (damn bro ur ideas are always great!!) (ikr! wait lets use the chat fr bro) (oof i almost forgot bro)**

**...:** hey guys how tf should i get my shit together when a certain someone keeps looking at me like i painted the whole goddamn sky?

 **TheUltimateMaleParent** : Oh ho ho ho, is this what I am thinking it is?

 **...:** you get the fuck out 

**TheUlitimateMaleParent** : TSK, AND HERE I THOUGHT I SOMEHOW MANAGED IT THIS TIME 

**...:** real help plz 

**TheUltimateMaleParent** : Get your shit together, it's that simple. 

**...:** wow why didn't i think of that before (i could never tell _you_ to get the fuck out)

 **Iwa-chanWho?IOnlyKnowGodHimself:** bitch just get your shit together (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ 

**...** : you get the fuck out (2) 

**HopelessPSPSWannabe** : look bro, just get your shit together already 

**AGHKASHE'sBF!!(OneDay,Hopefully...):** i thought i was your bro....

 **HopelessPSPWannabe** : no bro!! you are my broes bro!!! the broest of all!!

 **AGHKASHE'sBF!!(OneDay,Hopefully...):** but i'm not your only bro, right?

 **HopelssPSPWannabe** : bro...i didn't mean it like that...wait, lemme just 

**_HopelessPSPWannabe_ deleted (1) message **

**HopelessPSPWannabe** : look dude, just get your shit together already

 **AGHKASHE'sBF!!(OneDay,Hopefully...):** (:DDD)

 **HopelessPSPWannabe** : (:D)

 **...:** you get the fuck out (3) 

**...:** yk what fuck it, imma just go to sleep (yes i know it's 3pm, fuck off)

 **NukeTheNude** : even tho my turn to tell him to get his shit together hasn't come yet...T-T

 **HentaiOuji** : fuck off, you still don't have your shit together 

**NukeTheNude** : reconsider if you're really in a position to speak <3

 **HentaiOuji** : i-...

 **TBTUFF** : I think the only people who have their shit together in love life are Ushi and I, and kinda Daishou.

 **HopelessPSPWannabe** : ?????

 **TBTUFF** : We don't consider you as "has his shit together".

 **HopelessPSPWannabe** : :(

 **AGHKASHE'sBF!!(OneDay,Hopefully...):** DW BRO WE CAN NOT HAVE OUR SHIT TOGETHER TOGETHER!!! 

**HopelessPSPWannabe** : :')

 **TBTUFF** : Bokuto, you should just fuck Akaashi already. 

**AGHKASHE'sBF!!(OneDay,Hopefully...):** U DONT GET IT SHIN DO U? IF I CONFESS THEN IT WONT HAVE ANY MEANING!! AKGHASHI HAS TO DO IT!! THAT MAKES MUCH MORE SENSE!! 

**Moniwa-san:** i hate it here so so so so so so much 

**Kuzuru** : i fucking hate you all 

**HopelessPSPWannabe** : eww why'd you have to come ruin my life 

**Kuzuru** : bruh like you're that important 

**HopelessPSPWannabe** : bitch you did not-

 **Kuzuru** : what? gonna cry in your kitty's arms? oh wait you're on a date with the other idiot (never near you idiocy level tho), how sad

 **Kuzuru** : [ThePoorBoy.jpeg](https://imgur.com/L0SQRYK)

 **HopelessPSPWannabe** : bitch at least i have friends from other schools unlike you 

**Kuzuru** : motherfucking piece of shit i hav-

 **TBTUFF** : Don't fight, be nice.

 **Kuzuru** : ......

 **HopelessPSPWannabe** : ......

 **TBTUFF** : Is that what i taught you?

 **Kuzuru** : .... sorry tetsurou

 **HopelessPSPWannabe** : .... sorry suguru

 **TBTUFF** : Hmm, good.

 **Kuzuru** : won't you give us the thing???

 **HopelessPSPWannabe** : yeah i want the thing!! 

**TBTUFF** : Apologizing properly is super great, good boys ( ´ ▽ ` ) 

**Kuzuru** : *dies*

 **HopelessPSPWannabe** : *dies*

 **AGHKASHE'sBF!!(OneDay,Hopefully...):** shin- i mean kita san, i thought i was your fave child?? :((

 **TBTUFF** : Dw, I love all my children equally.

 **AGHKASHE'sBF!!(OneDay,Hopefully...):** at least i'm agashi's fave child....and you didn't give me the thing!! 

**TBTUFF** : You didn't interrupt me earlier when I was talking with Daichi, good boy (o´▽`o) 

**AGHKASHE'sBF(OneDay,Hopefully...):** !!!!!!!!!! :DDD

 **Moniwa-san:** how can you handle everyone's shit like that??

 **TBTUFF** : Coffee, Aran, and they're not that bad, look at how nice they are.

 **Kuzuru** : *dies*

 **HopelessPSPWannabe** : *dies*

 **ACHKASHE'sBF!!(OneDay,Hopefully...):** (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄) **  
**

 **Moniwa-san:** i can only agree with the first half of that statement, children are monsters 

**NukeTheNude** : lmao heard that futa??? 

**HentaiOuji** : no fuck off, i'm also a parent

 **NukeTheNude** : you kinda are...

 **TBTUFF** : Shut the fuck up so Daichi can sleep.

 **TheUltimateMaleParent** : I just went to get water, why are there so many messages?

 **TBTUFF** : Nothing important, Ushi, you can continue fucking Tendou.

 **TheUltimateMaleParent** : We....were not fucking, my dick just accidently slipped up his ass.

 **TBTUFF** : Relatable.

 **HopelessPSPWannabe** : happens from time to time 

**TBTUUF** : Now shut the fuck up.

 **Iwa-chanWho?IOnlyKnowGodHimself:** didn't i have too little screentime?? it's not fair o(TヘTo) 

**TheUltimateMaleParent** : Maybe you'll be able to have more screentime if you went to Shiratorizawa.

 **Iwa-chanWho?IOnlyKnowGodHimself:** fuck off (⇀‸↼‶) 

**big oof**

**_Bicht_ added _Miya Atsumu_ to _big oof_**

_**Bicht** _ **changed** _**Miya Atsumu'** _ **s name to** _**Tsumu** _

**Bicht** : since i'm bored, let's do a quick survey!! 

**Kenma** : what if we don't want to?

 **Bicht** : i'm not asking your opinions here, you'll do it whether you like it or no 

**Kenma** : *cries* ok

 **Bicht** : yay! for the first one you'll have to tell me what were you doing and with who to the following ocassions k?? 

**Shitabu** : I don't like where this is going. (Also, "for the first one" *cries*)

 **Bicht** : also, you bitches always have something to say but save that for after i finish my survey k?? cuz yk, the c h a o s will make us forget about the whole thing 

**Bicht** : 1) christmas last year! 

**Bicht** : i spent it celebrating with my family! 

**Shitabu** : Celebrating with the team.

 **UnculturedSwine** : ^

 **Tsumu** : went to the karaoke with the family! 

**VolleyballHisoka** : celebrating with iwa chan, makki, and mattsun, but then mattsun and makki got alone and fucked, so iwa chan and i spent it watching movies alone!! 

**Kenma** : playing games with kuroo 

**Whore** : Studying alone. 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : celebrating with family but then mom and dad "went to sleep" so watching movies with my brother 

**BestKouhai!!:** I WAS CELEBRATING WITH MY FAMILY!! WE ALSO LIT FIREWORKS!! IT WAS SO FUN!

 **thatonemotherfucker** : sleeping then celebrating with nii chan 

**Bicht** : boooring 

**Kenma** : look who's talking

 **Bicht** : ........2) valentine last year! 

**Shitabu** : Watching romcom movies alone. 

**UnculturedSwine** : so my existence was just erased like that?

 **Shitabu** : I hate to admit it but.....watching romcom movies with Semi-san*

 **UnculturedSwine** : like i like to admit, ^

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : watching movies and making fun of my brother cuz he broke up again 

**Kenma** : fucking kuroo cuz he was too hesitant to fuck me 

**Whore** : Studying alone. 

**thatonemotherfucker** : watching movies with nii chan cuz her bf was with his family 

**BestKouhai!!:** WATCHING MOVIES WITH MOM AND DAD!!! WE ALSO WENT SHOPPING BEFORE IT!! 

**Tsumu** : drinking with samu

 **VolleyballHisoka** : drinking with kou chan 

**Bicht** : drinking with Tooru

 **Bicht** : you all were lonely ass last year lol 

**Shitabu** : Says the most single person here.

 **Bicht** : ........3) your birthday last year! 

**thatonemotherfucker** : with my family at the amusement park 

**Shitabu** : Drinking with Taichi.

 **UnculturedSwine** : drinking with tendou

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : with the team, then went home and went to a restaurant with my family 

**BestKouhai!!** : WITH MY FAMILY!! DAD HAD WORK THAT DAY BUT HE SOMEHOW MANAGED TO TAKE IT OFF!! WAIT I'LL TELL HIM I LOVE HIM AND COME BACK!!

 **Whore** : Studying alone for the first half, then went to a restaurant with the team.

 **Bicht** : celebrating with the team, then with my family!

 **Kenma** : with kuroo cuz dad said he'd feel bad for "taking me from him"

 **VolleyballHisoka** : celebrating with the team, then with my family, then with iwa chan, makki, and mattsun

 **Tsumu** : went bowling with samu then got back and celebrated with the family 

**Bicht** : this is too wholesome for me to take

 **Bicht** : 4) christmas this year!

 **Whore** : Went to almost everywhere that comes to mind with Bokuto-san. 

**Kenma** : fucked kuroo cuz he was fucking me almost every time and it felt like he was winning that way 

**BestKouhai!!:** WITH MY FAMILY!! I REMEMBER MOM FORGOT TO MAKE A CAKE THAT DAY SO WE GOT A TAKE OUT!!! 

**UnculturedSwine** : celebrating with my family till afternoon, then tendou forced us to watch romcom anime

 **Shitabu** : I told them I don't wanna come but "don't be so cold Kenji! we miss you, so you can come from time to time! or we'll give your computer to your cousin!" I was with them before 3 months *sigh*

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : celebrating with my family, hearing brother talking about his new gf, then celebrating with friends from my class 

**VolleyballHisoka** : celebrating with iwa chan, mattsun, and makki, then with my family, then drank with iwa chan at midnight 

**thatonemotherfucker** : celebrating with the team (damn it feels nice saying this, wanna say it more) 

**Bicht** : ^ (you will dude, you will)

 **Tsumu** : celebrating with the team, then with my family

 **Bicht** : 5) valentine this year!

 **Bicht** : spent it thinking about confessing T-T

 **Tsumu** : studying for a bio exam i had today, then lectured samu and sunarin for fucking so loud

 **VolleyballHisoka** : watching alien movies with a friend in my class 

**BestKouhai!!:** I FUCKED TSUTOMU!! HE WAS SO CUTE AND HOT!! 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : sleeping cuz I spent the day before it studying for a test and didn't sleep

 **Shitabu** : Nothing in particular.

 **UnculturedSwine** : went to the mall, bowling, karaoke, and a hotel with ryo 

**Kenma** : went to the arcade with kuroo then got fucked by kuroo cuz i wanted to

 **Whore** : Did almost everything that comes to mind with Bokuto-san. 

**Kenma** : sex comes to mind 

**Whore** : Fuck off.

 **Bicht** : well, some were not so lonely this year-

 **Tsumu** : Here we witness the pureness of this amazing angel we call Koganegawa Kanji: How can someone be so pure? So angelic? S-

 **Kenma** : ah shit here we go again 

**VolleyballHisoka** : i get you kenma, we both have shitty kouhais (￣︿￣) 

**Kenma** : at least lev respects me 

**VolleyballHisoka** : they respect me too!! right?? 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : as much as i hate to admit it (Ken's asleep but i'm sure he aslo does)

 **thatonemotherfucker** : even tho i'm not your kouhai anymore ^^^

 **VolleyballHisoka** : ( 〃▽〃) 

**UnculturedSwine** : i've been wondering for a while now 

**Shitabu** : Keep it to yourself plz.

 **UnculturedSwine** : fuck off, is akaashi actually a homeless orphan and is in fact kenma's step-brother and therefore kuroo is his brother-in-law?

 **Whore** : What the fuck, Semi-san? No, I'm not a homeless orphan who's in fact Kenma's step-brother, and therefore Kuroo-san is not my brother-in-law.

 **UnculturedSwine** : then why are you always at kenma's or bokuto's and never with your family?

 **Whore** : Good question.

 **Kenma** : CUZ HE LOVES ME!!!! 

**Whore** : That's part of it, I guess. 

**Kenma** : BTW SUGA!

 **Bicht** : ?

 **Kenma** : HOW OLD ARE YOU???

 **Bicht** : i...'m your age, 18 yro

 **Kenma** : AKAAGHASHI!!! IS HE LYING?? TELL ME HE'S LYING, AGASHI!!

 **Whore** : Bokuto-san, you also have gray hair. 

**Kenma** : IT MAKES ME LOOK EVEN COOLER!! BUT IT JUST MAKES SUGA LOOK LIKE A PERVERT OLD MAN!!! 

**Bicht** : i-.......

 **UnculturedSwine** : wtf

 **UnculturedSwine** : weren't you with kuroo, bokuto?

 **Kenma** : HE FORGOT HIS WALLET (AKA, AN EXCUSE)

 **Kenma** : WE'RE TAKING LONGER THAN NEEDED CUZ HE'S SCOLDING KENMA FOR STAYING UP LATE (AKA, ANOTHER EXCUSE)

 **Kenma** : TBH HE JUST WANTS MORE TIME WITH KENMA, EVEN THO WE NEED TO GET HIM NEW KNEEPADS *sigh*

 **Shitabu** : He should have just gone with Kenma, then.

 **Kenma** : KENMA SAID HE WANTS TO GO TO THE MALL TO BUY SOMETHING ;) WITH LEV!!!

 **thatonemotherfucker** : Shoyo said something similar 

**Kenma** : OOH FIRST NAME BASIS!! MY CHILDREN ARE NOW BIG BOYS!!! :D

 **thatonemotherfucker** : (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) 

**thatonemotherfucker** : Shoyo's asleep but i'm sure he'll say "(ノ*°▽°*)"

 **Kenma** : ( ◡‿◡ *) 

**Tsumu** : the pureness......it always get brighter when bokkun is around 

**Kenma:** :DD

 **Bicht** : pstt, bokkun 

**Kenma** : ?????

 **Bicht** : yk, did Daichi say anything about tomorrow in the captain gc?

 **Kenma** : AH YEAH HE SAID.......NOTHING OF NOTE!! JUST THAT YOU'RE GONNA GO SHOPPING FOR A PRESENT FOR KINNO!! HE SAID YOU'LL CELEBRATE LATER THAN HIS ACTUAL BDAY CUZ HE'LL BE OUT OF TOWN FOR THE MONTH!! 

**Bicht** : i see 

**VolleyballHisoka:** (¬‿¬ ) 

**Kenma:** (¬‿¬ ) 

**Kenma** : btw kashi

 **Whore** : Is something wrong?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : don't you usually know?

 **Whore** : I'm suffering from a lack of caffeine today.

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : understandable 

**Whore** : So, is something wrong, Bokuto-san?

 **Kenma** : not really, just, yk my kneepads...i lost them so akaasghi, now you have to go on a date with me :D

 **Whore** : Why don't you buy them while you're buying Kuroo-san's?

 **Kenma** : you don't get it do you kashi? i just want to go on a date with you :(

 **Whore** : I see. I'm free whenever you are.

 _ **VolleyballHisoka**_ **removed _Kenma_ from _big oof_ **

**VolleyballHisoka** : no you are not going to plan your date in this chat that was supposed to be a peaceful place for singles >:(

 **Whore** : It's not a date, but you have a point.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : you didn't deny it when bokkun said it's a date? 

**Whore** : ...

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : wait a min lemme just 

_**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** _ **added** _**Kyoutani Kentarou** _ **to** _**big oof** _

**_StupidlyHotMotherfucker_ changed _Kyoutani Kentarou_ 's name to _Ken_**

**Ken** : do i really want to ask what's the reason for me being here?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : you free rn, Ken?

 **Ken** : yup 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : yay, let's go on a date!

 **Ken** : why not, where?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : ...idk, is there a place you wanna go? anywhere would be fun if it's with you, yk you make everything better :)

 **Ken** : gkjhbh

 **Shitabu** : I think you broke him.

 **Ken** : no no im not broken that's shigeru's job i'm the one breaking not getting broken

 **Ken** : fuck you shigeru 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : ah would the aquarium be fine? i like it when you watch the fish passionately, you look so cute i just want to poke your cheeks and kiss you and hold your hand and all kinds of things :)

 **Ken** : ljdgpewofj;s 

**Ken** : yup the aquarium is great 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : yay! i'll be picking you up at...um...is 7pm ok?? yk it's hard deciding what i'll be wearing, cuz i want to look like the fucking best in front of you :)

 **Ken** : s h i g e r u :(

 **Ken** : yup 5pm is fine 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : yay! also, my apatite hasn't been the best these days....

 **Ken** : are you not feeling well?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : aww are you worried about me? how cute of you :)

 **Ken** : fuck off

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : im fine, but i just want to eat with you Ken, so let's get dinner at your fave restaurant when we finish from the aquarium k??

 **Ken** : fuck you

 **Ken** : k 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : yay! also...wait am i being too needy :(

 **Ken** : no, even if you were you can be as needy as you want 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : fuck you

 **StupidlyHotMotherfuckr** : anyways can i also sleep over cuz it's been forever since i've done that? 

**Ken** : "forever" as in yesterday?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : a mili second without you is already a lot of time without you :( i wanna sleep over so i will 

**Ken** : f u c k y o u :(

 **Ken** : sure

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : im gonna do lots and lots of stuff tonight >:D

 **Ken** : :(:)

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : what's that supposed to mean?

 **Ken** : that i dont know if i should be happy or not 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : mood 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : ah it's fine now Akaashi san you can give it back 

_**VolleyballHisoka** _ **removed** _**Ken** _ **from** _**big oof** _

**VolleyballHisoka** : i can't believe i got my admin privileges taken :(( 

**Bicht** : and was then forced to see motherfuckers planning their date :((

 **Tsumu** : the worst part is that it's cute so we can't complain :((

 **BestKouhai!!:** hey guys, i googled it but google is no help so....

 **BestKouhai!!:** how do i wake up tsutomu? like he's so cute while asleep my heart doesn't allow me to...

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : kiss him, that always works 

**BestKouhai!!:** ight i'll try that

 **Tsumu** _:_ let me handle this

 **Tsumu:** The boy sitting on the side of the bed leaned a little, looked around as if he was making sure no one's there and that the world is all theirs, then placed a gentle kiss on Tsutomu's lips.

 **Tsumu** : Tsutomu, still half-asleep, rubbed his eyes while eyeing Kanji with that smile of his. As Kanji chuckled, a sweet "You're finally awake!" escaped his mouth.

 **BestKouhai!!:** yay he's awake (atumu san ffs)

 **BestKouhai!!** : oh no he's still so cute

 **BestKouhai!!:** why is he smug tho??

 **BestKouhai!!:** oh no he's gonna do it psj;an

 **Tsumu:** The half-asleep "ace" pulled Kanji's arm, placed him in the bed and got up above him, smirked widely, then-

 **BestKouhai!!:** wtf he just kissed me 

**BestKouhai!!:** holy fuck he looks even more smug now

 **Tsumu** : The one grabbing the phone from Kanji's hands and undressing was the same person who was a bottom yesterday.

 **Tsumu:** With a "You're so fucking cute, Kanji, you know?" he continued undressing. His smirk grew wider as sentences fell out of his mouth, "So...is it fine if I-

 **Whore:** We're not reading that shit.

 **BestKouhai!!:** EXCUSE US, I'LL TAKE KANJI FOR A MOMENT SO BYE 

**Tsumu:** Then they fucked, the end.

 **Tsumu:** better ending than Aldnoah Zero's (*¯︶¯*) (even tho almost everything is better than that)

 **thatonemotherfucker** : that doesn't work with Shoyo :(

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : kiss him more and it'll work, no one can resist the power of kisses 

**thatonemotherfucker** : hmm....

 **thatonemotherfucker** : wait lemme just 

_**thatonemotherfucker** _ **added** _**Bokuto Koutarou** _ **to** _**big oof** _

**_thatonemotherfucker_ changed _Bokuto Koutarou_ 's name to _Bokuto-san_**

**thatonemotherfucker** : hey Bokuto san, how do you usually wake up Akaashi san?

 **Bokuto-san:** KISS HIM!! HE SAYS KISSES ON THE LIPS ARE NOT ALLOWED SO IF HE STILL DOESN'T WAKE UP EVEN AFTER KISSING HIM EVERYWHERE I TRY TO KISS HIM ON THE LIPS AND THEN HE'LL WAKE UP TO STOP ME!!! 

**thatonemotherfucker** : so kiss him everywhere huh...ight i'll try that 

**Bokuto-san:** GOOD LUCK SON!!

 **Bicht:** i'll handle this

 **Bicht:** The dark-haired setter placed a kiss on his sleeping boyfriend's cheeks, a kiss on his hands, one on his forehead, the other on his thighs, torso, all over his chest, neck, then, finally, lips. 

**thatonemotherfucker:** yay, he woke up dad! (mom ffs)

 **Bokuto-san:** YAY!! ARE YOU AWAKE HINATA??

 **thatonemotherfucker** : YES BOKUTO SAN!! :DD

 **thatonemotherfucker** : ILL GO FUCK TOBIO CUZ HE WOKE ME UP EVEN THO I AS SLEEPING PEACFULLY SO BYE! 

**Bicht:** The tangerine-looking spiker pulled his boyfriend underneath and started kissing him everywhere, literally everywhere.

 **Bicht:** Then they made out, the end.

 **Bicht:** could be a better ending, but still better than Hataraku Maou-sama's (*¯︶¯*) 

**VolleyballHisoka:** i just thought about it, but if both tobio chan and chibi chan are your sons, doesn't that make their relationship incest?

 **Bokuto-san:** I-......

 **Bokuto-san:** E-EVEN IF IT IS INCEST....I'LL SUPPORT MY CHILDREN!! WHA-WHATEVER THE CONITIONS ARE.....

 **Bicht** : what the fuck did you bring to this cursed land? even if i say they're me and Daichi's sons not Bokuto's that doesn't change much....

 **Bicht** : so even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi....

 **Tsumu** : i.......

 **Tsumu** : yk incest is wincest 

**Bicht** : i'll take that

 **Bicht** : but coming from someone who has a twin....

 **Tsumu** : i.....that's.....me and samu are different 

**UnculturedSwine** : wtf am i reading rn, my eyes burn, i'll go study, bye

 **Shitabu** : I hope I lose my ability to read, but I have to study so bye.

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i'll go tease Ken for a bit more so bye :)

 **VolleyballHisoka** : and is no one gonna talk about the fact bokkun and aka chan kiss?? cuz i-...wtf

 **Whore** : It's just on the forehead, sometimes cheeks, sometimes hands, YK, places other than the lips. And we exchange kisses on almost daily basis so it'll be useless even if you question it now.

 **Bokuto-san:** YEAH, KISSING AND GETTING KISSED BY KASHI IS THE BEST!! :D

 **Whore** : Your kisses are also great, Bokuto-san.

 **Bokuto-san:** IKR :DDDD

 **VolleyballHisoka** : i-....

 **Bicht** : wtf, my single heart hurts 

**Bicht** : bye bitches i just remembered i have an English exam next week, fuck English 

**VolleyballHisoka** : i'll go watch rick and morty so bye 

**Tsumu** : imma go watch phineas and ferb so bye 

**big oof**

**Bicht** : did everyone just forget about the rest of my survey? 

**Whore** : Yes, go study for your English exam now.

 **Bicht** : arg...don't wanna :(

 **Whore** : If you finish studying for your English exam, you'll be able to go out more with Daichi-san in case you started dating.

 **Bicht** : hmm..fair point :')

 **Whore** : Do your best, Suga-san, (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ.

 **Bicht** : wtf Keiji did you get possessed, even without your regular amount of coffee this is....

 **Whore** : But Kita-san told me it'll make it easier to get you to study...

 _**Whore** _ **added** _**Kita Shinsuke** _ **to** _**big oof** _

_**Whore** _ **changed** _**Kita Shinsuke'** _ **s name to** _**Kita-san** _

**Kita-san:** ???

 **Whore** : Sorry for bothering, Kita-san, but I just wanted to ask, did I do that "You just have to use kaomojis, praise them with reasoning, and tell them they're good boys, be affectionate, Keiji" right?

 **Kita-san:** Kinda, but let me give you an example.

 **Kita-san:** You thought properly about confessing and are now focusing on yours studies instead of being stuck in a loop, good boy (*´︶`*)

 **Bicht** : i-....

 **Whore** : I see, so that's how it is done correctly. 

**Kita-san:** Yup, I can send you screenshots of more examples too if you want.

 **Whore** : Please do so.

 **Bicht** : wtf...

 **Bicht** : i think it has an effect only cuz it's Kita, yk smiling Kita is like a boom to the heart 

**Whore** : So it won't work if I do it?

 **Bicht** : unfortunately 

**Whore** : (︶︹︺) 

**Kita-san** : (￣▽￣) 

**Bicht** : (*￣▽￣)b

 _**Kita-san** _ **left** _**big oof** _

**big oof**

**Bokuto-san:** I LOVE IT WHEN SHIN GIVES ME THE THING, BUT YOU'RE STILL MY FAVE PARENT KASHI!!! 

**Whore** : Thank you, Bokuto-san. You are my favorite child, too.

 **Bokuto-san:** :DDDDD

 **Shitabu** : Wtf, Keiji?

 **Whore** : Lack of caffeine. I'm sure I'll regret everything I did today once I get the amount of coffee necessary.

 **Shitabu** : Understandable.

 **Bokuto-san:** KASHI WE TALKED ABOUT HOW TOO MUCH COFFEE IS NOT GOOD >:(

 **Whore** : It's not too much, just a few cups.

 **Bokuto-san:** WELL IF YOU SAY SO.... 

**big oof**

_**Whore** _ **removed** _**Bokuto-san** _ **from** _**big oof** _

_**Whore** _ **added** _**Kozume Kenma** _ **to** _**big oof** _

_**Whore** _ **changed** _**Kozume Kenma'** _ **s name to** _**Kenma** _

**Whore** : WTF, I am not a parent, and Bokuto-san is definitely not a child.

 **Kenma** : bruh 

**big oof**

**VolleyballHisoka** : finally, i have something to handle too 

**Kenma** : shouldn't i be the one handling this? you're assigned for yahaba, right? and i barely had any screentime, i mean i _am_ an introvert but even introverts want some screentime every now and then 

**VolleyballHisoka** : no you suck

 **Kenma** : fuck you

 **VolleyballHisoka** : anyways....

 **VolleyballHisoka** : "You kiss me quite a lot, Bokuto-san." Akaashi took his eye off the biology file that he decided to neglect, finally questioning that. 

**VolleyballHisoka** : "Do you hate it, though, Akashi?" Koutarou's voice coming from the kitchen seemed less enthusiastic than usual. But that didn't last long, as his next sentence came out joyfully "You kiss me a lot, too!" And, fuck, was his smile too dazzling for its own good.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : Akaashi stared at the file under his hands, "I...don't hate it. But Tooru sai-" Before he could finish what he was saying, he found himself about to be kissed, so he immediately stopped it with his hands "Not on the lips, Bokuto-san"

 **VolleyballHisoka** : That didn't stop Koutarou from kissing him on the hands, though, because "If you don't hate it, and it harms nobody, why think about it?" Akaashi must be still lacking caffeine, since he, unlike usual, felt a very slight tiny blush rise to his cheeks. However, he still managed to kiss Koutarou on the forehead, because "I guess you're right. That smell...you didn't put sugar again, did you?"

 **Whore** : Was that really needed?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : yes

 **Whore** : Even the last part?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : especially the last part 

**Whore** : Fuck you.

 **Kenma** : he put sugar in the curry udon again?

 **Whore** : Oh, if it's not Bokuto-san calling for me. Bye.

 **Kenma** : *sigh*

**big oof**

**UnculturedSwine** : then let me handle this 

**Shitabu** : n o 

**UnculturedSwine** : bruh i didn't ask for your permission

 **Shitabu** : You wouldn't dare.

 **UnculturedSwine** : what if i do?

 _**Shitabu** _ **removed** _**UnculturedSwine** _ **from** _**big oof** _

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : dw, he told me about you staring at Ushijima san (aka, Semi san who was besides him) and couldn't take your eyes off him so you tripped and got your coffee spilled on Taichi's pants, therefore got in a fight with him, and ofc you lost so you have to clean the bathroom for the next two months now lol

 **Shitabu** : Fuck you.

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : [PoorBoyLmao.jpg](https://imgur.com/qA6qZVP)

**big oof**

**Bicht** : bruh i feel like my heart's fallen down my stomach, we just left off and Yachi and Kiyoko are already somewhere alone

 **Bicht** : i didn't expect the plan to progress this fast 

**Whore** : Do your best, Suga-san, (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ.

 **Bicht** : ( ‾́ ◡ ‾́ ) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) HentaiOuji: that anime deserves rights, and so does futakuchi who once forgot to close the door while masturbating  
> 2) NukeTheNude: Terushima kinda reminds me of Hiroshima plz don't question that  
> 3) TBTUFF: translates to TheBottomTierUltimateFatherFigure, might elaborate on that if i write a fic for the captain gc  
> 4) TheUltimateMaleParent: guess who's the older parent between the captains  
> 5) idk where that thing where they talk about what's going on irl came from but idk where everything else came from too so-  
> 6) holy shit thx for all the kudos :')  
> 7) forgot to say Kuzuru comes from the fact that Suguru is a Konosuba fan and that he's voiced by Kazuyuki Okitsu


	13. in which Kenma is going to jail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a friendly reminder that 'Fuyu' means 'winter' and 'Yuki' means 'snow', there is winter without snow but there's no snow without winter
> 
> aka, i really should be sleeping rn

**big oof**

**Bicht:** ( ‾́ ◡ ‾́ ) 

_**Bicht** _ **added** _**Semi Eita** _ **to** _**big oof** _

_**Bicht** _ **changed** _**Semi Eita'** _ **s name to** _**UnculturedSwine** _

**Bicht** : Semi, waga tomo yo, the person who has his shit together, ho-

 **thatonemotherfucker** : imma just...

 **Bicht** : wtfdjab

 **Bicht:** got it

 **thatonemotherfucker** : yay

 **UnculturedSwine** : wtf

 **Bicht** : anyways, they're gonna do nothing but look around the shops for a while 

**thatonemotherfucker** : thought so, i'll go with Shoyo to a bowling alley for the time being 

**Bicht** : ight, don't kill each other tho, try to at least 

**thatonemotherfucker** : i'll try....

 **thatonemotherfucker** : I....'LL TRY

 **Bicht** : yay, i'll go follow yachi and kiyoko san with tsukki for now 

**thatonemotherfucker** : she still can't do it?

 **Bicht** : *sigh* yup

 **thatonemotherfucker** : understandable 

**UnculturedSwine** : idk wtf is going on, but who can't do what?

 **thatonemotherfucker** : Yachi has been trying to top Kiyoko san for a while 

**VolleyballHisoka** : is-is that even possible? 〣( ºΔº )〣

 **Bicht** : ofc

 **VolleyballHisoka** : i'm assuming you're tada chan

 **Tsumu** : i'll also assume you're the one helping her out

 **Bicht** : yup, cuz "LIKE IDK WHAT SHOULD I DO YAMAGUCHI HOW TF DID YOU DO IT???? TEACH ME THE ART OF FUCKING PLZ"

 **Shitabu** : Wait, Kei got topped?

 **Bicht** : Fuck off

 **Shitabu** : [GoodJobYams.jpg](https://imgur.com/AxTdcXj)

 **Bicht** : [ItWasAPieceOfCake.jpg](https://imgur.com/6iu9dZc)

 **Bicht** :[ FuckTheFuckOff.jpg](https://imgur.com/8s5EZVe)

 **Bicht** : he loved it tho

 **Bicht** : Never said I didn't 

**thatonemotherfucker** : are we gonna start hearing about your sex life again?

 **thatonemotherfucker** : CUZ I REALLY DON'T WANT TO 

**Bicht** : nah we'll go now, bye 

**thatonemotherfucker** : same, bye 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i bet you wanted to know about Kei's sex life 

**Shitabu** : Are you any different?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : did i say i was? 

**BestKouhai!!:** I DO NOT WANT TO THO (〃＞＿＜;〃)

 **Tsumu:** hey @Bicht

 **Bicht** : ?

 **Tsumu** : never talk about your sex life here again 

**Bicht** : (was not planning to anyways) got it

 **Tsumu** : good 

**BestKouhai!!:** ( ´ ▽ ` ) 

**Tsumu:** (￣▽￣) 

**VolleyballHisoka** : i wouldn't mind (aka want) being topped and totally wrecked by iwa chan (//▽//)

 **Tsumu** : i won't mind (aka want) being fucked to oblivion by omi omi (//▽//)

 **BestKouhai!!:** I WON'T MIND FUCKING OR GETTING FUCKED BY TSUTOMU!! THEY'RE BOTH FUN! (*≧ω≦*) 

**Tsumu** : (how can he make it sound so pure...?)

 **VolleyballHisoka** : (...idk)

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : depends on my/Ken's moods, but i approve your statement, Kogane 

**Shitabu** : Aren't you always getting fucked?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : who knows :)

 **Shitabu** : I see....

 **UnculturedSwine** : eh, depends on who got enough power to do it, fucking is tiring 

**Kenma** : ah i see, you're a man of conserving energy as well 

**Shitabu** : Fuck off.

 **UnculturedSwine** : "Even if I always tell you to fuck off or go die, I really really love you, so don't be like that."

 **Shitabu** : Fuck. Off.

 **Kenma** : it's a tie til now, kuroo fucks me more but i power bottom him most of the time 

**thatonemotherfucker** : SAME WITH TOBIO 

**thatonemotherfucker** : not really a tie, it's my win for now 

**thatonemotherfucker** : WTF NO, IF IT'S NOT A TIE THEN IT'S MY WIN 

**thatonemotherfucker** : let's remember who's winning in bowling rn...hmm...ah that would be ME 

**thatonemotherfucker** : WHA-...IM GOING EASY ON YOU, AND THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME FUC-

 **Whore** : Isn't that Daichi-san and Suga-san entering a shop alone? Shouldn't you follow them?

 **thatonemotherfucker** : ah right 

**Shitabu** : Thx, Keiji.

 **Whore** : No problem.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : completely unrelated to what we're talking about, never ever related, not even near it, would you rather fuck or get fucked by bokkun, aka chan? (¬‿¬ )

 **Whore** : Fuck off.

 **VolleyballHisoka:** (￣ω￣;) 

**UnculturedSwine** : shir-

 **Shitabu** : FUCK. OFF.

 **UnculturedSwine** : :(

 **Shitabu** : ...I won't mind being fucked by Ushijima-san, I guess.

 **UnculturedSwine** : :D

 **Shitabu:** (*cries*)

 **Whore** : (There, there, don't cry.)

 **Shitabu:** (*cries more*)

 **Whore** : ((ノ_<。)ヾ(￣_￣; ))

 **Shitabu** : (*cries less*)

 **Whore** : (٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶ )

 **UnculturedSwin** : (wtf)

 **thatonemotherfucker** : Suga san just started crying out of the blue wtf 

**VolleyballHisoka** ; wtf spill bitch 

**thatonemotherfucker** : idk they were just talking alone inside the shop so idk what they were saying 

**thatonemotherfucker** : ok now he's smiling wtf 

**thatonemotherfucker** : @Bicht 

**Bicht** : What does the king want now?

 **thatonemotherfucker** : fuck off, anyways where are you rn 

**Bicht:** we're literally behind you kags 

**thatonemotherfucker** : .....

 **thatonemotherfucker** : anyways...let's wait for Suga san to tell us how it went, i'll go with Shoyo to the infirmary now 

**Bicht** : do i really need to ask what happened?

 **thatonemotherfucker** : nothing much, he just got hit by a bowling ball

 **Bicht** : how?

 **thatonemotherfucker** : promise you won't get mad?

 **Bicht** : i won't, i won't

 **thatonemotherfucker** : i accidently threw it at him 

**Bicht** : BITCH WTF, NO DATES FOR YOU TWO FOR THE NEXT WEEK 

**thatonemotherfucker** : YOU SAID YOU WON'T GET MAD 

**Bicht** : I AM NOT 

**thatonemotherfucker** : IT'S LIKE SHOYO SAYING HE'S NOT CUTE, L I E S 

**Bicht:** FUCK OFF WHY WOULD YOU THROW A FUCKING BOWLING BALL AT HIM 

**thatonemotherfucker** : HE'S THE ONE WHO THREW IT FIRST 

**Bicht** : MAKE IT TWO WEEKS 

**thatonemotherfucker** : FUCK YOU WHY 

**Bicht** : LISTEN HERE YOU DON'T JUST THROW A FUC-

 **Kenma** : is that kei drinking coffee i see or...?

 **Bicht** : THAT BITCH- IMMA KILL HIM 

**UnculturedSwine** : wtf

 **VolleyballHisoka** : ah, youth (￣▽￣) 

**VolleyballHisoka** : btw, ushiwaka talked about kiryuu who talked about michiru, so why don't we add him?

 **Whore** : It's not like he's a bitch or anything, but Atsumu-san said we can't.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : tsum tsum WHY 

**Tsumu** : if we add him, i require we also add iizuna san (；⌣̀_⌣́) 

**Kenma** : then we'll have to add sakishima 

**Kenma** : also, suwa

 **BestKouhai!!:** AND ANAHORI!!!! (*♡∀♡) 

**Shitabu** : And Natsuse-san.

 **thatonemotherfucker** : and Minami san 

**thatonmotherfucker** : AND NAKASHIMA SAN, SHIRAMINE SAN, HANAYAMA SAN, FUTAMATA SAN, YOS-

 **VolleyballHisoka** : whom the fuck are we talking about 

**Whore** : See? We can't bond with that many people.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : understandable

 **VolleyballHisoka** : btw what's the deal with that "It's not like he's a bitch or anything" ????

 **Whore** : I was just saying, Michiru-san is not a bitch. Not in the slightest. 

**VolleyballHisoka** : i thought you don't know him tho 

**Whore** : We once had a training camp with different schools that lasted two weeks, one of them was Mujinazaka. We will also probably have a training camp with Mujinazaka before nationals since Bokuto-san admires Kiryuu-san a bit too much.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : sometimes i forget that mostly everyone here is from a powerhouse school (￣ω￣; )

 **Tsumu** : "mostly" who is NOT from a powerhouse school lol

 **VolleyballHisoka** : let's see, we have seijoh, karasuno, shiratorizawa, dateko, nekoma, fukurodani, inarizaki 

**VolleyballHisoka** : yup, all are powerhouse 

**Tsumu** : only if we have itachiyama....iizuna san where are you (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞ 

**thatonemotherfucker** : Noya san talked about Komori san who talked about Iizuna san, apparently he's also the captain, but he hates groupchats so he left immediately when Kita san added him to the captain gc

 **VolleyballHisoka** : i thought i was one of a kind :(

 **thatonemotherfucker** : eh, there are a lot 

**VolleyballHisoka** : 凸(￣ヘ￣)

**big oof**

**Whore:** hey babe

 **Whore** : kenma

 **Whore:** k e n m a 

**Whore** : KENMA 

**Whore** : KOZUME FUCKING KEN-

 **Kenma** : tf you want 

**Whore** : your dear bf is feeling down today 

**Kenma** : and? 

**Whore** : ouch 

**Kenma** : yk i'll give you cuddles/sex whenever you want 

**Whore** : *dies* don't just say that unprompted 

**Whore** : anyways, yk how cats help with comforting?

 **Kenma** : hmm, idk where the cat went 

**Whore** : asleep, anyways, it's been since forever since you wore the cat ears i got you, so, for the sake of comforting me, your beloved dear amazing co-

 **Kenma** : k k, i get it 

**Whore** : yay

 **VolleyballHisoka** : now i need iwa chan with cat ears („• ֊ •„) 

**Tsumu** : i think i'll die if omi omi with cat ears existed Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→ 

**BestKouhai!!:** @Shitabu 

**Shitabu** : ?

 **BestKouhai!!:** TSUTOMU ヽ(*⌒▽⌒*)ﾉ

 **Shitabu** : ???????????????

 **BestKouhai!!:** CAT EARS σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡ 

**Shitabu** : OK BUT YOU'LL WEAR THEM TOO

 **BestKouhai!!:** YAY (〃＾▽＾〃)

 **Tsumu:** (*´︶`*)

**big oof**

**Whore:** @Bicht 

**Bicht** : ha ha yeah 

**VolleyballHisoka** : *grabs popcorn*

 **Tsumu** : *grabs omi omi's hands* 

**Tsumu** : ouch he just punched me 

**Tsumu** : didn't hate it 

**Tsumu** : ouch, idk why but he punched me again 

**Tsumu** : loved it 

**VolleyballHisoka** : you're with him rn?

 **Tsumu:** (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) 

**VolleyballHisoka:** (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ 

**Tsumu** : anyways back to my chil-

 **VolleyballHisoka** : he's older than you 

**Tsumu** : shhh, let my baby speak

 **Bicht** : well i didn't confess....but we started dating so yay! 

**VolleyballHisoka** : WTF BITCH WHY T-

 **Tsumu** : tsk tsk, what a bad parent, don't be harsh on him 

**Tsumu** : elaborate plz?

 **Bicht** : so yeah, we went in groups of two, so ofc i had to be with Daichi, when we went to a shop alone he suddenly changed the non-existent subject saying "hey, you said you have someone you like right?" and i started overthinking but somehow said it "hmm, why?" and i lost it when he said "is that someone me" "what if i said it was you?" "i'd go out with you, if it was not me, you can just forget about what i said today" so i started crying (plz don't ask why i also don't know) then said that it was him and yay, we're dating!! 

**VolleyballHisoka** : KOU CHAN 

**Bicht** : YES?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : KOU CHAN 

**Bicht** : YES??

 **VolleyballHisoka** : CONGRATS BITCH 

**Bicht** : THX 

**Tsumu** : CONGRATS SUGA ＼(≧▽≦)／ 

**thatonemotherfucker** : congrats Suga san!!!

 **BestKouhai!!:** CONGRATS SUGA SAN!! o(≧▽≦)o 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : congrats Suga san

 **Shitabu** : A few exclamation marks won't hurt. 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : ah, sorry, was too happy and proud forgot to add them 

**Shitabu** : Fuck you.

 **Shitabu** : Congrats, Suga-san. 

**UnculturedSwine** : "A few exclamation marks won't hurt." 

**Shitabu** : >:(

 **UnculturedSwine** : congrats suga 

**Kenma** : congrats suga 

**Whore** : Congratulations, Suga-san.

 **Bicht** : THX!! o(>ω<)o 

**Kenma** : keiji, that thing hurts my eyes 

**Whore** : Because you can't write it correctly?

 **Kenma** : fuck you, it's just too long 

**UnculturedSwine** : i have to agree with kenma on this one 

**_Whore_ deleted (1) message **

**Whore** : Congrats, Suga-san.

 **Whore** : Better?

 **Kenma** : yup 

**UnculturedSwine** : yup 

**big oof**

**Tsumu** : "AAAAAAA" -Mafuyu Satou, Fuyu no Hanashi 

_**Kenma** _ **removed** _**Tsumu** _ **from** _**big oof** _

**VolleyballHisoka** : thx ken chan, our lord and savior 

**Bicht** : on behalf of everyone here, i thank you, kind sir 

**UnculturedSwine** : am i part of that 'everyone'? cuz even i was hurt by that 

**Bicht** : everyone will be hurt 

**BestKouhai!!** : yeah, it cracks my heart 

**_Kenma_ added _Miya Atsumu_ to _big oof_**

**_Kenma_ changed _Miya Atsumu_ 's name to _Tsumu_**

**Kenma** : read what kogane said 

**Tsumu** : NOOO KOGANE I'M SO VERY REALLY SORRY DDDD:

 **BestKouhai!!:** *sniff* IT'S FINE, IG, ATSUMU SAN (ノ_<、) 

**Tsumu** : :DDD

 **Tsumu** : then, let's continue 

**Tsumu** : "It's okay to cry, it's okay to sulk, it's okay, let's become human" -Tsuiraku 

**Tsumu** : "I wonder if I won't be afraid next winter, if I'm with you." -Mafuyu Satou, Hetakuso

 **Tsumu** : "It isn't 'until here', it's 'from here', I understand" -Mafuyu Satou, Yoru ga Akeru

 **Tsumu** : "I guess we can't go back anymore." -Bokura Dake no Shudaika 

**Tsumu** : "I'll go find someone more important to me than you. For the sake of you, who's more important to me than anything else." -Bokura Dake no Shudaika 

**Tsumu** : "And even if someone were to call that 'sorrow', I'd still wa-

 **Whore** : I wonder, would Sakusa-san be interested in dating someone who tore 9 people's hearts apart just because he felt like it?

 **Tsumu** : but....ok :((

 **Whore** : Thanks. 

**Shitabu** : Didn't think the day would come when even Keiji gets his heart broken.

 **Kenma** : he fucking cried watching it 

**Whore** : I was not crying.

 **Kenma** : i would like to disagree 

**Whore** : You, on the other hand, was completely losing it on my lap.

 **Kenma** : won't deny that, i was crying like a new born 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : who can blame you tho 

**Bicht** : no one 

**VolleyballHisoka** : and when Haruk-

 **BestKouhai!!:** IF YOU BITCHED DON'T CLOSE THIS TOPIC KANJI IS ABOUT TO CRY >:( 

**Tsumu** : LISTEN TO HIM BITCHES >:(

 **Whore** : You have no right to talk, Atsumu-san.

 **Tsumu:** (｡•́︿•̀｡) 

**big oof**

**VolleyballHisoka** : a memory of Oikawa Tooru's childhood: 

**VolleyballHisoka** : so, when i was like 10?? we had to write the past tense of 'come' and i didn't know it, but i told everyone i'll do that homework by my own, so i can't just say i need help after that, so i tried to guess and wrote 'cum', the teacher called my parents the next day, the end 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : that's not what studying biology to ace the next exam seems like, is it?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : ( ╥ω╥ ) 

**big oof**

**Tsumu** : omi omi looks so fucking good today (*´▽`*) 

**Tsumu** : he always looks good tho 

**BestKouhai!!:** WHY ARE YOU TOGETHER ANYWAYS??? (￢‿￢ ) 

**Tsumu** : he had nothing to do and i missed him, so here we are

 **Tsumu** : he still doesn't let me hold his hand tho 

**Tsumu** : but just hugging him is enough so i'll bear with that (╥﹏╥) 

**BestKouhai!!:** ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡ **  
**

 **Tsumu:** (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ 

**big oof**

**BestKouhai!!:** NAMAE WO YOBU YO

 **Tsumu** : ANATA NO NAMAE WO

 **VolleyballHisoka** : ANATA GA ANATA DE 

**Bicht** : IRERU YO NI 

**Bicht** : NAMAE WO YOBU YO

 **VolleyballHisoka** : ANATA NO NAMAE WO

 **Tsumu** : BOKU NO NAMAE WO

 **BestKouhai!!:** YONDE KURETA MITAI NI 

**BestKouhai!!:** I'M STILL WATCHING IT SO I'LL GO, THIS IS THE GOOD SHIT ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ 

**Tsumu:** ENJOY

 **VolleyballHisoka** : the second season is my fave 

**Bicht** : the movie got me 

**Tsumu** : all of it is a masterpiece, but the current spin off had me waiting every week

 **Bicht** : ah yes, Uemura Yuuto singing Namae Wo Yobu Yo

 **VolleyballHisoka** : every episode gives me diabetes 

**Tsumu** : same

**big oof**

**Tsumu** : yk, the most awkward moment is when you eat dinner with your family normally like you didn't just nut to fucked up porn five minutes ago 

**VolleyballHisoka** : r/relatable

 **UnculturedSwine** : wtf are you guys doing with your lives?

 **Tsumu** : idk 

**VolleyballHisoka** : idk

**big oof**

**VolleyballHisoka** : face everything and rise 

**Tsumu** : forget everything and run 

**Bicht** : fuck everything and reproduce 

**Tsumu** : fuck emilia and ram 

**Bicht** : fuck emilia and rem* bitch she's clearly superior

 **VolleyballHisoka** : aka chan just threw a book at me wtf

 **Whore** : What the fuck do you mean by "Idk ask iwa chan he's so smart he knows everything, like boi, how are you so smart and hot and cute and considerate and buff and pretty all and more at the same time? the world should be answering questions like this instead of this useless chlamysomething, in conclusion: fuck biology"?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : i said what i said, you can't forkfclcn

 **Tsumu** : ???

 **VolleyballHisoka:** nothing ( 〃▽〃) 

**Bicht** : ....ok?

**big oof**

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : kenma 

**Kenma** : ?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : according to twitter, there won't be a kaguya sama third season, or fruits basket final season, or-

 **Kenma** : don't tell me they said liking a high school anime character is pedo?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : hmm

 **Kenma** : apparently, a shit ton of anime is illegal, ight i'm heading to jail folks 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : and, i was wondering who has nenechi's husbando card with the id #00001?

 **Kenma** : that's-.....an interesting question.....kyou, go to sleep 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : :(

**big oof**

**VolleyballHisoka** : @thatonemotherfucker

 **thatonemotherfucker** : ?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : tada chan 

**thatonemotherfucker** : ?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : Kakegurui is a masterpiece, fuck you 

**Bicht** : i second this 

**Shitabu** I third this.

 **UnculturedSwine** : i fourd this 

**Kenma** : i fifd this 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i sixd this

 **Whore** : I agree with this.

 **BestKouhai!!:** NOT REALLY MY CUP OF TEA, BUT IT WAS GOOD!! (◕‿◕) 

**Tsumu** : ^

 **thatonemotherucker** : Ikr, that bitch got no taste

 **thatonemotherfucker** : jeez, i get it, my bad 

**VolleyballHisoka** : good

 **VolleyballHisoka** : but aka chan, you should've said 'I sevend this.' instead of breaking the chain >:(

 **Whore:** ( ◕▿◕ ) 

**VolleyballHisoka** : ....i won't forgive you that easily >:(

 **Whore** : What if I...

 **VolleyballHisoka** : i forgive you, aka chan (//ω//) 

**Whore** : Thanks.

 **Tsumu** : ????

 **VolleyballHisoka** : he jusyvh

 **VolleyballHisoka** : nothing 

**Bicht** : ....ok?

**Koushi**

hey koushi 

hmm?

can i sleep over tonight?

sure! it's greatly welcomed, but why so sudden?

thx, mom kicked me out 

ah...

where are you rn?

near the place where noya once cooked an egg on the ground 

i'll be there soon, you ok?

eh, they prb just want a 'reason' to finally get rid of that money wasting alien (aka me) so whatever

so i'm fine, i think 

just cuz it was to be expected doesn't mean it'll hurt less, yk 

hmm, i think it's a little painful, i knew they don't love me (even tho idk why) but i'm still a bit shocked and kind of

afraid and-..idk how to say it

but i still don't regret choosing to date you

thx, but you don't have to push yourself too much, on accepting it and other stuff, take your time 

i know, it's just tha-

i know, i know, it's just how you grew up, you don't have to say it 

hmm, thx

for what?

idk

ily

ilyt

**Daichi**

hey

i'm literally sitting near you? why don't you look at me 

i'd cry

why don't you talk with me instead of texting?

my voice would crack

poiyugsjxn

**big oof**

**Bicht** : hey guys think my parents would mind Daichi living with us?

 **thatonemotherfucker** : wtf why?

 **Bicht** : nothing, his parents just kicked him out 

**thatonemotherfucker** : WTF WHY?????

 **Bicht** : you see how i said thye'll prb won't even think about him dating me? well, his mom apparently isn't very happy with it 

**Bicht** : 'eh, they prb just want a 'reason' to finally get rid of that money wasting alien (aka me) so whatever' is what Daichi said 

**thatonemotherfucker** : hey Suga san

 **Bicht** : hmm?

 **thatonemotherfucker** : remember when you told me i can't kill anyone with no adult around? Keiji said he won't mind helping with murder so...

 **Bicht** : Keiji is not an adult 

**Bicht** : but go on, nobody would stop you 

**thatonemotherfucker** : who'd like to help?

 **Tsumu** : i just got kita san's approval 

**BestKouhai!!:** moniwa san says i can too 

**Shitabu** : I don't need anyone's approval to kill those demons. They shouldn't have human rights.

 **UnculturedSwine** : i see i raised you well

 **UnculturedSwine** : i'll join in the murder too

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : who won't?

 **Kenma** : not me 

**Bicht** : guys, ily, but i just wanted to ask if you think my parents would be fine with it 

**Bicht** : i mean, they'll prb be, i'm 96.8% sure they will, and even if they won't i can easily convince them, but i just don't know when or how to bring it up

 **thatonemotherfucker** : did you already tell them about you dating? if no you can bring it up with that

 **Bicht** : already did

 **Shiatbu** : Doesn't he have relatives?

 **Bicht** : they're all either assholes or live super super far so no

 **Bicht** : Tooru broke in so we'll prb be fine

 **Bicht** : thx btw, everyone, Daichi says he really appreciates it too 

**thatonemotherfucker** : i think this is when everyone shuts up until things are settled?

 **Kenma** : yup

**big oof**

**Bicht** : guess who's living together with his bf now (ง ื▿ ื)ว 

**thatonemotherfucker** : happy everything went fine, congrats (?)

 **BestKouhai!!:** YEAH!! HOPE NOTHING ELSE HAPPENS!! ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ 

**Tsumu** : hmm, we're always here if you need anything

 **Shitabu** : ^

 **UnculturedSwine** : ^^

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : ^^^

 **Kenma** : ^^^^

 **Bicht** : guys i'll cry if you keep this up T-T

 **Tsumu** : welp, guess you'll be crying for the rest of your life (￣▽￣) 

**Bicht** : TvT

 **Bicht** : there are still a shit ton of things that are unsettled tho, but i'll leave that to koushi's dad 

**thatonemotherfucker:** hmm, you can be carefree every now and then, yk

 **Bicht** : .....i guess

 **Bicht** : i want to also remind you that if Tooru started dating Iwaizumi they'll be..let's see...several s-

 **VolleyballHisoka** : after all i've done for you...i'm H U R T (」°ロ°)」 

**Bicht** : cmon you know i love you and appreciate your existence (´ ω `♡) 

**VolleyballHisoka:** (≧◡≦) ♡ 

**Bicht** : (*≧ω≦*) 

**Bicht** : hey Oikawa

 **VolleyballHisoka** : ?

 **Bicht** : thx 

**VolleyballHisoka** : see bitches? i got thanked by the dai chan himself! and he even capitalized my name! (♡˙︶˙♡) 

**VolleyballHisoka** : anything for you, kou chan, dai chan ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

 **Bicht** : (´,,•ω•,,)♡ 

**Bicht** : thx 

**VolleyballHisoka** : (￣▽￣) 

**Whore** : It would be nice if you also finished half of the page, at least, because I really want to go home.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : uughh can't you stay for a bit longer? iwa chan already spent days teaching me and i'll feel bad if he does so anymore

 **Whore** : ...

 **VolleybalHisoka** : plz????sjkank

 **VolleyballHisoka** : yay! thx (//▽//)

 **Whore** : Any time.

 **Tsumu** : i'm scared of what keiji kun is doing to you

 **VolleyballHisoka:** (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) 

**big oof**

**Bicht:** guys i think i'll die

 **Kenma** : cuz you're awake at such ungodly hour?

 **Bicht** : cuz he's so cute while asleep i might really just cease to exist 

**Kenma** : bruh 

**Oikawa-san**

AKA CHAN 

Yes?

I ACED IT!!

Good job. 

THX!!

I'LL GO TELL IWA CHAN NOW

Don't forget to close the door, you forgot it earlier.

I-...I WON'T (￣ω￣; )

btw, where's my jacket, it's freezing cold outside 

You forgot it upstairs. I'll get it down now.

thx!

ah you're already hertdfkgjd

(⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

were you crying back there?

I was not. Anyways, you forgot the keys, you know I'll be going soon.

arg...wait lemme ask dad when he'll be back (￣ ￣|||)

ight just leave the door open 

Ok.

**Tooru**

MY BELOVED DARLING DEAR BEAUTIFUL AMAZING IWA CHAN 

?

I ACED THE BIO EXAM

ASDFJ,BIUKN 

DON'T JUST THROW A BALL AT ME! IT HURTS!ｏ(＞＜；)○

Good job, idiot.

You worked really hard so it's natural.

IT WAS CUZ YOU STUDIED WITH ME AND TAUGHT ME A LOT, THX (⌒▽⌒)♡ 

EH?? ARE YOU CRYING 

NO 

I'LL REACH YOU SOON AND HUG YOU SO DON'T CRY

DON'T YOU DARE 

FUCK YOU 

GLADLY 

FUCK OFF 

STILL YOU WORKED HARD SO I'LL TURN A BLIND EYE FOR YOUR STUPIDITY 

ONLY FOR TODAY 

SO FOR THE WHOLE DAY???

FOR WHATEVER I DO???

NOT 'WHATEVER' BE REASONABLE ASSHOLE 

(*￣▽￣)b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is rushed as fuck just go along with my terrible attempt at writing some decent shit plz


	14. in which Iwaizumi is shorter than Akaashi, yet wakes up at 5:30am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like writing Kogane the least cuz, as fun as it is, adding kaomojis is my least fave part so he had barely any screen time, sorry not sorry  
> i remembered i have to write this only cuz mangadex is down, and i really should be sleeping rn, so i'm sure it's full of mistakes i'll edit later

**suffering but it's captain ver.**

**HentaiOuji** : that's one cursed comment you have there

 **NukeTheNude** : the worst part is his user flare tho

 **HentaiOuji** : freia*

 **NukeTheNude** : ah right, please pardon my foolishness 

**NukeTheNude** : btw, shouldn't Redo of Healer be considered hentai?

 **HentaiOuji** : if that's the case then same with interspecies reviewers and many others

 **HentaiOuji** : they're a special category themselves

 **NukeTheNude** : hename?

 **HentaiOuji** : sounds about right 

**NukeTheNude** : back to how Keyaru has two di-

 **...** : sleep

**big oof**

**VolleyballHisoka** : guys i thought about a very important something 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : we get it, iwa chan is hot, plz stfu

 **VolleyballHisoka** : AS I WAS SAYING 

**VolleyballHisoka** : i want to wake up with iwa chan for the rest of my life (っ˘ω˘ς )

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : doesn't he usually wake up at 5:30am?

 **VollleyballHisoka** : ....

 **VolleyballHisoka** : i want to see iwa chan at some point every day for the rest of my life (っ˘ω˘ς )*

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : that doesn't make much sense 

**VolleyballHisoka** : nothing makes sense in my life 

**Tsumu** : same dude, same (╥ω╥)

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : tf is wrong with you two?

 **Tsumu** : everything, probably 

**VolleyballHisoka** : what he said

**big oof**

**Kenma** : akaashi

 **Whore** : Yes?

 **Kenma** : you feel bad for being the asshole you are don't you?

 **Whore** : I do.

 **Kenma** : then if i told you i'd forgive you if you answer a few questions, would you answer it?

 **Whore** : I would.

 **Kenma** : whatever it is?

 **Whore** : Whatever it is.

 **Kenma** : where did kuroo put my ds?

 **Whore** : Under my books.

 **Kenma** : bring it to me later 

**Kenma** : would you rather fuck or get fucked by bokuto?

 **Whore** : I won't mind either, so whatever Bokuto-san wants.

 **Kenma** : if bokuto promised to not let you distract him, would you mind marrying him?

 **Whore** : I won't.

 **Kenma** : how much did you score in the latest chemistry exam?

 **Whore** : That's-

 **Kenma** : you said you'd answer whatever it was

 **Whore** : 96/100.

 **Kenma** : when was the last time you _properly_ had a meal?

 **Whore** : Yesterday.

 **Kenma** : protein pills don't count 

**Whore** : When I was at Tooru's.

 **Kenma** : that was like a week ago right?

 **Whore** : 10 days ago.

 **Kenma** : that's it 

**Whore** : Do yo-

 **Kenma** : i still don't forgive you btw 

**Whore** : But -

 **Kenma** : stfu 

**big oof**

**Shitabu** : *sigh* What did you do now, Keiji?

 **Kenma** : akaashi's asleep

 **Shitabu** : It's 6pm? And I don't believe the Akaashi Keiji went to sleep.

 **Kenma** : i forced him to 

**Shitabu** : What did he do anyway?

 **Kenma** : i'll go to sleep too

 **Shitabu** : Tf did Keiji do?

 **UnculturedSwine** : knowing kenma and keiji, prb distracted him from a game by working

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : my bet is that he ate his apple pie 

**thatonemotherfucker** : calm down Kyoutani, even Keiji san is not that fucked 

**BestKouhai!!:** YEAH!! KEIJI SAN WOULD NEVER!! ٩(◕‿◕)۶

 **Bicht** : eh, i can see Keiji doing that if he's half asleep (¯▿¯) 

**Tsumu** : keiji kun can do pretty terrifying stuff when he's half asleep (￣ ￣|||)

 **VolleyballHisoka** ; why does everyone call aka chan keiji except me? 

**Whore** : Bokuto-san says you're "too sus".

 **Shitabu** : Weren't you asleep?

 **Whore** : I remembered I have an assignment I have to do.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : how tf am i too sus? (」°ロ°)」 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : shigeru says you just are, i agree

 **VolleyballHisoka** : (⇀‸↼‶) 

**big oof**

**Kenma** : AGASHI WHERE R U???

 **Whore:** I was taking a shower.

 **Kenma** : OK!! FINISH DRESSING AND GET DOWN 2 EAT DINNER!

 **Whore** : Ok.

 **Whore** : You didn't tell me you'll be back this early.

 **Kenma** : IT TURNED OUT TO NOT BE SERIOUS AND DAD HAD AN URGENT WORK SO WE'RE BACK EARLIER THAN EXPECTED!

 **BestKouhai!!:** WHERE WERE YOU??

 **Kenma** : MY AUNT COLLAPSED SO WE WERE IN KYOTO!!

 **BestKouhai!!:** OH NO IS SHE OK??????

 **Kenma** : YEAH! NOTHING SERIOUS, JUST LACK OF SLEEP! BUT WITH HOW MUCH MOM LOVES KYOTO WE STAYED 4 MORE THAN A WEEK!

 **BestKouhai!!:** THEN GOOD! SHE SHOULD SLEEP WELL THO!!

 **Kenma** : IKR! SLEEP IS IMPORTANT!

 **Kenma** : btw kashi, by any chance, did you upset kenma?

 **Whore** : I kind of did.

 **Kenma** : what did you do?

 **Shitabu** : Finally.

 **Whore** : I kind of ate his pudding.

 **Kenma** : he'll be upset if you did that, ofc, but there's more right?

 **Whore** : It was the one Kuroo-san made for him.

 **Kenma** : hmmm

 **thatonemotherfucker** : Keiji san i never thought i'll say this but-

 **thatonemotherfucker** : HOW TF COULD YOU 

**thatonemotherfucker** : IF SOMEONE DRANK THE MILK SHOYO BOUGHT ME I'LL PRB BE PUT IN JAIL FOR MURDER, WHOEVER IT WAS, EVEN SHOYO HIMSELF, THAT'S WAY TOO FUCKED UP FOR THE AVERAGE HUMAN BODY TO TAKE

 **thatonemotherfucker** : EVEN THO I UNDERSTAND KENMA IS ANNOYING, WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH UNFORGIVEABLE ACTS 

**thatonemotherfucker** : HOW DID YOUR-

 **Bicht** : shh, calm down 

**Tsumu** : yeah he was prb half asleep right?

 **Whore** : Right.

 **thatonemotherfucker** : that still doesn't excuse what you did 

**Whore** : I know.

 **Kenma** : ANYWAYS GET DOWN ALREADY

 **Whore** : Is Kozume-san awake?

 **Kenma** : YUP

 **Whore** : I'm suddenly not hungry.

 **Kenma** : kashi 

**Whore** : I don't like soup anyways.

 **Kenma** : I ALSO MADE CURRY!

 **Whore** : He stil-

 **Kenma** : i'll get angry

 **Whore** : ...

 **Kenma** : >:(

 **Whore** : :(

 **Shitabu** : Wtf is this? 

**VolleyballHisoka** : bonding 

**UnsulturedSwine** : something you won't understand*

 **Shitabu** : >:(

**big oof**

**Bicht** : how do yall pronounce gif?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : gif, obviously 

**Tsumu** : tooru, i never thought i'd say this, but go die where i can't see you

 **Tsumu** : it's obviously gif

 **Bicht** : i see, you understand basic knowledge as well

 **thatonemotherfucker** : wtf Suga san, it's clearly gif 

**VolleyballHisoka** : THANK YOU TOBIO CHAN THOSE HEATHENS DON'T UNDERSTAND 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : it's actually gif 

**Shitabu** : I hate agreeing with Yahaba, but ^

 **thatonemotherfucker** : wtf Yahaba i thought we were something 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : we were until you pronounced gif as gif instead of gif 

**BestKouhai!!:** I''M DISSAPOINTED (￣︿￣) 

**BestKouhai!!:** IT'S NO OTHER THAN GIF (＃￣0￣) 

**BestKouhai!!:** I THOUGHT OF YOU ALL AS SENIORS WHO ARE ACTUALLY SMART, BUT WOW 凸(￣ヘ￣)

 **BestKouhai!!:** EVEN KAGS, I RESPECTED AND LOVED YOU, BUT WTF (￣ヘ￣) 

**UnculturedSwine** : here i am, agreeing with this pure child cuz all the others are stupid dipshits (except akaashi)

 **BestKouhai!!:** THANK YOU SEMI SAN I KNEW SOMEONE WOULD UNDERSTAND ( ´ ω ` ) 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : Semi san i-....wow, even you were wrong 

**UnculturedSwine** : don't wanna hear that from someone who pronounces gif as gif 

**Kenma** : what if the g is silent 

**Whore** : Kozume-san, please do-

 **Kenma** : stfu 

**Whore** : kenma 

**Kenma** : it's his fault, not mine, he should mind his own business

 **Whore** : *sigh* anyways, come down and do the dishes before kuroo comes

 **Kenma** : don't wanna, make akaashi do it 

**Whore** : kenma

 **Kenma** : >:(

 **Whore** : I'm sorry. I'll do them right away.

 **Kenma** : you better do

 **Bicht** : it's still gif 

**Tsumu** : exactly 

**VolleyballHisoka** : fuck off, it's gif 

**thatonemotherfucker** : could never agree more 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : it's gif and you can't change my mind 

**Shitabu** : ^

 **UnculturedSwine** : how tf can you not pronounce gif as gif?

 **BestKouhai!!** : I COULD NEVER KNOW ( ` ω ´ ) 

**Bicht** : maybe if you had a brain you would 

**UnculturedSwine** : whatever you say, facts don't change, it's gif 

**Shitabu** : But what if you w-

 **Bicht** : shut up 

**big oof**

**VolleyballHisoka** : ok but hear me out 

**Tsumu** : lemme guess 

**Tsumu** : Aoyama as Howl?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : Aoyama as Howl.

 **Bicht** : Howlyama 

**Tsumu:** good shit, that is

 **VolleyballHisoka** : still can't believe Spirtied Away is getting a live action after 20 fucking years

 **Bicht** : that masterpiece got taken down from its position as the most grossing film in Japan by Mugen Train tho 

**Tsumu** : yeah Mugen Train was hella good i cried (sobbed) but not _that_ good 

**UnsulturedSwine** : i hate how you don't use your 'cultured people gc' for this stuff 

**Tsumu** : ah that one....(￣ ￣|||)

 **VolleyballHisoka** : that one doesn't exist anymore....(￣-￣; )

 **UnculturedSwine** : why?

 **Bicht** : WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT (╬ Ò﹏Ó) 

**UnculturedSwine** : .....ok?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : "If we spread Yarichin Bitch Club to the world, I'm sure the world will be peaceful." Nakazawa Masatomo, aka Futakuchi Kenji

 **Tsumu** : "Everyone, let's become a bitch!" -Ayumu Murase, aka Hina-

 **Bicht** : s t o p 

**big oof**

**BestKouhai!!:** I JUST FOUND A PIC OF BABY CAMEL AND I THINK I'LL DIE Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→ 

**thatonemotherfucker** : that...does put a smile on my face 

**BestKouhai!!:** ♡( ◡‿◡ ) 

**thatonemotherfucker** : idk what i expected them to look like, but it was definitely not that 

**BestKouhai!!:** SAME, BUT IT'S CUTE SO I ALLOW IT ♡(｡- ω -) 

**thatonemotherfucker** : same

 **Tsumu:** (o˘◡˘o) 

**Bicht:** (*¯︶¯*) 

**big oof**

**thatonemotherfucker** : guys i have something to confess 

**UnculturedSwine:** ?

 **thatonemotherfucker** : Shoyo is cute af

 **UnculturedSwine** : is that your only personality trait 

**thatonemotherfucker** : *angry*

 **UnculturedSwine** : better than the big three tho 

**thatonemotherfucker** : don't compare me with those

 **UnculturedSwine** : *nods* they're the absolute worst 

**thatonemotherfucker** : *hums in agreement*

**big oof**

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : guys Ken is playing the quintessential quintuples second season op non-stop and i think i might start loving it 

**Shitabu** : NO YAHABA DON'T JOIN THE DARK SIDE

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : I KNOW BUT IT'S GOOD I CAN'T 

**Shitabu** : I UNDERSTAND BUT YOU SHOULD STILL DO YOUR BEST TO RESIST 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : IM TRYING

 **Shitabu** : FULL OR ANIME VER?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : THAT'S THE PROBLEM, IT'S THE FULL VERSION 

**Shitabu** : OH NO 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : IKR

 **Shitabu** : SING SOMETHING ELSE TO RESIST 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : UUUGHHH...

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : PARTY IS OVER SOREDEMO OD-

 **Shitabu** : THAT'S ALSO OUT OF THE QUESTION 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : DADDY DADDY DO HA-

 **Shitabu** : NOOOO

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : IT'S KEN'S FAULT 

**thatonemotherfucker** : is that what you call a weeb panic?

 **UnculturedSwine** : wtf is that 

**thatonemotherfucker** : idk

**big oof**

**BestKouhai!!:** guys 

**BestKouhai!!:** tsutomu is cute 

**BestKouhai!!** : that's it

 **BestKouhai!!** : thx for coming to my ted talk 

**big oof**

**VolleyballHisoka** : why is it fine when kogane is simping but not me?

 **Tsumu:** ╮(︶︿︶)╭ 

**Bicht:** ┐( ´ д ` )┌ 

**big oof**

**VolleyballHisoka** : i found it ＼(≧▽≦)／ 

**VolleyballHisoka** : there won't be the usual "What is it, Tooru?" since aka chan is dead but 

**Whore** : (TBH, I might be dead at this point.)

 **VolleybalHisoka** : (did you guys hear something? prb just my imagination tho)

 **VolleyballHioksa** : it's koga chan 

**Bicht** : o kawaii koto 

**Tsumu** : ehe te nandayo

 **VolleyballHisoka** : it's koga chan as in kogane but you two have a point (￣▽￣) 

**big oof**

**Kenma** : akaashi 

**Whore** : Yes?

 **Kenma** : fuck you

 **Whore** : I'M TELLING KUROO UR BEING MEAN TO AGHASHI AGAIN 

**Kenma** : >:(

 **Whore** : DIDN'T HE MAKE U MORE PUDDING ANYWAY?

 **Kenma** : 7 pudding from akaashi amount to nothing against one from kuroo

 **Whore** : hey kenma 

**Kenma** : what?

 **Whore** : we're not going to the seiyuu event next week if you don't apologizadsg

 **Whore** : I'm sorry, that was j-

 **Kenma** : give the phone back to kuroo you annoying fuck

 **Whore** : is that how you ask nicely?

 **UnculturedSwine** : (why are we reading through their convo?)

 **Shitabu** : (Distracting yourself from physics purposes.)

 **UnsulturedSwine** : (i see)

 **Kenma** : why are you angry at me and not akaashi? it's his fault

 **Whore** : apologize

 **Kenma** : akaashi should apologize first 

**Whore** : I'm sorrkrmdjoc

 **Whore** : DO YOU WANT M TO COUNT HOW MANY TIMES AHGASHI APOLOGIZED TODAY?

 **Kenma** : *hums aggressively* 

**Whore** : what should he do for you to forgive him?

 **Kenma** : i'll just do when i'm in a good mood 

**Bicht** : (that's pretty understandable actually)

 **thatonemotherfucker** : (ikr, mood is everything)

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : (on a side note, splash free is actually pretty lit)

 **Shitabu** : (And that's one comrade lost in the war against the weebs. *cries*)

 **BestKouhai!!:** (BUT IT'S ACTUALLY PRETTY GOOD!!)

 **Tsumu** : (kenji kun doesn't have taste, ig)

 **UnculturedSwine** : (it's actually decent)

 **Shitabu** : ( >:( )

 **Whore** : By the way, Kozume-san, I managed to get Diluc if you'-

 **Kenma** : keiji the loml i'm sorry for treating you just like you des- i mean sorry for being mean and stuff 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : xiao is better 

**Kenma** : i will respect your wrong opinion cuz i'm in a good mood

 **Kenma** : OnoKen >>>> Matsuoka 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i will not respect how wrong and stupid your opinion is just because 

**Kenma** : i do not remember wanting your respect but go on 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : don't be mean to Ken

 **Kenma** : or?

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i'll tell Kuroo san 

**Kenma** : ouch 

**VolleyballHisoka** : how tf did you get diluc tho aka chan?

 **Whore** : It's just because of Kozume-san's al-

 **Kenma** : kenma

 **Whore:** ( 〃▽〃) 

**VolleyballHisoka:** ( ´ ▽ ` ) 

**big oof**

**VolleyballHisoka** : BOKURA WA DOKA NA 

**Bicht** : UMAI KOTO 

**Tsumu** : NINGEN WO DEKITERU KA NA 

**Tsumu** : DO KA NA 

**Bicht** : DO KA NA 

**VolleyballHisoka** : SAGURI NAGARA MARUTSUKE 

**VolleyballHisoka** : (╥﹏╥) 

**Bicht:** o(〒﹏〒)o 

**Tsumu:** (╥_╥) 

**big oof**

**Whore** : i'm back bitches

 **VolleyballHisoka** : d-didn't you die! i saw it my own eyes! O-O

 **Whore** : death is a social construct

 **VolleyballHisoka** : how high are you rn aka chan?

 **Whore** : 183 cm

 **VolleyballHisoka** : holy shit i'm 184, we're only a centimeter apart-...(｡T ω T｡) 

**Whore** : it would be nice if bokuto san was i63, or if i was 166 

**VolleyballHisoka** : why?

 **Whore** : so that we'll be 20 centimeters apart 

**VolleyballHisoka** : why tho 

**Whore** : the ideal height difference for kissing is 20cm 

**VolleyballHisoka** : i'm suddenly 159cm 

**VoleyballHisoka** : but that's way too short and 204 is way too long-...

 **VolleyballHisoka:** (ಥ﹏ಥ) **  
**

**Whore** : when you say 'forward' and 'back' your lips moveodnlas

 **Whore** : you saw nothing, aahgashi is not high rn 

**Kenma** : why is it ok when keiji gets high but it's not when i do?

 **Whore** : i love him more, obviously 

**Kenma** : but kuroo loves me more so that doesn't make sense 

**Whore** : akhgashi doesn't do crazy shit when he's high 

**Kenma** : >:(

 **Whore** : anyways, just wanna say, akaghashi is cute af

 **VolleyballHisoka** : DrunkIwa-chan.mp4 

**VolleyballHisoka** : even cuter than this?

 **Whore** : y e s 

**VolleyballHisoka** : that's impossible 

**Tsumu** : well this is cuter than both 

**Tsumu** : HighOmiOmi.mp4 

**Whore** : (x) doubt 

**VolleyballHisoka** : i smell lies from both of you 

**Tsumu** : you can't smell lies, *sigh* children these days are stupid (-_-)

 **Whore** : i'm disappointed oikawa, tsk tsk tsk 

**VolleyballHisoka** : kou chan you agree that iwa chan is cuter right?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : k-kou chan?

 **Bicht** : koushi's asleep 

**Bicht** : i'll go back to sleep too, you should also sleep 

**VolleyballHisoka** : so anyways, iwa chan called me tooru today (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

 **Whore** : eeeeh i don't wanna

 **Whore** : it's unfair, even sugawara san calls you tooru

 **Whore** : it should be only me who calls you that

 **Whore** : hajime should just fuck you already tho 

**VolleyballHisoka** : yea yea babe go to sleep 

**Whore** : oh no

 **Tsumu** : ?

 **Whore** : bokuto san says we're gonna have a training camp with those mujinazka bitches

 **Whore** : i don't wanna michiru is so fucking annoying 

**Whore** : but bokuto san is super excited for it so i can't just say i don't wanna 

**VollleyballHisoka** : this aka chan is fun to watch 

**Whore** : don't mess with me plz 

**VolleyballHisoka** : say, aka chan, who do you love more, a-

 **Whore** : bokuto san 

**VolleyballHisoka** : i didn't even say anythi-

 **Whore** : bokuto san 

**Whore** : oh i found a vid of kenma online 

**Whore** : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oyx3xkdi4uw&list=WL&index=73

 **Whore** : even tho he's never polite, that rude bitch 

**VolleyballHisoka** : where's ken chan anyways?

 **Whore** : getting fucked, probably 

**Whore** : don't they get tired from all that fucking 

**Whore** : children sure are energetic 

**Whore** : i wonder if oikawa san still hates me 

**Whore** : i'm trying to be nice to everyone tho so i really hope he doesn't

 **VolleyballHisoka** : i don't hate you tho (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b 

**Whore** : "this Akaashi Keiji piece of shit guy"

 **Whore** : :(

 **VolleyballHisoka** : i don't remember that, but i'm sure i was just in a bad mood, and yk i love you aka chan (´꒳`)♡ 

**Whore** : really?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : really (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡ 

**Whore** : yay, thx :D

 **VolleyballHisoka** : ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

 **Whore** : wait 

**Whore** : if i died rn i won't have to study chemistry or get along with that michiru bitch 

**Whore** : but bokuto san would prb cry 

**Whore** : i don't wanna make bokuto san cry tho

 **Whore** : they're so noisy down there 

**Whore** : now that i think about it i won't mind having sex as much as kenma and kuroo san do if it's with bokuto san 

**Whore** : i won't mind anything if it's with/for bokuto san, as long as it does not affect him badly 

**Whore** : bokuto san wants a lot of things that are not good for him tho, like when he left for kyoto and wanted me to go with him 

**Whore** : when he said 'even if you won't miss me, awakasgi, i'll miss you! kyoto is hella fun too! so why not!' did he really mean it 

**Whore** : cuz tbh i missed him

 **Whore** : it's bad, isn't it 

**Whore** : would he get angry if i told him that

 **Whore** : i hate when bokuto san gets angry cuz of me

 **Whore** : he was angry at me when i upset kenma tho 

**Whore** : kenma does a lot of irrational stuff when he's angry so i hate that too

 **Whore** : kur-

 **Kenma** : hey kaaaashji let's go to sleep already 

**Whore** : if you sleep with me then i will 

**Kenma** : >:D

**big oof**

**Kenma** : wait

 **Kenma** : so you won't mind having sex with me, kahgshi?

 **Whore** : ofc

 **Whore** : but if we fuck, plz do it gently 

**Whore** : i won't mind you being rough since you feeling good is what matters, but it'll be my first time so i-

 **Whore** : sorry, nvm

 **Kenma** : are you scared kghashi?

 **Whore** : ...kinda

 **Kenma** : dw i'll be gentle!

 **Whore** : yay, thx

 **Kenma** : where's the peanut butter btw 

**Whore** : i'll come get it rn 

**Kenma** : thx

 **Bicht** : why can't you two sleep?

 **Whore** : this movie is pretty good

 **Kenma** : yeah especially this scene

 **Whore** : but you're such a hypocrite daichi san 

**Bicht** : ...

 **Bicht** : i'll go back to sleep so you two should too 

**Kenma** : aye aye captain

**big oof**

  
**_Kenma_ added _Bokuto Koutarou_ to _big oof_**

_**Kenma** _ **added** _**Kuroo Tetsurou** _ **to** _**big oof** _

_**Kenma** _ **added** _**Tsukishima Kei** _ **to** _**big oof** _

**Tsukishima Kei:** Tf? Why are you awake at such hour?

 **Kenma** : keiji is high 

**Tsukishima Kei:** hell yeah

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** is it dramatic akaashi hours again? *grabs popcorn*

 **Kenma** : yup *puts cheese on popcorn*

 **Bokuto Koutarou:** AAAGHGASHI IT'S NOT THAT I SWEAR 

**Whore** : it's fine, even if you leave me alone like that, i'm fine 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** AGASHI I DIDN'T MEAN TO

 **Whore** : it's ok, it's my fault for not being love-worthy anyways, you leaving me like that was to be expected 

**Bokuto Koutaou:** akhashieee...

 **Whore** : so it's fine even if you went and slept with kuroo san or kenma, i'll be fine with that 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** aghashi you know i would never, i swear i'll never do it again so le-

 **Whore** : that's what you said last time, and the one before it, and th-

 **Bokuto Koutarou':** IT'S CUZ I CARE FOR YOU 

**Whore** : THEN BE THERE FO ME 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** I CANT 

**Whore** : BECAUSE I'M NOT WORTHY?

 **Bokuto Koutaou:** NO 

**Whore** : THEN WHY, WHY HAVE I BEEN ALWAYS ENDURING IT WHENEVER YOU LEFT, LYING TO MYSLEF AND SAYING THAT I CAN DO IT IF ITS FOR YOU, THAT I CAN AT LEAST TRY IF IT'S FOR YOU AND IF YOU'LL COME BACK ONE DAY

 **Bokuto Koutaou:** I NEVER ASKED YOU TO ENDURE IT, JUST TELL ME AND I WOULD'VE TAKEN YOU WITH ME, IT'S CUZ YOU'RE ALWAYS KEEPING THINGS TO YOURSELF THAT I HAVE TO WORK HARD ON READING YOU 

**Whore** : THAT WOULD BE UTOMST SLEFISHNESS AND YOU'D NEVER LOVE SOMEONE SO SELFISH, AND I NEVER ASKED YOU TO READ ME

 **Whore** : ON THE OTHER HAND YOU KNOW I WILL FORGIVE WHATEVER YOU DO AND THAT I CAN'T DEFY YOU SO YOU'RE JUST DOING WHATEVER YOU WANT 

**Bokuto Koutarou;** IM NOT, IT WAS NECESSARY, I CAN'T JUST BE WITH YOU FOREVER, YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE, ONE OF THEM IS MY NEED FOR SPACE EVERY NOW AND THEN 

**Whore** : BECAUSE YOU DONT LOVE ME? BECAUSE I'VE NEVER BEEN AND CAN'T BE SOMEONE YOU LOVE?

 **Bokuto Koutarou:** CUZ I LOVE YOU, CUZ YOURE MY MOST IMPORTANT SOMEONE 

**Whore** : SO YOU LEFT ME ALONE IN THE COLD NIGHT CUZ YOU LOVE ME?

 **Bokuto Koutarou:** THATS...

 **Whore** : IM FED UP WITH THIS KOUTAROU

 **Bokuto Koutarou:** WHAT ABOUT ALL THE HAPPY MEMORIES WE HAVE 

**Whore** : WHAT ABOUT THE SAD ONES? OH WAIT YOU DON'T REMEMBER THOSE CUZ I'VE BEEN KEEPING THE FOR MYSELF 

**Whore** : OF COURSE YOU WON'T KNOW OR WANT TO KNOW ABOUT ME CRYING ALONE WHENEVER YOU LEFT TO GOD KNOWS WHERE, BUT I CAN'T COMPLAIN CUZ I'M JUS THAT COWARD

 **Whore** : IT'S BECAUSE THE SAD MEMORIES ARE KEPT FOR ME ALONE THAT YOU CAN HAVE THE HAPPY ONES 

**Bokuto Koutarou** : I NEVER WANT YOU TO KEEP THEM TO YOURSELF

 **Bokuto Koutarou:** YOU THINK I LOVE LEAVING YOU OR MAKING YOU CRY, IT'S JUST THAT YOU DON'T LISTEN, YOU DON'T ACCEPT THAT I LOVE YOU 

**Whore** : CUZ YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING TO CONFIRM YOUR LOVE

 **Whore** : ARENT YOU JUST WASTING TIME WITH ME, IM SURE YOU'LL THROW ME AWAY ONCE YOU'RE BORED, BUT CAN I REALLY BLAME YOU

 **Bokuto Kouatrou:** AAGHASHI I WOULD NEVER, IM WHERE I AM RN THANKS TO YOU, IF IT'S NOT YOU THEN IT WON'T HAVE A MEANING

 **Whore** : YOUR PROVE? YOU CAN'T EVEN PRONOUNCE MY NAME RIGHT, AND NEVER EVER CALLED ME KEIJI IN THE PAST TWO YEARS, NOT EVEN ONCE, IS IT SO HARD?

 **Bokuto Koutarou:** I CAN PROUNOUNCE AKAASHI JUST FINE BUT YOUR REACTION WHEN I MESS IT UP IS BETTER THAN WHEN I DO IT RIGHT, AND K..K..EI..KEI...YOUR FIRST NAME IS A BIT TOO MUCH

 **Whore** : THEN YOU'RE JUST TOYING WITH ME 

**Bokuto Koutarou** : IM NOT

 **Whore** : HOW CAN I KNOW, I'LL JUST KEEP TRUSTING YOU UNTIL I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO, AND EVEN THEN I'LL STILL TRUST YOU

 **Bokuto Koutarou:** I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO, YOU CAN NOT TRUST ME FROM TIME TO TIME

 **Whore** : YOU ASLO DIDN'T ASK ME TO DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT, IT'S BECAUSE I WANT TO

 **Whore** : CANT I WANT? IS IT SO WRONG 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** YOU CAN WANT ALL YOU WANT, I'LL MAKE WHATEVER YOU WANT A REALITY, SO JUST LET COME BACK 

**Whore** : IF YOU SAY THAT I WON'T BE FINE WITH JUST YOU BEING THERE, I'LL BECOME GREEEDY, EVEN THO I SHOULD BE GRATEFUL YOU'RE SPENDING ALL THIS TIME WITH ME ONLY CUZ YOU HAVE TO, EVEN THO I SHOULD BE GRATEFUL YOU'RE THE ACE, I STILL WANT MORE 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** AGHGASHI YOU'RE NOT UNDERSTANADING, I LOVE YOU SO I'M WITH YOU, IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU BEING A SETTER AND ME AN ACE, OR ANYTHING ELSE, IT'S CUZ YOU'RE AKAASHI KEIJI THAT I WANT TO BE WITH YOU

 **Whore** : I LOVE YOU TOO BUT THAT'S NOT ENOUGH, SO I HAVE TO WORK HARDER TO BECOME BARELY ENOUGH AND WORTHY OF BEING WITH YOU, TO MAKE THIS RELATIONSHIP WORK OUT AND MAKE YOU SMILE FOR A BIT MORE, SO WHY DON'T YOU TRY WORKING HARD TOO

 **Bokuto Koutarou:** I DON'T WANT IT TO CONTINUE IF YOU WON'T BE SMILING TOO, AND I AM WORKING HARD

 **Whore** : I DON'T NEED TO SMILE, I JUST WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, EVEN IF IT WASN'T WITH ME OR BECAUSE OF ME, EVEN IF I CAN'T SEE YOU SMILING, IT'S FINE 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** IT'S NOT, YOU'RE NOT, YOU'LL BREAK

 **Whore** : IF ITS FOR YOU KOU THEN I DON'T MIND BREAKING 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** I DO MIND, IF YOU BREAK LIKE THAT I'LL LOSE IT 

**Whore** : THEN I'LL WORK HARDER TO NOT BREAK, I'LL BECOME UNBREAKABLE, IF IT'S FOR YOU THEN I CAN 

**Bokuto Kouatrou:** YOU CAN BREAK ALL YOU WANT, I'LL COLLECT YOUR BROKEN PIECES TOGETHER 

**Whore** : YOU'LL GET WOUNDED AND BLEED 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** THAT'S FINE BY ME, I'M SURE YOU'LL HEAL MY WOUNDS AFTER THAT

 **Bokuto Koutarou:** THIS IS NOT WORKING OUT CUZ YOU WON'T LEAN ON ME A BIT 

**Whore** : SAME GOES FOR YOU, YOU ALWAYS GO DRINKING WITH TETSU INSTEAD OF TALKING TO ME 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** AT LEAST I TALK WITH YOU WHEN I'M COMFORTABLE ENOUGH 

**Whore** : I ALSO DO

 **Bokuto Koutarou** : DID YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOUR CHEMISTRY EXAM?

 **Whore** : THATS...YOU WAS GONNA GET DISAPPOINTED IF I DID

 **Bokuto Koutarou:** YOU KNOW I WONT

 **Bokuto Koutarou:** AND 96 IS PRETTY GOOD 

**Whore:** IT'S NOT A 100 THO 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** SO? I LOVE YOU WHETHER YOU'RE A 100 OR A 0, I JUST LOVE YOU

 **Whore** : I LOVE YOU TOO, SO I WANT TO BE A 100 FOR YOU

 **Bokuto Kouatou:** THEN BELIEVE IT WHEN I SAY I LOVE YOU, THAT'S ENOUGH FOR ME 

**Whore** : I BELIEVE YOU, IT'S JUST THA-

 **Bokuto Koutarou:** THEN IF I KISSED YOU, WOULD YOU DODGE IT?

 **Whore** : OF COURSE 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** WHY 

**Whore** : KONOHA SAN SAYS IT'S NOT FINE 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** SO AKI'S OPINION IS MORE IPMORTANT THAN MINE?

 **Whore** : THATS....

 **Whore** : OF COURSE YOURS IS MORE IMPORTANT, IT'S NOT CUZ OF KONOHA SAN THAT I THINK 'what will bokuto san say if i did this' 'what will bokuto san say if i didn't do that' 'will bokuto san be fine with this' 'what will bokuto san say if he saw me rn' 'will bokuto san love the me who's doing this' 'wh-

 **Bokuto Koutarou** : SO I DO NOT? IS IT CUZ KUROO OR KENMA THAT I THINK 'i wonder what will akaashi think about this' 'akaashi would praise me if i did that' 'wait, akaashi said i shouldn't do that' 'would akaashi think i'm extra cool if i did this' 'would akaashi blush if i did that' 'wou-

 **Whore:** STOP SAYING EMBARASSING STUFF 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** BUT YOU'RE CUTE LIKE THAT 

**Whore** : YOU'RE CUTER 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** AS YOUR SENPAI AND CAPTAIN I DECLARE YOU CUTER 

**Whore** : THAT'S A WRONG USE OF POSITION 

**Whore** : AS YOUR 'MOST IMPORTANT SOMEONE' I DECLARE YOU CUTER 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** FUCKING HYPOCRITE

 **Bokuto Koutarou** : AS THE PERSON WHO LOVES YOU THE MOST I DECLARE YOU CUTER 

**Whore** : you won't let me take this conversation anywhere, huh 

**Whore** : it's fine just sleep with kenma tonight 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** i want you akaashi, i don't want kenma 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** besides, kuroo is with him

 **Whore** : tetsu can sleep with me 

**Whore** : tetsu, come 

**Tsukishima Kei:** what did you do this time kou?

 **Bokuto Koutarou:** went to the toilet without telling him

 **Tsukishima Kei:** i see 

**Kenma** : ight cmere bokuto 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** but-..kaashi can't we go back? give me just another chance?

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** yeah! don't be like that kaas-

 **Whore** : tetsu

 **Kuroo** **Tetsurou:** comn he ju-

 **Whore** : TETSU

 **Kuroo Tetsurou:** ight, i'm coming 

**big oof**

**Whore** : i love bokuto san 

**Whore** : i don't know why tho 

**Whore** : prb cuz he's a lot of things i'm not 

**Whore** : he's hard-working, dedicated, passionate, out-going, comfortable around people, and even tho he self-destructs he's able to build himself again and not dwell on his past mistakes 

**Whore** : who won't be attracted to someone like that 

**Whore** : some people might see bokuto san's mood swings as funny or cute or whatever they want

 **Whore** : but i hate them

 **Whore** : not cuz it means i'll have to deal with them

 **Whore** : but cuz it means he won't be able to go pro if he keeps this up 

**Whore** : so he'll have to get rid of his in-game mood swings 

**Whore** : i'm sure he can

 **Whore** : i'm sure bokuto san will be able to become a "normal ace" 

**Whore** : but until then, i'll deal with his mood swings

 **Whore** ; his ~~better~~ future setter probably won't tho

 **Whore** : i still love him tho 

**Kenma** : aghashi, sleep

 **Whore** : kuroo san is snoring way too loud 

**Whore** : hayasaka sure is greatly written tho 

**Kenma** : sleep

 **Whore** : >:(

**big oof**

**UnculturedSwine** : i hate drinking water at the middle of the night, that's one shit i wish i haven't seen for every glass

 **Bicht** : let's all just ignore it, it seems common when Keiji gets high/drunk

 **UnculturedSwine** : [SeemsSo.jpg](https://i.redd.it/kljwg7hrhwj41.png)

**big oof**

**Whore** : i wonder if anahori is really fine with me being his senior

 **Whore** : i don't spend enough time helping him just cuz i have my own practice

 **Whore** : i wonder if he and onaga would be fine with me as captain 

**Whore** : bokuto san and all the third years would graduate a few months later 

**Whore** : i can't be captain tho 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : ikr, like will i even be able to

 **Shitabu** : ikr, how tf am i supposed to fill in ushijima san's place

 **Tsumu** : ikr, i could never become someone as great as kita san was 

**Whore** : can i even lead the team perfectly when i know only a two members

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : forget perfectly, can we even do some decent shit 

**Shitabu** : will we even be able to get into nationals without the third years 

**Tsumu** : will i even become someone the team can trust to follow

 **Whore** : i fucked up last year even with bokuto san and everyone, what will i do without them around 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : we didn't get in the nationals even once even with oikawa san, will we even be able to get to the qualifiers that way

 **Shitabu** : we lost even with ushijima san, ofc we can't do shit next year 

**Tsumu** : we were able to rank second only cuz of the third years great leadership and advices, can we really play properly without them 

**Whore** : i could never become as perfect of a captain as everyone in the new team will probably want me to, i'm sure i'll just let everyone down 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : will i be able to teach and advice the first years properly when i can't even do it now, if i can't find out what to do with myself, can i really help them out?

 **Shitabu** : goshiki and the others respect me and all but do they really want me as captain, i'll never be a person they'll be able to look up to

 **Tsumu** : i'm not even that great of a leader, i'll just fuck up everything 

**Whore** : i can't eve-

 **VolleyballHisoka** : go to sleep 

**Whore** : if i can't even go to sleep can i get the team to act properly when we have a sleepover 

**Tsumu** : if i'm as chaotic as kita san says can i really act mature around the team 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : even if i get ken for vice captain, can i really lead all of the team without any problem whatsoever 

**Shitabu** : if i can't even get over our loss this year how am i supposed to lead next year 

**Whore** : if bokuto san and the others came to visit after graduating i'm sure they'll be disappointed as fuck seeing how i 'lead' the team

 **Shitabu** : if ushijima san saw how i'll fuck up everything even after he trusted me i'll prb lose it 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : if iwaizumi san and oikawa san saw how the team went downhill after they left i'll prb cry 

**Tsumu** : if ojiro san and kita san saw how the team became after they left i'll prb...not be very ok

 **Whore** : would they still love me if i can't even live up t-

 **Kenma** : ight stop

 **UnculturedSwine** : i just woke up and am already wondering where i went wrong raising shirabu, anyways i'll come force you to sleep 

**Tsumu** : same, i'll get that motherfucker to bed before he loses his shit again

 **VolleyballHisoka** : mwa ha ha ha i'll curse you with sleep, yahaba, be prepared! 

**big oof**

**Kenma** : i just thought about this for the first time now but 

**Kenma** : who'll be captain when the third year's go?

 **Whore** : not you, dw 

**Kenma** ; yay, being captain sounds boring 

**Whore** : super boring, even if it was you, just follow my steps and leave most of the work to someone else (like yaku)

 **Kenma** : all of the work*

 **Whore** : n o 

**Whore** : wait, go to sleep 

**big oof**

**Whore** : it's actually also the first time i think about this 

**Kenma** : if you make it me we're breaking up 

**Whore** : dw, i won't, we can't go on many dates if you become busy with that shit 

**Kenma** : yay

 **Whore** : taketora, lev, and inouka are a definite no 

**Whore** : either shibayama or fukunaga

 **Whore** : shibayama is only a second year by that time

 **Whore** : so fukunaga 

**Whore** : that was easier than expected 

**big oof**

**Whore** : What the actual fuck was I saying? Sorry about that.

 **Whore** : I'm not worried about next year at all, BTW.

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : i'm worried as fuck but i'll just ignore it for now

 **Shirabu** : Next year is next year, think about it when it comes.

 **Tsumu** : yeah, let's focus on this year for now

 **BestKouhai!!:** YEAH!! EVEN IF YOU PRONOUNCE GIF AS GIF, I'M SURE YOU'LL BE A GREAT CAPTAIN!! YOU'RE ALL SO COOL! \\(^ヮ^)/ 

**BestKouhai!!:** EVEN THO I'M SURE FUTAKUCHI SAN WILL BE BETTER!! (.❛ ᴗ ❛.)

 **BestKouhai!!:** HE'S SO EASY TO IMPRESS THO, HE JUST READ THIS OVER MY SHOULDER AND BLUSHED! (¯▿¯) 

**BestKouhai!!:** THE POINT IS, DO YOUR BEST AT BEING CAPTAINS!! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

 **thatonemotherfucker** : yeah, i'm sure everyone here and Ennoshita san can become great captains 

**Bicht** : Ennoshita was panicking like crazy thinking about how he'll deal with you all, at least Daichi had me and Enno but oh well, things will work themselves out somehow 

**Shitabu** : But think about it: New comers will come expecting a team full of people as great as Ushijima san lead by someone as amazing as Ushijima san, I am not that someone.

 **UnculturedSwine** ; tf are you talking about? i knew you're stupid but wow

 **UnculturedSwine** : i'll not allow someone who took my position to say they're not amazing, and do you really think you're not captain worthy with how naggy you are?

 **Shitabu:** [Thx,you dipshit.jpg](https://pm1.narvii.com/6503/f95e8e4f750d673ad55d203515c7d3f164d436d4_hq.jpg)

 **VolleyballHisoka** : and i can't believe my dear kouhai thinks he's not captain worthy! tf is 'no problem whatsoever'???? nobody can do that! and ofc you're not even near my level but that's just cuz i'm way too awesome, you're already cool enough! ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : only if you're always this nice 

**VolleyballHisoka** : i'll take that as a "wow you're so nice oikawa senpai i'll follow and respect you for the rest of my life, you're always captain in my heart"

 **thatonemotherfucker** : and i don't think Atsumu san has anything to worry about since he's already amazing 

**Tsumu** : i talked with samu and apparently i don't have to be mature around the team and i have to just do what i feel like 

**Tsumu** : aka just do what i'm doing rn but more bossy and trust-worthy 

**thatonemotherfucker** : close enough

 **BestKouhai!!:** (⌒▽⌒)♡ 

**Kenma** : why are you thinking about it like it's something serious? 

**Shitabu** : Forget about captain, aren't you scared of graduation?

 **Kenma** : wtf, ofc i am 

**Kenma:** but it's not like they'll die just cuz they're no longer in the same school as you 

**Kenma** : you can still visit or at least text and call

 **Bicht** : that's a surprisingly good point 

**thatonemotherfucker** : ikr, Kenma is actually pretty good with this stuff 

**VolleyballHisoka** : aka chan been real quite huh

 **Whore** : Sorry, I was arranging a few things with Bokuto-san.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : your marriage? (¬‿¬ ) 

**Whore** : Please fuck off. Things related to our training camp with Mujinazaka.

 **Bicht** : btw why is michiru an annoying bitch? he seems pretty nice 

**Whore** : He is nice. Not an annoying bitch or anything. 

**Bicht:** (ಠ_ಠ) 

**VolleyballHisoka** : wait a min i remembered something 

**VolleyballHisoka** : "it should be only me who calls you that" ????

 **Whore** : Oh, if it's not coach calling for me. Bye.

 **Whore** : guys i have a very problematic problem 

**BestKouhai!!:** OH NO WHAT IS IT???? ( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : ) 

**Whore** : aghashi is so fucking hot 

**BestKouhai!!:** OH NO THAT'S A PROBLEM Σ(°ロ°)

 **Whore** : ikr, what should i do 

**BestKouhai!!:** UUUUGHHG.......IDK THAT'S HARD, I JUST FUCK HIM WHEN THAT HAPPENS (//▽//)

 **Whore** : i asked him but he says we can't since we're in school

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : kiss him 

**VolleyballHisoka** ; is that your solution to all problems 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : pretty much so 

**Whore** : already did 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : ok now that's a very hard problem you have there 

**Bicht** : hug him, always works with Daichi 

**Whore** : he's till so hot 

**Bicht** : well fuck 

**UnculturedSwine** : why is him being hot a problem?

 **Shitabu** : (Thank god.)

 **UnculturedSwine** : (?)

 **Whore** : his existence as a whole causes a problem in my brain and heart 

**VolleyballHisoka** : how can you say something so relatable yet so hurtful 

**Shitabu** : And here I thought I'll never relate with the infamous for his stupidity Bokuto Kotarou.

 **Whore** : i may be a bit stupid but ahgashi is smart so i can just ask him if i don't understand something 

**Whore** : Sorry, Bokuto-san was d-

 **VolleyballHisoka** : no no give it back plz 

**Whore** : Why are you encouraging him?

 **Tsumu** : it's fun to read

 **Whore** : That's no real reason.

 **Bicht** : so that we can help a fellow simping coward with his love life 

**Whore** : That's a half-baked reason.

 **thatonemotherfucker** : if you learn about a player's love life and his motives, reasons, likes, thought process and many other things that are revealed when said player is simping you'll be able to improve as a player yourself 

**Whore** : thx kags 

**thatonemotherfucker** : idk what i was saying back there but whatever 

**Whore** : but aghashi is going to have to do all the work if i just sit here and talk with you guys, so bye

 **Kenma** : eh, just leave it to him, he's vice after all

 **VolleyballHisoka** : wait aka chan was vice captain???

 **Kenma** : you...didn't know?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : never heard of it (・_・;)

 **VolleyballHisoka** : next month, same as this time, kou chan, me, aka chan, will have a life changing battle 

**Bicht** : who has best captain-vice captain relationship but it's romantic version?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : yeah

 **Bicht** : i'm in 

**Bicht** : i'm not 

**Bicht** : he's also in 

**Whore** : i'm in 

**Whore** : If Bokuto-san is, then I'm in.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : iwa chan is in as well

 **UnculturedSwine** : what about shirabu tho?

 **VolleyballHisoka** : .......

 **Bicht** : .....

 **Whore** : ........

 **UnculturedSwine** : ?

 **Shitabu** : I'd rather die than doing that shit.

 **Tsumu** : poor boi 

**Shitabu:** [FuckOff.jpg](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRyo0x8Dr28ajJX2uOufAVbwnbGUNIAHrJPLw&usqp=CAU)

**big oof**

**BestKouhai!!:** tsutomu is still so fucking cute tho 

**Kenma** : aghashie too

 **Bicht** : Daichi too

 **thatonemotherfucker** : Shoyo too

 **StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : Ken too 

**Kenma** : kuroo is not cute tho, he's just hot 

**VolleyballHisoka** : i want to say iwa chan too but only the people who are dating said so i'll feel left out so i'll shut up

 **Kenma:**???

 **VolleyballHisoka** : we count you as dating 

**Kenma** : yay!

 **Whore** : Wtf, Tooru?

 **VolleyballHisoka:** ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ 

**Kenma** : do you not like dating me, kaashi?

 **Whore** : I won't mind dating you, I guess.

 **Kenma** : then we're dating! 

**Whore** : I don't think that's how it works.

 **Kenma** : :(

 **Whore** : We can date every now and then if you want, though.

 **Kenma** : :D

 **VolleyballHisoka** : that's also not how it works 

**Kenma** : :(

 **Kenma** : then we'll date when it works?

 **Whore** : I guess.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : idk if this or shira chan and semi semi is worse 

**Kenma** : shirabu 

**Kenma** : shirabu

 **Bicht** : shirabu

 **thatonemotherfucker** : Shirabu 

**StupidlyHotMotherfucker** : Shirabu 

**BestKouhai!!** : shirabu san 

**Whore** : I don't know what scale are we measuring on, but I'm sure it's Shirabu.

 **VolleyballHisoka** : poor shirabu kenjirou rests in our hearts cuz i don't have money to burry him 

**Shitabu** : Fuck off (except Keiji and Kogane)

**big oof**

**Bicht** : still can't believe Hatarakou Maou-sama is getting a second season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this turned into an Akaashi centered chapter again but i regret nothing  
> next chapter will be s*****u centered so yay (pretend that is actually hard to guess plz)  
> edit: forgot to say, Jin Soekawa is no longer vice captain of Shiratorizawa cuz i said so


End file.
